Another Type of Star: Shadow and Flame
by Elhini Prime
Summary: We all thought that when Kal left, it would be the last time we'd see him. But right after mine and Ben's wedding was destroyed, we found out we would see him again. But with enemies at every turn, we lost sight of who we were truly tracking down. We thought this was all over…we were so very, very wrong. Sequel to Another Type of Star and The Phoenix Ivorra: Resurrection
1. Arrival to Earth

**Hi everyone! Elhini Prime here with the new crossover with Rapidfyrez! I hope you all enjoy this piece as much as Rapid and I enjoyed writing it. Well, won't keep you anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers Prime **_**or**_** Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 1

Arrival to Earth

Amber POV

"Ow! Sean! That's my foot! Ow!" I whined as we came through the bridge.

"You're on _mine_, Am," he retorted as somebot gave him a shove, "OW! HEYYY!"

Another pushed me and I yelped.

"Stop! OW! Whoa…whoaaaa!" I screeched as Sean and I tumbled out of the Bridge and onto a platform…

In front of this _massive_ white husky.

It was bigger than Sirius!

I let out a little squeak of fear and scooted backwards. Sean groaned and rubbed his head, looking up at the massive furball.

"Dear Primus, what do your masters FEED you!" he cried, sitting upright.

The dog gave an apologetic whine.

"Sean!" I reprimanded, "Be nice!"

"Whoa…" I heard Raf breathe.

"Dude…that dog is _huge_!" Miko whispered, amber eyes wide as she saw it.

I got up to my feet and helped Sean up too.

The dog came up and sniffed at us…a familiar shield dangled from its collar.

"Guys…" I started, "That's Kal and Kara's shield…"

"Maybe he belongs to them?" Sean asked, holding out his hand, shakily for the dog to sniff, "Nice doggie…Good b-boy,"

I heard someone laugh and looked up to see June, Kal's mom.

"It's alright Sean, Krypto is perfectly friendly," she told us.

As if to prove her point, Krypto gave Sean a big ol' lick…making his hairstand up.

"Ugh!" Sean whined, "Seriously? I just got a bath by Sirius before we got here!"

I gave a short laugh…

And then Optimus and Elita came through.

I looked at June and the 'Bots on this side of the dimensional veil and noticed their Ratchet's optics widening.

"Optimus?" he asked, softly, "What in the All Spark happened to you!?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet II.

"A set of circumstances I assume are similar to the ones that led you to your own situation, Ratchet," Optimus said, gently.

"Yet I have remained the same," a deep voice replied.

I heard a heavy pede step and I looked over…and I almost fell back in shock.

Their Prime…looked like Optimus used too. He hadn't changed a bit!

"Just wait until Jack comes through," Miko whispered to me and I nodded mutely.

"It would appear that circumstances differ in this universe," Optimus II finished.

There was a _nasty_ scar that ripped down the right side of his faceplate and his optic. I vaguely wondered how he got it…but there was a nagging feeling in my heart that told me I didn't want to know.

Optimus II extended his servo, "Optimus Prime, a pleasure to meet you."

Optimus met his greeting, "Optimus Prime, the pleasure is mine."

"So what's the situation?" Elita asked.

"It would best if the rest of your team were to arrive before then, so that we only need to explain the situation once." Optimus II said.

"Of course." Optimus nodded in agreement, "They should be arriving shortly."

The next group through where Ratchet, Dr. Williams and Jolt.

"Oh no," I moaned as the two Ratchets looked at each other, "There's two of them!"

Both Hatchets ignored me.

"And who is this?" Ratchet asked his counterpart, motioning to Jolt.

"Jolt," the blue medic answered, holding out his servo, "I'm well, your assistant in our universe, and Ben's guardian."

"Ben?" Ratchet II asked.

"You'll meet him soon."

Three more bots came through the bridge. Bulkhead, 'Bee, and Smokey. Hatchet II looked at the last one dumbfounded.

"This is going to get confusing," I heard Sean mutter.

"What's going to be confusing?" I heard Sunny ask as he and 'Sides both came out, followed immediately by Smokey.

"Whoa," Smokey said, looking at the two Primes, "Déjà vu anyone?"

"Smokey!" I cried.

"What?" he protested.

"Not even ten seconds in a parallel dimension and I already have reason to bring out my wrench," Ratchet II threatened glaring at the three,

"I swear it wasn't me and Sunny this time!" 'Sides protested, raising his servos as his twin mirrored him.

"They're not causing trouble already are they?" Arcee asked as she, Bulkhead, 'Bee and Wheeljack came through.

"Why do they always assume it's us?" Sunny asked.

"There's a reason why Ratchet calls you the Spawns of Unicron," Jolt pointed out.

"And two is going to become three I fear," Ratchet sighed.

"But…" Ratchet II stuttered, "Smokescreen…you're…alive?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Why would they think Smokey was dead?

"Well…um…you see…" Ratchet II started.

"I fear that our Smokescreen has since passed during my duel with Megatron over the Omega Keys," Optimus II said, "We were unable to recover the body,"

My breath caught. Their Smokey…was dead!? No…no that…that can't be…NO!

"Wait…my counterpart…" Smokey started, "ad…"

A nod from the Prime was all he got.

"Who did it," I asked softly.

Optimus II turned to me.

"Who murdered Smokescreen," I snarled, louder.

"Megatron did," Arcee II explained, sadly, "He managed to get a hold of the Key, but he used that Dark Star Saber of his to stun him then he…finished him,"

She shuttered her optics, trying to avoid the pain.

We had all thought Smokey dead when that happened to us…but he was alive. Smokey was here with me! And Megsy took his counterpart from us…

I started to tremble and clenched her fists, "That… That…" she growled.

"Uh oh," Sean started, backing away a bit.

And Mt. Saint Robertson erupted. Dad always said I had Mom's temper…

"THAT PIT STAINED PIECE OF SLAG!" I shrieked, "THAT FRAGGING SON OF A GLITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT AFTHOLE I'LL…I'LL…!"

Smokescreen grabbed me gently and held me up to his spark.

"Amber," he said, "That's enough."

"IT COULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" I screamed, sobbing into his armor, "It could have been you…we all thought you died! Smokey…I…I…"

"I know," he murmured, "I know,"

Sunny gently rubbed my back.

"First Sunny…" I choked, "Then I almost lost you…then this Smokey…"

"Amber, it's ok," Sunny said, "We're _fine_, see? We're here,"

"That's another thing that's got me confused," Arcee II said, "Dusk told me that you and Sideswipe were dead,"

The twins looked at each other.

"Eh heh, about that…" Sunny started.

"It'd be better if Dusk explained," 'Sides said, "Put it this way…we were and now we aren't,"

"Just like me," Cliffjumper said as he exited the bridge.

He came to a stop next to our 'Cee.

Arcee II's optics widened.

"Cliff?" she asked, not able to believe what she was seeing, "Is that you?"

"Know any other 'Bot this good lookin'?" he asked.

'Cee gently smacked him upside the head.

"Ok," he mumbled, rubbing his helm, "I deserved that,"

"I…we thought you were…" Arcee II couldn't finish the sentence.

"We had thought you passed," Optimus II finished for her.

Arcee II nodded in agreement.

"Well again, best to let Dusk explain it, it's pretty complicated," Cliff said with a shrug.

Arcee II put a servo to her head as barely noticeable sparks flickered from her helm.

"I'm… just going to go sit down." she said, and made her way to one of the alcoves.

Two more figures emerged, Ben and Dusk…our two lovebirds _finally_ came through. I threw a sad look at their engagement ringed hands. They were _this_ close to being married. _This close_…and Dusk's evil family member had to ruin _everything_.

Dusk had changed since Cybres. She still had that sadness to her…but it seemed a little more at ease. I guess death does that to you.

She also had those pale, electric blue glyphs that reached up past her collar and almost brushed her scar. Her bangs were streaked with light blue, and her hair seemed a bit more on the white side than normal. Her wings were unfurled, the burnt black tips of her primaries and secondaries faded through brown and red and orange to the dusty gold of her coverts…Xavier's might have been striking…but _Dusk's_ were breathtaking.

"Whoa!" Ben yelped as Krypto padded over and started sniffing them, "I did _not_ know you guys had a dog that big."

Krypto licked him.

"He's bigger than Sirius." Dusk said, rather shocked.

Speak of the devil.

Sirius padded through the portal, loyally coming to a halt next to Dusk's feet. His presence immediately took Krypto's attention and he practically bounded over to the dog, his tail clocking into overdrive. The two dogs started sniffing at each other, though Sirius seemed a bit confused the more he sniffed Krypto. Krypto for his part just seemed happy to meet another dog.

The Bridge hummed again and I looked back just in time to see Jack walk through.

I shook my head, I swear, ever since he returned back from Cybertron the second time (right after it was restored) he had gotten bigger. More toned, taller…heck, even his eyes and voice had changed.

His eyes were now more of a permanent mix between royal and storm blue, but still flashed when he was angered or nervous. His voice…I swear it was almost as low as Optimus'.

But some things stayed the same. For one…he still had his scars and now he had the tattoo-like mark on his neck that marked him as one of Dusk's champions.

I felt a little jealous when I saw that mark on his and Ben's necks…I mean, I knew Dusk the longest…it kinda stung that she didn't pick me.

But I also knew why she picked who she did.

Michael was her dad…her real dad and a representative of Cybres. Jack was her adopted brother, representing Cybertron. Ben was the love of her life and I guess it justified her leaving him so she could sacrifice herself, and he represented Second Earth. I guess now that I think about it…she chose the right people.

Krypto's head shot towards the young Prime, and he looked at him unmoving. Except for a slight tremble, he didn't move, instead staring at the Jack intently.

Jack didn't move…but his eyes flickered uncertainly as he saw the dog glaring at him...

"Ugh…." he started.

That was all he said.

Krypto bared his teeth and began snarling at Jack. Loudly. Every head snapped to the dog and Prime. Krypto began circling around Jack, still snarling at the boy. He didn't move at all. Krypto snapped his jaws at Jack, causing him to flinch. The dog narrowed his blue eyes. Luckily for Jack, June was there.

"Krypto! Heel!" she yelled.

The dog continued to glare at Jack.

"Krypto…" June repeated in a warning tone.

Krypto's lips lowered and he straightened up. Jack relaxed for a brief moment. Then Krypto lunged forward and snapped his jaws in front of Jack with an audible snap.

"Eep!" Jack squeaked, and stumbled back.

I barely contained my snort of laughter. Little Prime was afraid of a dog. Wow.

Krypto nodded once and trotted away, his head held high and his tail wagging triumphantly. He had made his point quiet well.

Suddenly, I heard a high pitched gasp and then an even higher pitched squeal.

"PUPPY!" came a sweet little girl's voice…

And a little, blonde blur shot out of the bridge and glomped the husky around its neck.

I saw Jack mouth 'Puppy?', very, _very_ confused as Avalon giggled and hugged the dog's neck.

"Avalon!" I heard Dusk's brother, Xavier, yell.

Xavier, or X as most of his family called him, _towered_ over Dusk…even Optimus' human form…which made me wonder how tall his mech form was. Anyway, X was the eldest of Dusk's siblings, tall, with copper colored hair and gold streaks, midnight blue eyes specked with silver glyphs like Dusk's were (signifying him as an _Ivorra_) and that flickered with lightning when he was angered (like Dusk's 'embers'). He was _ripped_ to say the least. Slender build like Dusk…but his arms were thickly muscled and…well, just picture a slender body builder and you kinda get what his torso looked like. His wings were probably his most striking physical feature other than his voice. But X's wings were _massive_. Each one was possibly twice my height when stretched to full length. The primaries and secondary feathers were pure, snowy white while the covert feathers were a brilliant bronze color…absolutely beautiful.

His voice, however was what stopped you dead in your tracks. Not that it was bad to listen too…it was very clear and you could hear his whisper cut through a crowd of people. Not loud…but the intensity was high.

Avalon, however…didn't care.

The little, ash blond, silver-blue eyed, angel-white winged, seven year old Halfling paid no attention to her brother, instead choosing to nuzzle into Krypto's neck while the poor dog had the most shocked expression on his face!

I heard Sirius give a loud, almost _jealous_ bark.

Krypto looked at Sirius apologetically and lowered his neck trying to get Avalon to let go.  
June meanwhile looked at Dusk and Ben as they walked up. Jack skirted Krypto, who was still distracted by the little Halfling.

"Friends of yours?" June asked, referring to X and Avi.

"Family," Dusk said simply.

June proceeded to look up at Elita and Optimus,

"Not ours." Elita explained, "They're her biological family."

"I see." June said before smiling as Krypto looked at her helplessly.

"Alright boy, set the girl down and come on back." she called.

* * *

Dusk POV

Avi looked pleadingly at me and X.

"_Do I _have_ to?"_ she asked mentally.

"_Avalon,"_ X replied, _"Release the canine,"_

"_But!"_ Avi protested, _"But he's an adorable _puppy_, X!"_

"_Avi," _I added, _"I don't think he can breathe. Let him go,"_

Avi let out a disappointed whine at that and reluctantly let go. Krypto padded back over to June, not before flicking Jack in the head with his tail.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his head, "Alright, what is that dog's problem?"

Krypto sat on his haunches next to June, never taking his eyes off Jack. She stroked his shaggy head.

"He's a war hound. It's in his nature to be over protective."

"Overprotective? War hound? What?" Amber asked, scratching her head.

Arcee II took over explaining.

"Krypto isn't an Earth dog. He's a Kryptonian Warhound, which according to Kara, are fiercely loyal to their masters and their 'pack'."

Ah…that explains it.

June scratched under his head and his tail thumped happily, "He probably thinks you're an imposter pretending to be Jack. That's why he doesn't like you."

"_At least he didn't turn you into a chew toy," _I told Jack over bond, _"If he's as strong as Kal and Kara…you are in _deep_ scrap,"_

"_Not helping,"_ he growled back.

He gave a defeated sigh.

"Great." Jack moaned, "As if Kal and I hadn't had enough problems last time, even his dog doesn't like me."

I could feel the hurt coming off that statement…and it bled hard through the bond.

"Once we…" June paused for a moment and took a shuddering breath, "Once Jack is rescued, Krypto should warm right up to you."

"Yeah about that." I started, looking up at Arcee II, "You said in your message that Kal and Kara were captured by cons and that the base was destroyed."

I looked around the base.

"It looks pretty intact to me,"

"This is not our original base," Optimus II explained.

I looked over at him for the first time since arriving. Dear Primus, Prima, Maker of All…what in the Universe happened to his face!

"_He looks like Dad used to,"_ Jack whispered over bond, _"Like I do,"_

"_Maybe the Base hasn't blown up,"_ I heard 'Bee say.

Jack gave a slight wince.

The time our Base blew up…Jack tried to get Optimus out…but he failed. We all felt him get hurt, and it still stung.

"It is a secondary outpost designed and built by Jackson and Kara in case of an event just like this," Optimus II continued.

"They both designed and built this place?" Ben asked, looking around at the base, taking in the details.

"_You've seen Iadail and the Infinite White…don't look so shocked,"_ I chastised over his and _my_ bond.

We'd figured out that it worked with the two of us ever since Jack first changed Ben. It's like some part of Ben's Autari self got stuck to his human self.

"Well Kara did," Arcee II said, "Science and math was… never Jack's strong suit."

Her optics glazed for a moment.

"_Sounds like you,"_ 'Bee and I told Jack.

He shot both of us a glare.

Arcee II shook herself.

"Point is, the base isn't complete yet, and can't be without them. Lot of the tech is Kryptonian, which means we can't finish everything without Kara." she finished.

"Okay got it." Several of us said at once.

Optimus turned to his double.

"How did these events occur though?" he asked.

"I assume you know of the Omega Keys, and by extension the Omega Lock?" Optimus II responded.

Several bots and humans shuddered.

Jack, 'Bee and I winced and looked looked at Optimus II sadly. We had all _died_ because of that blasted thing. Brought back, yes. 'Bee healed, yes. But we fraggin' _died_!

"Yes, we do," we all said.

"Then you may know most of the circumstances surrounding the loss of Outpost Omega," Optimus II said.

"But wait, Kal and Kara were strong enough to take on Draconus," I said frowning, "How did the 'Cons manage to overwhelm you? Let alone get a hold of any of the keys."

Optimus II looked to Arcee II who merely bowed her helm.

Me and my friggin' mouth.

"_Tact, dear sister,"_ X said, _"Learn to control that mouth…you and Dawn both!"_

Huh, guess I have more in common with my twin than I thought.

"When Optimus found the Star Saber, and Alpha Trion told him of the Keys… We spent the next few days searching for them. I was so caught up in it, that I forgot to tell Jack," Arcee II said, "So in the end, he found out when our Smokescreen told him about them."

We all looked at each other…but mostly at Smokey, who looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"I take it he wasn't happy to be kept out of the loop?" Jack asked.

Arcee II looked directly at him.

"Furious is more like it,"

'Bee and I looked at him.

"_Don't say it,"_ Jack muttered.

"We had a fight." she lowered her helm again, "We both said some nasty things to each other and… we never saw him again after that, least not until the 'Cons had built their fortress on our doorstep."

She looked to June.

"I'm so sorry June. I couldn't keep that promise. Jack disappeared because of me. This whole situation is because of me."

We all looked between woman and femme…I don't know about the rest of them…but I didn't know what to expect. 'Lita would have probably thrown a fit because her sister didn't take care of her nephew…but I wasn't sure. Mom…don't get me _started._ She found I was dying…Jack told me that she almost sent Dad _back_ into his coma.

June stopped scratching Krypto. The massive white husky trotted off towards Hatchet II's tool bench…the medic didn't look exactly happy by that.

June let out a weary sigh.

"Let's get my children back first, Arcee," she said, "_Then_ we'll talk about the whole situation,"

I shivered slightly.

I didn't want to be there when they had that talk.

Arcee II just nodded and I could tell that she was dreading going through that time too. I really felt sorry for her. I really did.

"So what happens now?" Miko asked, looking up at Optimus and Optimus II, "I mean, do we go looking for the rest of the 'Bots or…what?"

Neither Prime had time to answer, as the low roar of a jet sounded through the Base…immediately my family and friends were on high alert as Arcee II looked down the hall.

I didn't have a counterpart…and (other than Jack and Dad) I was the only flier on the team…and it didn't sound like Fowler's jet.

Arcee II stood up, optics wide and slightly nervous.

Wonder why?

"Optimus, we need to…" she was cut off as a large blue jet flew into the Base, flying upwards for a brief moment.

"Transform!" a gravelly voice called and the jet broke apart and reassembled into a Seeker, the Seeker landed on one knee.

Most of his armor was navy blue with red highlights. He had two wings sprouting from his shoulder and a jet nose cone placed in front of his chest. Two more fins sprouted from his lower legs and two large cannons were folded onto his back.

I'd say the most striking thing about him was his faceplate…a black square helm covered most of his head…and his faceplate was a pale red, reminding me of Breakdown's just a tiny bit. His optics were covered with grey glass, making it impossible to see who or what he was focusing on.

I heard my elder brother give a very low hiss and he shifted his wings over Avalon, I turned to face him, noticing that his eyes burned almost electric blue, dancing with lightning.

That got me worried. X was normally very calm…and when he did get riled up…it didn't end well.

"_What's wrong?"_ I prodded.

X gave another threatening snarl and put Avi behind him. I saw a pale blue-white shimmer start to form around him.

I heard Jack give a soft, barely noticeable growl…along with 'Bee and most of my family.

And that's when I noticed it…

I stood in front of Ben, wings flared to shield him.

The mech before us…had the _'Cons'_ insignia on his wings.

THEY LET A FRAGGING DECEPTICREEP IN THEIR BASE!

My family flicked out their blasters…even Optimus. X drew his weapons, one was a _Karia_, the other a tall spear. I quickly nocked an arrow to my bow and aimed for the spark.

Jack didn't move, Miko and Raf had already grabbed his arms…which were starting to look very insubstantial as they flickered and blurred, darkening to deep blue armor one minute, back to soft white cloth the next.

The 'Con looked at Arcee II who was…get this…_not freaking out_.

Not one of their team was freaking out! What in the Pit is going on here!?

"I seem to be feeling a case of déjà vu," the 'Con rasped.

"Don't move, 'Con," Cliff growled.

The 'Con looked directly at Cliff…who didn't soften his gaze…before completely ignoring him and walked over to Optimus II…and unsheathing his sword.

Optimus' blaster hummed to life as he aimed it at the 'Con…he was going to protect his counterpart…and so were the rest of us.

He had turned his back on me…so I guess I'm just going to have to settle for hitting a vital energon line in his neck…

I started my aiming ritual…breathing in and then out…

When the 'Con knelt before Optimus two and spoke once more.

"I apologize for my late arrival Optimus Prime," he started, "I made certain to find the others before heading here to ensure their safe arrival,"

I dropped my bow in shock. The celestial silver masterpiece clattered to the floor with a melodic clang.

Say…_WHAT!?_

Jack nearly fell over, Optimus blinked rapidly, 'Sides and Sunny both looked between the two 'Bots before looking at each other and shrugging, Ratchet about glitched and Jolt had to steady him, X cocked his head unsure…but he released his death grip on his weapons and shifted his right wing so that Avalon could peek out.

The others…well, let's just say…shocked would be an understatement. Flabbergasted would be too tame for it too…

In short…none of us knew what to say or what to think…

A _'Con_ giving fealty and being respectful (not sarcastically might I add) to the Prime.

The closest we _ever_ got to that was when Draconus had a change of spark and told his father that if he would start up the 'Con faction again…the Predacon would side with Jack, not Megs.

This…this was _unheard of_!

Optimus II nodded.

"In these tense times, such precaution is commendable. But we have been over this, Starscream," he said, "There is no need to bow,"

Wait…huh!?

_Screamer_ was the mech!?

I saw Arcee's optics narrow and Cliff flinch, his servo wandering up to his spark. Amber crossed her arms, glaring at the 'Con and Jack pretty much reacted the same way as his aunt…but who could blame him? Screamer did put him in a glass container…and it didn't help that Jack didn't like being put into tight spaces…like Kal.

"_Starscreecher's counterpart,"_ X growled over bond, _"Starscreecher is a coward, but I would not expect him…nor his counterparts to side with the Autari counterparts,"_

"_Neither did I,"_ I answered, frowning, _"Besides…What the frag happened to him? He looks _nothing_ like our Stiletto Heeled Creep,"_

Smokey was the one to break the silence.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he protested in disbelief, slightly glitching, "You have a _'Con_ on your side!? You have _Starscream_ on your side!?"

Screamer rose and looked at Smokey.

"It would appear that even his counterpart is an overeager claude," he muttered.

Amber's eyes turned hard and her jaw clenched as she eyed the 'Con.

I winced, you do _not_ insult that girl's guardians…she's worse than me about mine. And that's saying something.

I heard her growl something but I couldn't catch it.

Luckily, Smokey and Sunny both stepped in front of her as she started. I swear, she would have done the same thing she did to our Screamer if she had a few of Que's boomsticks and his grappling gloves. Put out both optics and blow off his arm…and probably worse. She's been working on her aim since Chicago.

Thank the Maker she didn't…that I knew of.

I heard the two give her a soft reprimand.

"Yes," Screamer continued, "The Autobots have a Decepticon turncoat in their ranks. Yes, I share the same name as that pathetic coward that you know,"

And he just moved up fifty points on my respect meter.

"_No_ I am nothing like him, nor ever _have_ been like him,"

The rest of my family still looked unsure. Especially 'Cee, Cliff and Amber.

"This Starscream hails from a dimension different to the both of ours where the war still rages and is fought over a different resource," Optimus II reassured us, "He has long since proven himself as an ally and friend, there is no need for hostility,"

Jack was the first to nod, kinda surprising…since he _was_ the one who almost took Kal out when he first saw him. Then again…he's gotten better at not judging people based on first impressions. Wheeler being a prime example…although, they _technically _weren't counterparts…

Ugh. Knowing that Jack and _my dad_ are counterparts was just weird…very weird. But I see why they are. Their temperaments are the same. Mess with family…you die.

"So…now that we aren't on a fight to the death basis…" Sean started, turning to Screamer, "You said you found the others…where are they now?"

"And how long until they arrive?" Dr. Williams asked.

Starscream looked down at the two humans, and perhaps by instinct they backed away slightly.

If he was offended, he didn't let it show.

"Two of the Autobots should be arriving any minute now," he answered before looking back at Optimus and bowing his helm, "They were the only two I could find… I am sorry Optimus."

As if on cue, two engines rumbled through the other entrance. A large green SUV and a primarily yellow Urbana 500 with black highlights rumbled into base. The two stopped and their doors opened, letting their respective charges out.

Well…telling 'Bee apart from his counterpart will be easy.

Raf II held his laptop under his arm, as per usual, and wore a grim expression on his face. Until he saw us. Then he stopped dead, a confused look on his face. I didn't blame him. Our Raf looked at him, slightly confused as well.

Miko's counterpart emerged from her guardian, head bowed. Of the two, she looked very… depressed at the moment.

She ignored us, or didn't notice us, instead looking at Optimus II.

"Did they make it?" she asked hopefully, "Jack and Kara, did they manage to escape?"

Optimus II bowed his helm.

"No… I fear the Decepticons have both of them in their custody." he murmured softly.

Miko II clenched her hands and eyes, hanging her head. Bulkhead II transformed and would have moved to comfort her…

I noticed a very subtle shimmer in the air around her…and Bulkhead II promptly took a step back, Bumblebee II doing the same. I frowned…something was up.

The girl suddenly whirled to face the wall and screamed as loud as she could.

The sound was so strong, so loud that it stabbed at my own ears and I went down, screaming in pain as I held my ears, X and Avi went down as well and Jack and the rest of my family and friends covered their audios/ears, groaning or yelling from pain.

And I thought Miko and Amber's wake up calls were bad! Oh Primus…this…_this_ hurt!

That said, an entire chunk of the wall proceeded to shatter. The noise was so loud that had anyone been caught in the blast, there was no guarantee they'd be able to hear anymore…I didn't think I would hear well either.

As quick as she started, Miko II stopped screaming and merely stood there panting slightly. Still panting she looked back at Optimus II.

"How are we getting them back?" she demanded.

I saw our Miko look jealously at her counterpart. I saw the question come up in her eyes…but Dr. Williams shushed her before she could ask.

"Even at full strength we would be unable to assault the Decepticon fortress," Optimus II told Miko II, "Which is why we brought in reinforcements,"

Miko II looked at us for the first time…and her eyes went wide.

"They're…they're the ones from the other dimension…where Jack went?" she asked, "Aren't they,"

Optimus II gave a nod before turning to our Optimus.

"Would you introduce your team to us once again?" he asked.

"I would be honored," came our Optimus' reply.

The 'Bots and humans who haven't met us yet all looked at Optimus in shock.

"What happened to _you_?" Bulkhead II asked, "Er, I mean, sir?"

Optimus gave a small smile before it disappeared.

"As I have already told your medic and your leader, a similar fate to what happened to your Jasper and your Base happened to our own," he said, "But as you can see…our predicament was far more…severe. I was badly damaged and near the point of death, I was revived by the Forge of Solus Prime and reformatted as my former frame was too badly damaged to survive,"

He put up a servo as Miko II opened her mouth.

"The time for questions will come later," Optimus said, "Now is the time for you to get to know _my_ team, as you very well know your own,"

He turned to Elita.

"This is Elita One, my mate and the mother of our son, who you will be introduced to…very soon. She is the eldest sister of Arcee and Chromia, who at the moment is in our own dimension, defending from that side in case our enemy is there,"

Elita and Arcee both gave a soft smile and a nod to the assembly.

Optimus turned to Ratchet and Jolt.

"You all know Ratchet in your own world, but his assistant you may not," Optimus said.

Jolt knelt down gracefully.

"I'm Jolt," he said, "I'm Ben's guardian and the brains behind the operation,"

That raised a laugh from us…Ratchet didn't like that very well and gave Jolt a rap on the helm with his wrench as he stood back up.

Smokescreen, 'Sides, and Sunny were next.

Optimus started to say something but was cut off by Miko II.

"Smokey?" she asked, "You're…"

"Alive?" Smokey said, "Yeah…we…kinda went over that. Sorry about your guys' loss,"

"**He's calmer than the other one,"** 'Bee II said.

Our 'Bee flinched and his doorwings drooped a bit. Jack and I shot him a look…this would not go well. Our 'Bee could speak, theirs couldn't.

How were we going to get through this?

"Might be the part that he has a charge," Arcee II suggested.

The other Teams' optics and eyes went wide with shock. Smokey crossed his arms and Amber stifled a laugh.

"Yes, I have a charge," Smokescreen grumbled, "Optimus thought it would help me learn human culture…and she has,"

He picked Amber up again.

"Amber Robertson here, is my charge," he said, as Amber waved.

"She _was_ mine, Noob," Sunny objected, taking Amber from Smokey before turning to the crowd, "Name's Sunstreaker, prankster extraordinaire, most awesome and handsome frontliner in the galaxy…"

"Not to mention the most vain and the one with the biggest head," 'Sides countered.

Sunstreaker sighed, "And this here is my annoying prat of a twin, Sideswipe,"

'Sides shook his helm as he cuffed his twin over the head.

"As my twin said, I'm Sideswipe, but most call me 'Sides," he said, "I'm also a frontliner, prankster, but Dusk was my charge,"

"Was?" Bulkhead II asked.

"Optimus is now…he kinda took over when I…offlined," 'Sides muttered 'offlined' so soft that I could barely hear him, "But…that's another story…let's get back to intros, right Prime?"

Optimus nodded and looked at Wheeljack, Bulkhead and 'Bee.

"Name's Wheeljack," the white Wrecker shrugged, "Wrecker and Sean's Guardian,"

"And you already know Bulkhead and Bumblebee," Optimus continued.

"Why is your 'Bee black with yellow highlights?" Raf II asked.

"Do you wish to tell them, Bumblebee, or shall I?" Optimus asked.

"_You tell them,"_ 'Bee said over bond, _"My counterpart still can't speak…I don't want to make this uncomfortable for him,"_

Optimus nodded as 'Bee motioned towards him.

"When the Base was destroyed, the Decepticons attempted to track us all down, Bumblebee thought it wise to change his color so that he could keep Rafael safe as they traveled. It worked quite admirably. So much so that Smokescreen followed his lead," Optimus explained.

"Ok, so know we know who all your 'Bots are…" Raf II said, "Are you going to introduce us to your human team?"

"Why not?" Dr. Williams shrugged, "I'll go first then. I'm Dr. Miranda Williams, former field medic for NEST and currently a doctor at Jasper Medical Center. I'm also Ben's mother,"

Amber waved from her position from Sunny's shoulder.

"I'm Amber, as you know, aspiring drummer, honorary Wrecker, best friend to Dusk and Ben and Sean," she called.

"I thought we got past that phase?" Sean asked, slightly hurt.

"Wait, you actually made it official?" I asked, "When!?"

"Right before we left home," Amber quipped, "Sorry, Sean, still kinda getting used to us being an item now,"

Sean rolled his eyes jokingly and turned to the new people.

"Name's Sean, inventor, photographer, Amber's boyfriend, and also Honorary Wrecker," Sean said.

"Do I hear a British accent?" Miko II asked, "Dude! Where are you from?"

"London," Sean shrugged, "Lived there 'til I was eighteen and then went traveling with Jackie after he saved my life when my dad was killed by 'Cons,"

He waved his hand as Miko II opened her mouth to question him again.

"I'd rather not talk about it, please," he finished.

She nodded.

"Well, you already know the three of us," our Miko said as she gestured at her, Jack and Raf, "Since we're you guys pretty much,"

"Actually…there's one they might not know," Raf countered, looking at Jack.

"Oh, right!" Miko groaned, smacking her head, "Jack?"

"You're Ultimus, aren't you?" Raf II asked Jack, "Our Jack said he had a counterpart…but the only thing we got out of him was that your name was Ultimus,"

"Wait…he didn't really tell you about him?" Miko asked as Jack elbowed her softly.

"Miko, I would _really_ like to stay away from what happened the last time," Jack growled, voice getting closer to his 'Prime Authority' range as he spoke.

"**What does she mean?"** 'Bee II asked, **"And why does he have a name like that?"**

Raf II started to translate...

"I have a name like that because I was given it, Bumblebee," Jack answered.

I almost burst out laughing from the looks on their faces. So shocked! Ha!

"They were _really_ not expecting you to translate that…were they?" I snickered.

"H-how did you…?" Raf II started.

"Understand him?" Jack asked, a sheepish smile gracing his face, "I might as well tell you,"

He looked at our team and shrugged. We all stepped back and gave him room.

His form flickered wildly he transformed.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Jack said, "My real name is Ultimus Prime, son of Optimus Prime and Elita One,"

Miko II and Raf II's eyes were _huge_ and their mouths dropped open. Yep, pretty much what happened every time Jack introduced himself as well, himself.

"_You're_ Boss 'Bot's _son_!?" Miko II demanded.

Jack nodded as he returned to human form.

"So…does that mean that you're adopted?" Raf II asked.

"No he is not," Elita said as she too joined her son in human form, "I'm still June, but Jack's Legacy, a gift that only Primes have, turned me human when I crash landed on Earth the day he was born. He can manipulate his and anyone around him forms,"

"If he can do that…can he do something else besides human and 'Bot?" Miko II asked.

Jack shuddered.

"Once and only once," he said, "Never again,"

"When was this!?" Elita demanded.

"Long time ago when I was still figuring out my gift," he answered, "I will _not_ go into detail about that…why don't we just continue with intros please?"

He turned to Ben.

"I think it's your turn now?" he asked.

Ben shrugged and gave a wave.

"My name is Ben Castora. I have a different last name than my mom because I held on to my Dad's name after he died," Ben said, "I'm Jack…Ultimus…Miko and Raf's engineering teacher. I'm also Dusk's fiancé,"

"You two finally got together?" Arcee II asked, smiling, "Congratulations, when is the big day?"

"Actually…it was a few hours ago," I replied sadly as Ben kissed my head, "Our wedding was interrupted,"

"By me…Dusk…I'm so sorry," Arcee II said.

"No!" I corrected, "It wasn't you…it was a…family…issue,"

"More like murdering traitor issue," I heard my elder brother mutter.

"X," I reprimanded.

He shrugged.

"Yeah, so you guys must have already guessed," I said, "I'm Dusk, also known as Skyfyre Prime or Skyfyre _Ivorra_…I'm a Halfling, half human, half Cybreian, which is another dimension's version of a Cybertronian. I'm also the Crown Princessa of Cybres,"

That got me a few looks. But I waved it off.

"Questions later, guys," I said, "We've got two more to introduce,"

I turned to my siblings.

X came forwards, gently guiding Avalon with him. The girl hid behind him as he stopped, she grabbed his wing and pulled it over in front of her. I somehow managed to suppress the 'Aw!' that wanted to escape.

"I am Xavier Greyman, but you can call me X…since it is quicker to say than my birth name," my brother said, "I am Dusk's eldest brother. And this little one…who will not let go of my leg, is Avalon, the youngest of mine and Dusk's family,"

Avalon peeked out at the mention of her name, saw the people staring at her and immediately ducked back behind X.

* * *

Miko POV

As soon as Dusk's little sister peeked out from behind her elder brother and then hid again, everyone was done. Yes, Avalon was very cute…but I had a question of my own that I was _denied_ asking earlier.

I coughed, trying to get attention…

It worked.

"Ok, now that intros are out of the way…" I started, looking at my sonic powered counterpart, "_How_ did you do that!?"

I pointed at the broken wall.

"That?" my counterpart asked, jerking her thumb at the rubble, "You mean you can't do that!?"

"No, I can't do that!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

I mean, I can get maybe a bit of the same damage if I was in my armor but…

"If I could, that would be _awesome_!" I finished.

I saw Jack shake his head and mouth 'Primus help us,' and I shot a glare at him.

"So _spill_," I ordered my counterpart.

She held up her hands defensively.

"Don't need to yell at me," she said, "Anyway, the reason I can do _that_, "Was because of a little accident with a relic. You guys familiar with the resonance blaster?"

I saw Jackie, 'Bee, Arcee, Dusk and Sean shudder.

"Yes," Wheeljack answered.

"Well, Jack and Krypto came across a 'Con dig a few weeks back, fought their way through, then came back with the resonance blaster. Though I think Krypto liked chewing on Soundwave's tentacle more," she laughed.

Dusk snorted and said something that sounded like 'sweet revenge'.

I saw Jack look over at Krypto, who was gnawing on one of Ratchet II's wrenches. Tooth marks lined the wrench and the husky stopped for a moment, eyes flicking towards Jack. He bit his fangs into the metal with ease and proceeded to tear a chunk off before _swallowing it whole._ The whole time…he glared at Jack.

Jack gulped, eyes glowing in fear, and gave a soft, frightened noise that sounded like a whirr before sidling closer to his parents.

I had a feeling they wouldn't be able to protect him much.

"Anyway," my counterpart continued, "I got a little too close to the blaster, and…well…it blew up in my face,"

She shuddered. Ouch. That _had _to hurt.

"But when I woke up," she added, "I accidently found out that I could do things like that. I call it a sonic scream,"

"You almost ruptured our audio receptors too," Ratchet II pointed out.

"I _told_ you it was an _accident_!" she retorted, "I couldn't control my powers at the time!"

Ratchet II snorted and shook his helm. My counterpart glared at him, or more specifically the wrench lying behind him. She flung her hand out, and a wave of sound shot out, bounced off the wall behind him and hit the wrench, knocking the medic in the helm with it.

Dusk started shrieking with laughter, holding onto Ben for support. Our Ratchet fixed her with a cold, green-tinted glare, but the Halfling kept laughing, gasping for air finally before wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I knew one day he'd get what was coming to him…" she gasped, "Too bad it was the wrong counterpart,"

Ratchet glared at her, fingering his own wrench…but said nothing.

And _that_ scared me.

My counterpart blew on the tip of her finger.

"I can also shoot sound waves from any part of my body," she added, "Even make shield for short times,"

I pouted. This was _so_ not fair! I'm so jealous.

"But that's not the…" she stopped as a deep roar echoed through the tunnel, "Oh, _this_ ought to be interesting,"

Our Team Prime looked at her, confused…but we didn't have time to say anything.

A _massive_ black motorcycle with no rider rumbled into Base. It was easily twice the size as Arcee's alt, and built like a chopper with large wheels and two large headlights at the front. It was a model to match the roar that emanated from the pitch black engine.

And then it transformed.

The metal shifted and spiraled upwards, reforming into a towering femme who stood as tall as Optimus II and Jack both. Her entire body was covered in layers of black plates. Each one was as black as the blackness of space. On her right shoulder pad a silver 'Bot insignia shone proudly. Two large silver horns rose up and curved inwards, and a long metal braid cascaded down her back, stopping at her upper thighs. Her servos were clawed and her faceplate…

It was marred by several scars and weld marks, making me wonder what in the world had happened to her. It reminded me vaguely of how our English teacher described Frankenstein's monster there were so many scars. She lacked the more obvious lips of most femmes, hers being thinner and pale silver. 'Lita's were red, Arcee's were borderline pink…but Dusk's were closer to this femme's in color. In thinness, I'd never seen anything like it.

She was beautiful in the way a panther or a storm is beautiful. A wild, graceful beauty that frightened and shocked me.

Her platinum optics gazed around the room, seemingly ignoring us, and landed on Prime II.

They narrowed even more as they landed on him and the femme stormed over to Optimus II. He opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance.

A servo went up and a loud, clanging smack sounded, causing sparks to fly the femme hit the Prime so hard!

Our 'Bots' weapons shifted slightly as the Prime reeled from the blow.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again Optimus Prime!" the femme roared in anger.

The Prime managed to get back to his pedes only for the femme to grip his chestplates and pull him in…

Pressing her scarred lips to his for several moments.

I blinked in shock, Jack's jaw dropped and he turned his head hastily away, a furious blush creeping up his face.

"Ew!" Avalon murmured softly and X put his hand over her eyes.

Dusk looked paler than normal and Elita closed an optic, turning towards Optimus.

Our Prime stood there like he was carved from stone. No expression _whatsoever_.

The kiss went on for several more moments…then minutes…

Until Optimus cleared his throat softly.

"Would you care to introduce us to your…friend, Optimus?" he asked.

* * *

Jack POV

The femme broke the kiss with Dad's counterpart off and the other Prime stood there…looking absolutely stunned. I vaguely wondered if that was the look on my dad's faceplate when Mom kissed him for the first time. The femme looked at Dad, expression unreadable…much like Dad's at times.

She put a servo on her hip.

"You may call me Voidwalker," she said.

I noticed that she didn't say 'my name'. Maybe she had trust issues?

"I would assume that you are the Autobots from the alternate dimension that Kal-El mentioned when I first arrived here," she said simply.

"We are," Dad replied, "Though Kal failed to mention…"

"That there was another femme in his Prime's life," Mom cut in, servo on her hip.

I winced.

There were a variety of ways this could go…

And not one of them were good.

At all.

It was just…just…awkward.

And they say _I_ was bad when I first met Kal.

I felt the jealousy and anger rolling off Mom in waves through bond. Even _Dad_ looked like he wanted to step away.

If Voidwalker was at all caught offguard by Mom…she didn't show it.

She looked _satisfied_ by the kiss she stole from Optimus.

"I was not on Earth during the time that Kal was sent to your dimension," she explained, "And likely would have never heard of it, had he not referred to his behavior when meeting me as 'pulling an Ultimus',"

I winced and felt my face heat up. Somehow I _knew_ that was going to come back and haunt me while I was here. I just knew it.

"I assume that you are Ultimus," she stated, looking me over.

"Ugh…yeah," I admitted, rubbing my head nervously.

Mom gave a soft growl. I silently prayed that this would get over with soon…I did _not_ want a fight on my hands. _Especially_ with Mom in mama-bear mode. I heard what she did to the man Silas sent to kidnap me after the MECH incident…it was _not_ pretty.

"Exactly what did he tell you?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"That you are a Prime," she said, eyeing me like she was measuring me up to someone, "Whether that is true though…remains to be seen,"

I felt like I had been hit.

I could feel Dusk, Mom's, 'Bee's, Arcee's, and Dad's slight annoyance. They all thought me to be a good Prime…I knew the opposite was true.

I mean, what Prime threatens and holds a grudge against his counterpart?

I kept my face calm as I watched her go towards the terminal.

"I suggest we prep for battle," she said, "My charge is in Decepticon servos, and I don't intend to let her stay that way,"

What?

"Whoa, wait," Dusk said, finally finding her voice, "_You're_ Kara's guardian?"

Voidwalker typed in a few commands.

"I am,"

"_Doesn't strike me as the guardian type,"_ Dusk growled over bond.

"_Be nice,"_ I told her.

"_When she belittles you? Don't hold your breath,"_

Voidwalker typed in another command and the floor beneath Raf II and Miko II shifted. Several triangular pieces of flooring seemed to cave in, before shifting backwards into the ground. A large circular table rose up from the ground and a holographic screen flashed across the middle.

The femme walked over to it and pressed a servo on a panel. A large 3-D scale model of Darkmount materialized.

"_If we had that when we attacked Darkmount…maybe we wouldn't have gotten captured as quick as we did," _'Bee grumbled over bond.

I didn't say anything as Voidwalker turned to us.

"And I intend to ensure that my charge is brought home safely," she finished.

**Rapidfyrez should be posting his half later today. I just posted mine because my computer works better earlier in the morning. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Dark Ages

**And we're back! This one went a _lot_ quicker than the last one...maybe because I wasn't buried in snow :P Anyway, hope you guys like it! *Warning* There's some violent/bloody/heartwrenching stuff in this one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers Prime **_**or**_** Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 2

Dark Ages

Dusk POV

The 3-D holographic model shimmered in the middle of the massive circular table that Raf II now unintentionally stood on. Miko II looked up at him and grinned. She flicked her arms down, and with a boom, was propelled up onto the table next to her friend, landing gracefully next to him. Our Miko crossed her arms and grumbled to herself.

Every 'Bot gathered around the table as Voidwalker and Optimus II examined the model.

"According to initial scans of the fortress," Optimus II started, "There are three primary entrances."

He pointed at the top by the cannons, and they were highlighted in bright green.

"Here," he pointed at the thick base of the fortress, above what appeared to be a large pit of some sort, "Here."

He pointed at a small entrance at the bottom of the base.

"And here."

Optimus examined the three points, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Had we more troops with air based vehicle modes, we could attempt to go for the cannons, resistance would be weakest there."

The only ones who could fly were him, me, Jack, and I'm guessing X…I haven't seen his mech form yet. None of us have.

Void shook her head, "No, Megatron's air defenses have recently seen a large bolster in numbers with a new shock troop."

She pressed a few keys in and the hologram was replaced with the new 'Cons. I looked at the cons with morbid fascination.

They looked familiar…

"These troops bear resemblance to the Seeker Armada Megatron had access to in our own dimension," Optimus commented, "Yet they are different."

"That's because they aren't Seekers," Starscream said, leaning on the table with his servos.

Everyone looked to the 'Con turncoat.

"During my expedition looking for Bulkhead and Bumblebee, I discovered that these new troops are in fact, triple changers." he explained.

There were looks of concern between everyone assembled. Triple changers, a robot mode, a flight mode, and a ground mode. AKA: Me.

"This complicates things." Elita said, looking at the 3-D model.

"As if these things weren't hard enough to off line," Arcee II muttered to herself.

Void nodded, "We have found that these new triple changers, or Omni-cons,"

I held back a snicker surprisingly well. I can't say much of my siblings (adopted) or my friends.

Omni-con…wow, what a name.

"Are exceptionally resilient," Void continued, "Decapitation, dismemberment, stabbing them, or blasting them only slows them down. The only sure fire way to off line one…"

She thrust her servo through the holograms chest.

"Is to remove the spark."

Her talons curled and she brought her arm back to her side.

"Add Dark Energon as their primary fuel source, and these new Decepticon foot soldiers are a force to be reckoned with. Even Kal-El and Kara could not hope to hold their own against them in battle for long."

_"Triplechanging Zombiecons…_great_," _I grumbled over bond to Jack.

_"Ugh, don't remind me,"_ he shuddered, _"Bad enough we got stuck on board with _regular_ ones,"_

He turned to the hologram and frowned.

"But we saw him take out dozens of cons in our verse," Jack pointed out, "How could these new ones beat them?"

"Dark Energon," Arcee II said, "Next to Kryptonite, it's the only substance we know of that can hurt Kara or Jack. In large enough quantities, it can render them helpless,"

"So…what do we do now?" Ben asked.

I looked at the hologram, frowning as I took in the new 'Con's form.

"If we attack them all at once, those things will destroy us," I reasoned, "If you send me, Ja…_Ultimus_, sorry, X, and Optimus in all by ourselves, the amount of dark energon will kill us,"

"Do _you_ have a suggestion then?" Void asked, "That will _not_ end with our untimely demise?"

Ok. I've decided I don't like her.

"A plan," I answered, crossing my arms, "we split into two teams. One distracts the…Omni-cons…and the other rescues Kal and Kara,"

"Divide and conquer," Cliff said with a hint of approval.

"All we need is volunteers for the infiltration team and attack team," Void said, "I volunteer for the infiltration team. Kara is my responsibility,"

Her talons dug into the metal, leaving deep furrows.

"I refuse to leave her in the hands of the Decepticons,"

"As will I," Optimus II volunteered, "Our Kryptonian allies' current state is my fault in part. I pushed him too hard, forgetting that he was just a child. It was ultimately his downfall,"

The guilt in his voice and faceplate was heartbreaking.

"I'll go too," I said, glaring at Void.

I _dare_ you to say something femme.

She didn't even acknowledge me.

Yep, _still_ don't like her.

"Kara's a friend, and so is Kal," I finished.

"Well, then by _that_ logic," Jack said, stepping forwards, "I have to go too,"

I shot a look at him.

_"I'm not going to smother you, I promise," _he said over bond.

I gave a nod.

"Hey, we'll go," Cliff said, gesturing to himself and Arcee, "Might get a chance to scrap Starscream,"

I saw the turncoat scowl slightly and he cleared his throat as he crossed his arms.

"The…_other_ Starscream," Cliff corrected hurriedly as Arcee shook her helm.

"Then get in line," Starscream rasped, "I want my double's head. He disgraces my name with his mere existence,"

Now _this_ is a Starscream I like.

"What about you?" I asked Arcee II, "Kal is your boyfriend…"

She looked away. Dang it, Dusk. Learn to read people, sheesh!

"I'd…rather not," she whispered, "I don't think he'd want to talk to me anytime soon after everything that happened.

"And us, don't forget about us!" Miko II said, volunteering herself and Raf II.

Ok, her I was expecting…but little Raf II? What did he have? It got me wondering.

"You and Rafael will remain at base," Optimus II ordered.

"But…!"

"Remain. At. Base," Void ordered.

The authority we got from her was scary…almost like Optimus'…but it got the point across.

Miko II crossed her arms and sat cross legged on the table, pointing.

Raf II on the other hand, opened his laptop and started typing furiously on the keyboard.

Optimus II looked at our Optimus.

"I trust that you will handle the Assault while the infiltration team makes its way inside?"

"I will," Optimus nodded

"Good."

"I am coming as well," X said.

I turned towards my brother and started to protest.

He held up a hand.

"Our Mom told me to watch over you and Avalon," he said firmly, his voice cutting through the air, "I'll not allow you to go by yourself. If something were to happen to you…like it already has on Cybres, I would never forgive myself if I wasn't there to help protect you,"

I gave an exasperated growl. Die three times and suddenly _everyone's_ all over you.

"Fine," I muttered.

Avalon tugged on my shirt.

"I come too?" she asked, silver-blue eyes pleading.

I knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Avi, I need you to stay here," I said.

"But I can help!" she protested, drawing…and I can't believe I'm saying this…

She drew out a diamond blade…about as tall as her waist…and held it like she _knew_ how to use it.

"I need you to protect Ben and the others for me…can you do that?" I asked.

"Protect brother?" she asked, looking at Ben.

I nodded.

She gave a defeated sigh and nodded.

"That's my girl," I purred, drawing her into an embrace, "And Avi?"

"Yes?"

"If he acts up, you can poke him,"

"Really!?"

"No!" Ben yelled.

"Yes," I replied, ruffling her hair.

Avi giggled.

"You be a good girl, Avalon," X said, "You listen to Mrs. Darby and Dr. Williams, alright?"

Avalon nodded.

I turned to Ben and he come close, holding my hands.

"I can help too," he murmured.

"I need you to stay in one piece," I said.

"I need _you_," he growled, "I've lost you three times now…I don't want to make it four,"

"It won't be four," I promised.

He fought with himself.

"Please be careful," he whispered.

"I will be,"

He kissed my cheek.

"Where's the kiss on the lips?" I asked.

"You get _that_ when you come back," he teased, flicking my dyed bang away from my eyes.

I heard the rest of the team getting ready to mobilize.

Optimus II walked to a door in the wall, which slid open. He walked in for a brief moment, and emerged, the Star Saber resting on his shoulder.

"Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

Jack POV

We went through the Groundbridge and out into what used to be Jasper.

"Déjà vu," I heard Dusk mutter sarcastically.

"We're reliving our past, Dusk," my aunt sighed.

"Gee, Arcee, I never would have guessed,"

That got my adopted sister a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dusk sighed, waving her hand, "Point is…let's just hope we don't get _caught_ this time,"

The ashes swirled around us and I shuddered as I saw the twisted, black spire called Darkmount.

"Welcome to Darkmount, population: about 50 million 'Cons," I heard Cliff say.

"I've never seen it from the ground," I said.

"It ain't pretty from the air either," Dusk added.

"Hush," Mom whispered, "We need to…get down now!"

All of us ducked as a Vehicon shot over our hiding place.

"You think it saw us?" I asked.

"I don't know," Mom answered, turning towards the rest of the assault and infiltration teams.

"Let's hope not…but assume they did," X said, scrutinizing the Citadel…like he was looking for weak points.

"I think now would be a good time to split up," I suggested, turning towards my dad and his counterpart.

"Autobots, you know what to do, split up," Optimus said, "Assault team, circle around the left while I take the infiltration team to the Citadel,"

He turned to his Autobots on the Assault team.

"You take orders from my counterpart for now," he said.

They nodded.

My parents came over to me. I shifted to mech form and embraced them.

"Stay safe," Mom ordered, "Please, _please_ do not let this be a repeat of the Omega Lock,"

"I don't think it'll get _that_ bad," I said, trying to reassure her.

I don't think I did a good job.

"Good luck," I added as they went off.

Dusk shifted to femme form and got ready to leave…

X didn't shift or anything.

"Aren't you going to transform?" I asked him.

He flew up to Dusk's shoulder and sat there.

"No," was his reply.

It was so sharp and firm that I didn't question him.

He seemed to notice my adversion to asking.

"I find it better to move around stealthily when not in mech form," he replied, "my frame is…"

He seemed to search for the right word.

"Not normal," he finally said.

"Flashy?" I asked.

"In a sense…it isn't practical for sneaking around," he admitted, "simply because my size and my wings are…obvious,"

"How so?" Starscream asked.

"They don't flatten like a normal Seeker's," X said, gesturing to Dusk's wings, which were pressed close to her back, "They are rigid and don't…"

"You may converse later," Voidwalker reprimanded, "Now is the time to be silent,"

I looked at my family and shrugged.

She _really_ doesn't like me. I just know it.

We followed behind Optimus as he lead the infiltration team to the entrance at the base of the tower. Only two single guards stood out front.

_"Only _two?" Dusk asked over bond, _"You know…I think that our Megs was more paranoid than this one,"_

Optimus looked to Void and Starscream. He nodded, and the two warriors sprung to their pedes and shot down the hill. Void sprinted down, keeping low to the ashen earth while Starscream leaped over head, his crimson blade shining in the light.

He landed behind the closest guard, who whirled to face him, blaster armed. That was as far as he got though, as the 'Con suddenly found its head spinning off into the air, Energon trailing behind it.  
A golden blur shot by Starscream's head, and he turned to see the other guard impaled to the wall, a golden spear jutting from its helm. Void strolled past him and plucked the spear from the cons face, not sparing it a second glance.

The femme and mech looked at us and motioned for us to follow. Optimus relayed the signal, and the six of us leaped over the rocky hill we'd been using as cover, sliding down the hill. Optimus kept a servo on the Star Saber strapped to his back, wary.

He looked at the sealed door, and without missing a beat, slid the Star Saber in between the seam where the two doors met. The blade began to glow vibrant blue and sparks flew as the door began glow molten red, then orange, and finally white. The door sizzled and popped, before melting, leaving a large hole in the middle, ready for us to enter.

_"Huh, never done that before," _I said to Dusk over bond, _"That's kinda neat,"_

_"Might have to try it out sometime,"_ she agreed.

Optimus sheathed the sword and motioned for us to enter, waiting outside the steaming entrance. Void and Screamer entered first, careful not to touch the molten edges. Arcee and Cliff followed, with me ducking in after them, and then Dusk, who made certain not to bump X into the red hot steel.

I heard X give a soft hiss of pain as a wing barely brushed the steel. Dusk looked at her brother worriedly.

"I don't have the immunity to fire you do," he told her softly, "I take after Mom,"

The Prime followed last, entering a large blackish purple hallway, that looked nearly identical to the halls of the _Nemesis_. This of course mean that the a set of buttresses lined either side of the wall and were evenly spaced down along the wall, casting eerie shadows across the ground thanks to the poor lighting.

_"If you start singing 'Ring around the Rosie' I'll offline you,"_ Dusk threatened softly.

'Bee and I did that to her back on Cybertron…just for fun. Yeah, she chased us around the _Nemesis_ at least three times.

We never did it again.

Optimus took point once more, and began to walk down the halls, surprisingly quiet for someone his size, making sure to check around every corner at every intersection. The halls were too quiet, too abandoned. I didn't like it.

_"Trap?"_ Dusk asked.

_"Trap,"_ I agreed, _"Arcee, Dusk, be on guard,"_

"Be on your guard," Optimus warned, voicing what I had told my family, "We do not know what tricks Megatron may have waiting for us within these halls."

We remained silent, though several nodded in understanding. My uncle was a crafty one…why should his counterpart be any different? Always best to expect the unexpected with him.

It was if a switch had been thrown when Optimus warned us. Two doors slid open, and a group of four Omni-Cons came roaring out, blades extended. In the tight corridors, Optimus had no time to draw the Star Saber. It was a good thing he had more than just the Star Saber then.

He shifted his servos to blades and caught an Omni-cons blade in an X. He kicked it back, before twisting on his pede and slicing its head off. Like before, decapitation wasn't enough. The 'Con kept fighting, slashing at the Prime. Until, that is, a golden spear burst from behind, shorting out its spark.

"Jack!" Dusk yelled.

I whipped around…barely raising my sword in time as an Omni-con slashed down at me. I grunted, struggling to keep the blade from cutting me down.

The Omni-con gave a sharp toothed smirk. I growled, engaging my battlemask, finding a reserve of strength deep down, and shoved it backwards. I tried to stab it, but it knocked me over. Dusk yelled and leapt on its back, yanking its head backwards. The Omni-con yanked her off his back and threw her on top of me.

X slashed and hacked, his wings beating furiously, lightning arching across the feathers but the 'Con grabbed him by his ankle and threw him down onto the floor.

The 'Con tried to stab Dusk, but I blocked it with my blade, kicking it backwards.

"Don't touch her," I growled.

I saw Optimus join me and together we finished the 'Con off.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded.

With his and Void's added help, the three remaining Omni-cons were left in twitching pieces on the floor. Everyone made sure to keep clear of the Dark Energon, except Void who walked through the stuff unaffected.

We looked at her funny, except Starscream, and she ignored us. She walked to Optimus, resting the golden spear on her shoulder.

"Where to now Optimus?" She asked.

"Your demise," a voice hissed from the darkness.

We whirled to face the voice, and slowly the figure emerged from the shadows. He was unlike anything I had ever seen before. He was covered in deep purple armor plates, so dark that it was almost pitch black. Glowing purple panels were attached to his chest and shoulder pads as well as his thighs. His pedes had two large spikes at the end, and a singular curved spike jutting from his knee guards. More spikes jutted from his elbows, and his servos were clawed like most cons. Two large wings sprung from his back, and the wheels on his pedes rolled as he walked. He was a triple changer like Dusk.

His faceplate wasn't visible, hidden behind what looked almost like a sci-fi style oxygen mask. Tubes wound around into his back, and were glowing a sickly violet. His optics were covered by a purple visor, and his angular helm had two spikes sticking out from front, forming a purple V. And he was big, no massive. Easily a head taller than Megatron himself, and nearly twice as wide. His limbs were thick and the chords that made up Cybertronian muscle fiber were large and bulging.

All in all, he looked as though he was designed purely with the intent of killing. He stopped a good distance away, his claws scraping together in anticipation.

"Your infiltration ends here Prime," he rasped.

His voice was both deep and ancient, yet… young and light. A weird mix.

Optimus pulled the Star Saber out of its sheath, its blade glowing a faint blue.

"And you would be?" he asked, holding the Saber at the ready.

The mysterious new con showed no signs of intimidation from the blade. Partly due to the fact that his faceplate was hidden by the mask and visor.

He scraped his claws together.

"I am the pinnacle of Decepticon engineering, the ultimate soldier powered by the blood of Unicron itself, built with a singular purpose." His clawed fist closed tight, "To Scourge all Primes from existence. That is what you may call me. Scourge."

The hall was silent, and the glowing of the blue blade was the main source of light.

Void suddenly stepped in front of Optimus.

"Go, if this con is designed only to kill Primes, than you are the only one at risk." she stated, "After all, I am not a Prime, therefore he can't kill me,"

I grit my teeth behind my mask. I wanted to tell her otherwise…but it wasn't exactly a wise idea to talk right now.

Technically there were four of us.

Well, two Primes and two _Ivorras_.

"Um, why not just have all of us kill him?" Cliff suggested, "There's what, seven of us and one of him?"

Scourge chuckled.

"Even if you managed to defeat me, Autobots," he said, "My Omni-cons are on their way as we speak. By the time you offlined me, you would be surrounded and captured."

"Like I said," Void repeated, "Go, I'll slow him down."

Dusk stepped forward with her brother.

"Same. You guys go find Kara and Kal," she ordered.

I opened my mouth to protest, but a single look from Dusk shut me up.

_"I can handle this,"_ she said, _"Technically I'm not a Prime,"_

I sighed. I have to let her do this. She isn't weak. I gave a nod.

Optimus and the others nodded as well.

* * *

Xavier POV

"Best of luck, and be safe," he said, and led the Autobots off in the opposite direction.

Void's silver optics flicked to look at Dusk and me, as we readied ourselves. Dusk holding her twin blades, and I holding my _Karia_ and spear combo.

Void twirled her own spear, readying it.

"Stay out of my way." she warned us, "I don't want a novice getting in my way."

"Novice?" Dusk muttered softly.

_"Compared to her experience, dear sister…you are,"_ I said over bond, _"Even by Cybreian standards,"_

_"Right, you trained since you were_ _able to hold a weapon,"_

I looked up at Voidwalker.

"After you," I said, gesturing with my spear.

Voidwalker did not even acknowledge me, instead she twirled her spear and charging at Scourge. The Decepticon readied himself, shifting his left servo into… a morning star of all things, held onto his arm with a long chain. He spun the morning star as Void charged him, and brought it down on her.

The femme slid down under the mech and between his legs, popping up behind him and slashing her spear up his back. The mech snarled and stumbled forward into Dusk's and my attacks. He raised his other arm and batted away our attacks as our blades merely left scratches. Superficial damage at best.

He swatted us away with his large arm, and focused his attention on Voidwalker, her spear causing more damage at the moment. He swung his large weapon at her, only for the chain to wrap around her spear and yank it away. Voidwalker to her credit, did not stumble, but instead rolled forward, her servos shifting to blades, and slashed up.

Scourge snarled as two thin cuts appeared on his armor. He responded to this attack, by decking Voidwalker, knocking her flying across the hall. Sparks flew and metal bounced on metal as the femme went down the hall, leaving Dusk and me to fight him.

Dusk flipped over head, striking with one of her blades, the piping around Scourges mask rupturing slightly. A small trickle of Dark Energon dripped from the tube, causing Scourge to roar in fury, shifting his mace into a servo, and then into a long serrated blade.

_"Good,"_ I nodded to her over bond.

Dusk gave a weak nod and stood, swords at ready.

_"I know you are tired, I am too. This…substance…is draining us," _I told her, _"But I need you to keep going, alright?"_

She nodded and we both charged forwards.

He locked blades with us, his great strength putting him on even fitting, an individual arm being strong enough to hold both of us back. Dusk growled to herself and Scourge shoved her away. Only for Voidwalker to come sprinting in, her spear back in her hands.

She twirled it over head, and leaped upwards, falling back down and slamming it into Scourge's shoulder. The Decepticon roared in pain, more Dark Energon leaking from the wound.

I stifled a groan of pain as it spilled. More of that sapping our strength…it would not end well for Dusk and me.

And on top of that, despite the ample amount of Energon, it was a minor wound. The plating on Scourge's body was thick and tough, it was nigh impossible to damage the mech with any real wound.  
Voidwalker landed on the other side of Scourge and readied herself for reengagement.

Suddenly, the femme stumbled, her head hitting the wall.

"Voidwalker!" I called.

She did not answer me…

But I saw something.

A huge, violet mech with a single optic.

"Shockwave," Dusk hissed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Think Dr. Frankenstein as a 'Run and you've got Cyclops over there,"

Shockwave said something to Voidwalker and the femme panicked…

And she bolted.

"Void…where are you…!" Dusk cut off as Scourge backhanded her.

Dusk hit the wall hard, so hard that it knocked off her concentration and she shifted back to human form. Scourge grabbed her by the wing and lifted her high.

My sister beat her free wing frantically, trying to get away.

I felt a surge of warm electrical tingles rise from my feet and into my hands as a bolt of blue white lightning shot from my fingertips and slammed into the Decepticon's right shoulder.

"Release her," I growled.

He sneered at me and shook Dusk until she howled.

"The Autobot brat?" he asked.

I gave a curt nod and leveled my hand at him again.

"Very well," he answered…

But with one swift movement, he clenched his servo tightly. I winced as I _heard_ the metallic bones in Dusk's wing snapping and screeching as they were being crushed…

Dusk shrieked louder than even the second Miko's sonic scream and Scourge dropped her.

I couldn't even identify the broken, bleeding mess of gold and black feathers as a wing.

Dusk kept screaming from the pain…and I did something that had happened once and only once.

My mind shut down into full battle mode and I let my reasoning slip away.

* * *

Jack POV

I heard the scream and I immediately recognized it as Dusk's. I didn't even hesitate as I ran back into the room where Voidwalker, Dusk and Xavier had been battling Scourge, ignoring the cries of my family and the rest of my team.

Dusk lay on the floor and…oh Primus, was that…? I ran to her and knelt down, cradling her form in my servos…it was.

Her left wing was mangled beyond recognition.

I heard a loud, deep war cry and looked up. Just in time to see a bronze mech with silver-white highlights nearly tackle Scourge.

Xavier.

The mech's optics were an eerie electric blue…like lightning, and X was right about his wings. They weren't like Dusk's, or Screamer's…

They reminded me of panels shaped to look like angel's wings.

"J-J-J…" I heard Dusk stutter.

I looked down at her.

"H-h…" she grimaced.

"Shhh, it's ok," I said, "Don't try to speak,"

Her eyes sparked slightly and she fell limp, not dead…just out cold from the pain.

I heard Xavier roar in anger and watched as he gouged out a long, jagged scar in Scourge's wing.

The 'Con backhanded him and X landed next to me. He got up and I grabbed his arm.

"X!" I shouted, "We've got to get out of here!"

He shrugged me off, optics murderous as he glared at Scourge.

"XAVIER!" I ordered, getting in front of him and holding him back with a servo.

He was heads and shoulders taller than Dad…taller than me…but that wasn't the important thing.

"She is going to _die_ if we don't get her medical attention," I growled, feeling the warmth of the Key flow through me, "If you go after Scourge, you might avenge her. _Might._ But would it not be better if she were _alive_ and you would take him down together? Was that _not_ what your mother wanted you to do?"

The bronze mech's optics dimmed slightly.

"Yes, listen to the Primeling," Scourge sneered, "Run little mech, like the coward you are!"

I gave an inward facepalm.

Scourge. You _idiot._

X gave a low, threatening snarl and started forwards, but I headed him off. I saw the others come back in.

"Get them out of here," I ordered, "I will cover you,"

Cliff and Starscream grabbed X, who was thrashing, trying to get his servos on the 'Con. My aunt gently picked up Dusk, who was still unconscious, and followed them.

Optimus looked at me.

"Where is Voidwalker?" he asked.

"I do not know," I answered, "But we will find her once we get out of here…we need to get Dusk to Ratchet…he should know what to do,"

We followed the others, shooting backwards as we did, trying to keep Scourge away from our wounded and berserker Halflings.

Finally, after a few minutes, we made it out of the Citadel, blasters blazing and swords flashing.

Scourge followed and I turned to my dad's counterpart.

"Now would be a good time to use the Star Saber," I advised.

He gave a nod and unsheathed the great sword, the blade glowed brightly as the Prime slashed through the air, a beam of cool blue light screaming from the silver metal and slamming into Scourge, knocking him back.

I saw Dad circling in the sky, gunning down 'Cons left and right.

_"DAD!"_ I called through bond, _"We need to retreat. We have wounded!"_

Dad dove downwards, coming to a landing in front of me. He took in the situation, seeing X straining to get free and Dusk lying limp in Arcee's servos.

He turned to his counterpart.

"A retreat would be most advised," he said, "We must regroup and heal our wounded,"

"And I would agree," Optimus nodded.

Both of them turned on their comm. links.

"Ratchet, open a Groundbridge and prepare the medical bay, we are bringing back wounded," Optimus said.

The Bridge opened and both of them shouted in unison.

"Autobots! Fall back!"

* * *

Ben POV

"Ow!" I yelped as something poked me in the ribs, I looked over at my future sister in law, "Avi, why did you do that?"

"Dusk told me I could," she answered nonchalantly.

"She said if I was acting up, you could,"

"Oh," she said, "I just heard her say I can poke you,"

I shook my head as both Krypto and Sirius padded over and went straight to Avalon.

The warhound had taken a liking towards Avi…once she let go of his neck anyway.

The seven year old giggled and petted the husky's white fur. Sirius huffed, laying his head on Avalon's lap and refusing to move until Avalon gave him some love too.

_"Ratchet, open a Groundbridge and prepare the medical bay,"_ I heard one of the Optimus counterparts say, _"We are bringing back wounded,"_

"Wonder who got hurt?" Amber asked as Ratchet II opened the bridge.

I saw Cliff and Screamer drag in a struggling bronze mech with panels on his back that looked like wings.

Avalon's eyes went wide.

"X!" she chirped worriedly, running towards the mech.

"Stay away, Avalon," Cliff grunted as the mech, X apparently, made a break for it, "Oh no you don't Halfling!"

If X was acting like this…what…?

Arcee ran in, cradling a small form in her servos.

My breath caught and I felt my knees go out. Amber and Sean caught me as Arcee set Dusk on the berth.

"Her…her wing," I croaked, "What…?"

X started shrieking in Cybriean.

_"THAT COWARDLY SON OF AN ABYSS-SPAWNED SCRAPPER!" _he screamed _"I WILL TEAR HIM TO PIECES AND MAKE HIM WISH FOR THE EVIL ONE TO TAKE HIS SPARK! MURDERER! KIN-SLAYER! I SHALL OFFLINE HIM AND THEN SOME!"_

"Whoa," Miko breathed, "I just understood that,"

"Might have been from that bath we took on Cybres," Sean said.

"X!" Amber shouted, "What happened!?"

The Halfling paid no attention to her.

Avalon placed a hand on X's pede. Xavier froze, optics dimming to midnight blue.

"X?" the little Halfling asked.

A blue-white shimmer formed around the elder Halfling and soon, X knelt on the floor, his bronze and white wings drooping miserably.

I went up to Jolt and Ratchet, trying to reach Dusk.

Jolt gently shoved me back.

"I need you to stay back, Ben," he said.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Her wing has been crushed," he sighed, "All her bones, nerves, everything in that wing…destroyed,"

"What are our options?" I asked, "She can be healed…right?"

Jolt shook his head sadly.

"Ben…there's _nothing_ there to repair. It's too damaged," he said, "We'll have to amputate it before it gets infected,"

"NO!" I shouted, "That'll kill her! She won't be able to fly…"

"Her life will be safe!" Jolt shouted back.

I froze.

That was the first time he raised his voice with me. Apparently he knew it too.

Jolt growled under his breath.

"Ben, if there was some way I could save it…I would, Ratchet would…but there _isn't_,"

"There is,"

We all turned to Xavier, because it was he who spoke.

"Will you allow me to use your communications terminal?" he asked Ratchet II, "I know who we can get to save my sister's wing,"

Ratchet II motioned to the terminal and X went to it. He keyed in the address and started speaking in Cybreian, but it was an archaic dialect…very hard to understand and I caught maybe one word.

_"Help,"_

An alto voice replied to him and the dimensional Groundbridge burst to life a few minutes later. Two tall figures came through.

"Where is my daughter," Silver demanded.

* * *

Jack POV

Seeing Silver and Michael walk through the bridge made me realize it was _really_ bad.

"She's not dying is she!?" I asked Ratchet.

He shook his helm.

"Silver has come to heal, not mourn," he answered.

Oh.

Michael turned to face me, a sad smile gracing his features.

"I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to get shocked," he said.

"Same here," I answered.

My counterpart gave a weak laugh and then turned back to his wife.

"Damage is critical," she murmured, her fingertips ghosting over the mangled wing, "Dusk, Sweetspark, if you can hear me…I'm not going to lie to you. This will hurt. A lot,"

Dusk's face was catatonic.

"Michael, hold her down," Silver said softly.

My counterpart gave a grim nod and firmly held his daughter's arms down on the berth. Silver gave a shuddering breath and placed her hands on the wing.

A brilliant blue aura formed around the High Queen, streaming outwards and flickering…like misty flames…the tendrils whipped everywhere before coming back to the Queen and snaking down her arms and hands into Dusk's wing.

Dusk's eyes shot open and a bloodcurdling, unearthly shriek tore from her throat, shaking the Base and shattering a few glass objects. I held my servos up to my audios, but that sound…I couldn't get _rid_ of it.

Dusk's back arched upwards and she thrashed, trying to escape the pain. I saw Silver murmuring something into her daughter's ears and Michael saying something as well, but over Dusk's screams I couldn't understand it.

Dusk kicked Michael hard, causing him to grunt in pain.

"XAVIER!" Silver yelled, "HELP YOUR FATHER!"

X shot forwards, pinning down his sister's legs as the healing continued. I watched, amazed as the wing started to put itself back together…

The creaks, cracks, snaps and pops that were caused by the delicate bones knitting back together were deafening.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. Finally, at half an hour, Silver jerked back and Dusk fell back to the table, panting heavily.

She looked up at her parents.

"Mama…Daddy…" she started, "Why are you…?"

"Flex your wing," Silver ordered.

Dusk did as she was told, the wing flaring outwards with a few cracks and pops, making Dusk grimace.

"Not my best work," Silver sighed, "But it will work…you stay on the ground for a few days and you'll be fine,"

Dusk nodded obediently and Silver gave a smile before embracing her.

"Oh, I know it's only been a few hours but I missed you _so_ much," Silver purred softly.

Dusk smiled contentedly as her mother rocked her back and forth.

"So what exactly happened?" Michael asked X, "You called your mother and I, said Dusk had a shattered wing and needed help…but didn't say why or how it happened,"

"We were engaging a Decepticon with the femme called Voidwalker," X explained, "Dusk got distracted and was knocked into a wall, the Decepticon grabbed her as she returned to human form by accident and crushed her wing,"

"You were there with Void," I said, "What happened to her?"

X looked at me sadly.

"She bolted," he said, "A Decepticon showed up…I cannot remember for the life of me what its name was…"

I closed my optics.

Dusk got hurt because of that femme. The femme ran and Dusk was hurt trying to figure out what happened.

I turned around and walked towards the other med bay.

I needed to have a _chat_ with Voidwalker.

I found her a few minutes later.

"YOU!" I snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the femme.

Optimus and Ratchet II made a movement to escort me out, but Void waved them off.

"Me." she responded simply, not moving.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you _did_!?" I demanded, waving my servos in the air, "My sister almost lost her _wing_ because you ran off like a _coward_!"

Void did not move.

"I am many things," Void said, "A coward, perhaps. Yet I cannot account for my actions within Darkmount."

She shoved past me, as I crossed my arms.

"You're no better than the 'Cons." I growled, "Abandoning teammates, using people for your own pleasure."

"You little-" Ratchet II started.

Optimus held up a servo, stopping him. The medic looked up at him seething, but it looked that Optimus was having difficulty maintaining his composure as well. Void for her part, had frozen stock still.

Without warning, quick as a flash, Voids servo shot out and gripped me by the throat, lifting me into the air with ease.

I struggled against her iron grip, to no avail. Void faced me and brought me down, forcing me to my knees with a single servo. Despite her slender size, she was incredibly strong.

"Listen and listen well _whelp,_" she hissed, getting my attention, "You can call me a coward, you can call me a whore, you can call me many things."

Void got up in my face so that I could see the scars lining it.

"But _never_ compare me to a Decepticon. They took everything from me, my life, my home, even my body."

My optics widened at some of this. What did she mean by this? But I remained silent, only struggling against her servo.

"Were you truly worthy of the title Prime," she continued, "You may have considered that perhaps I had a reason for running, that perhaps I was not in control of my faculties."

Her grip tightened.

"But you are no Prime, only a brat given the title by birth. I pity Kal-El, for he has to share an appearance and name with such a pathetic waste of space," She heaved me to my feet, "So I want to make one thing perfectly clear. You are to refer to me as 'sir' or ma'am. Not coward, not whore, and _especially_ not 'Con."

She narrowed her optics.

"Are we clear?"

I nodded mutely and she shoved me into the wall. I hit with a bang and slid on my rear.

"Good," she said, and walked out of the room.

I closed my optics. I could feel the angry glares of the other Prime and the medic on me, but I…

I felt my form flicker and I drew my knees up, wishing I could turn back time.

What had I done? I am such an _idiot_!

_"You are barely even a youngling…what makes you think you are good enough to lay claim to the title of Prime?" _

_"You are no Prime, only a brat given the title by birth. I pity Kal-El, for he has to share an_ _appearance and name with such a pathetic waste of space__,"_

_"You chose the weakling Prime to be your host!?"_

_"Failure. Weak,"_

I put my head in my hands.

_"I'm stronger, faster, and a heck of a lot more mature…after all, we all know that I am a MUCH better fighter than you,"_

_"I don't know how loss feels? _I _DON'T KNOW HOW LOSS FEELS!?_ _Listen you little brat! I have experienced more loss more pain in my entire life while you've lived a soft cushy life! I watched my father die in front of me, my entire race is _dead_ and you have the nerve to say I don't know how loss feels! And now I'm offering to help save your sister's life and your too damn stubborn to even accept my help!"_

"S-stop, p-please!" I wept softly, feeling tears roll down my cheeks, "Please!"

The voices kept shrieking at me and I broke. I'm not worthy, I'm not good enough, I don't deserve being Prime.

My counterparts are a hero and a High King…compared to them, I am nothing special.

I am nothing. Nothing compared to them.

"Jack?" I heard Dusk's voice ask softly.

* * *

Dusk POV

I looked up at the two 'Bots in the room.

"Leave. _Now_," I ordered, voice cold and hard and not giving them _any_ fraggin' room to debate it.

They left…but not without a final glare at my adopted brother.

"What do you do…" Jack started as I winced as I sat down next to him, "When you're told that your counterpart is better than you could ever be?"

Ah…his fight with Voidwalker. We all heard him yelling…it was what she said to him that we didn't hear.

He bowed his head.

"Primus should have chosen someone else," he finally said, "I'm a complete embarrassment to the Prime name,"

I put a wing around him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Don't say that," I told him, "I've seen you act in ways that made you look like a complete idiot and I've seen you act like a Prime…I think Primus chose rightly in making you Prime. He could have chosen anyone to host him when Unicron came to destroy him, but he chose _you_,"

"Only because you and Dad weren't there," Jack replied bitterly, "I don't care what he said, I think he made a mistake in choosing me,"

"Jack," I sighed, "C'mon, you are Prime material…but you're still young. Trust me, Ratchet's told me so many stories of Dad when he was younger I've lost count…but the one thing I got…is that he had a hot temper too. If he could control it…maybe you can too,"

"Says the girl with a berserker rage,"

"I at least can control who I send on a one way trip to their doom,"

"You didn't see her," Jack muttered, looking up, eyes sad and dark.

He looked at the ceiling.

"What I wouldn't give to redo the day I met Kal," he sighed, "Maybe it wouldn't have turned out so bad?"

"I know this is hard for you," I said, "Reliving the past. Trust me, its hard on all of us. Unfortunately, we can't get back to the day we first met Kal…"

"You were never called weak," he grumbled.

"You treated me like a china doll when I was dying, that was just as bad,"

"Worthless then,"

"I've felt it," I admitted, remembering back to before I met the 'Bots.

"But both at the same time?"

"I will admit that's never happened,"

A tear streaked down his face and I pulled him close, letting him get it out.

_"I just want so badly to be like Dad,"_ he whispered over bond because his sobs made it impossible to speak, _"To be a leader like him. But I can't, I'm not good enough,"_

I wanted to comfort him, I really did…

But how could I when I didn't know what to say?

* * *

Silver POV

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I heard Avalon squeal as she ran into the hanger towards us.

I leaned down and picked up my little girl, nuzzling her forehead as she giggled.

Amber had taken Avalon out of the room after she got Xavier calmed down from his rage, so she didn't see Michael and me come in.

"How's my little star?" I asked her.

"Good!" she chirped, "I made new friends!"

She turned to the side and whistled.

"Krypto!" she called, "Sirius!"

Dusk's Newfoundland padded into the room, tail wagging ferociously as he sat down next to me, looking up at Avalon. It sent a pang through my spark as I saw him. He reminded me of my two dogs I had when I was Dusk's age, also Newfies: Shadow and Thunder.

The next dog that padded in…I was _not_ expecting.

It was a _huge_ white husky. And I mean _huge_. It came close to my shoulder!

"Avi," Michael deadpanned, "That's not a dog, it's a very furry horse with sharp teeth,"

Avalon ignored him and reached out to pet the white dog…Krypto's…nose.

I looked up at the sound of pedes and saw the version of the Prime that looked like my uncle come in with his medic. Neither looked happy and I wondered if it was because of the yelling match I heard Michael's counterpart have with the one called Voidwalker.

"He is _so_ much like you its not funny," I mused, "Mess with the family, you die or at least get yelled at,"

"He _is_ my counterpart," my husband murmured.

Optics looked to the two, and Optimus II scowled.

"We need to rethink our strategy." he stated, and approached the table.

A hologram of the fortress I had been told Dusk tried to infiltrate sprung up.

"Megatron was expecting us, his sensors detected us. An infiltration won't work." he explained.  
"But a direct assault would be suicide, especially with the Omni-cons and Scourge in Megatron's arsenal,"

"We can't just leave Jack and Kara there!" Miko II (or was it III technically?) protested.

"I was not suggesting we do," Optimus II said, and typed in a series of commands, "However, there is one other entrance located on the fortress."

The model zoomed into a small cylinder jutting from the cliff.

"A small exhaust port. Far too small to allow any Cybertronian to fit through," he explained.

But small enough for a human…or a Halfling.

"Hold on, you aren't suggesting we send in humans or _my_ children are you?" I demanded.

Optimus II looked down at me and Michael.

Me and my _big_ mouth.

"You _had_ to say something, didn't you?" Michael sighed.

I nudged him.

"You are Silver _Ivorra_?" Optimus stated.

I nodded.

"I am, and I seriously hope you aren't considering putting my daughter in danger again, especially when you have a mass shifter." I pointed out.

Dusk had explained _a lot_ to me about her time on Second Earth. Michael said that Darby did the same with him…when the two had shared memories in the Infinite.

"Except the Mass shifter has a fatal flaw," Ratchet II pointed out, "Its use can cause the molecules in our armor to weaken and become brittle for up to half an hour. Hardly worth worrying about in base, but in a combat scenario…"

"A few minutes can be a lifetime," Michael finished.

"Who's side are you on?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"I'm on the side where the least lives are lost," he answered.

"Tomosal, I am going to _so_ give you a long _talk_ when I get back," I huffed.

Teaching Michael debate…when it came to settling disputes: Good thing. When it came to back-talking me: Bad thing. Very _very_ bad thing!

"Exactly," Optimus II said, "However, I had no intention of putting you in danger, or any humans if I can help it."

Then who you gonna call Prime? I don't think the Ghostbusters are going to help you here.

"But," he continued, "There is a group of humans who excel at handling situations like this. They are allies and close friends of Jackson."

His servos flew across the panel.

A new hologram appeared, a large T shaped tower on screen.

"And our base is located directly beneath them."

"Um, who exactly are these guys?" Darby's Miko asked.

I normally don't agree much with Miko…but here, I'm with her.

"We're the Teen Titans." a young gravelly voice answered, "And we're more than happy to help Optimus."

**That last bit...Rapid had the idea with the Base being under the Titan's HQ. I had no idea until he showed me :P So Silver and Michael join the fight for a bit...and my Jack is going to be avoiding Voidwalker for a long time too...maybe Kal's Prime and Hatchet too...well, until next time!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Unexplained Forces

**I think this is the quickest we've gotten a chapter out Rapid. Oh well, better for you guys to see what we crazy writers have been cooking up :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers Prime **_**or**_** Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 3

Unexplained Forces

Dusk POV

I looked up, hearing new voices in the main hall. I looked back down at my little brother.

"You feel good enough to go back into the main hall?" I asked.

Jack's eyes flickered weakly.

_"She'll_ be there," he muttered, burying his head in his arms again.

"Listen here, Ultimus Prime," I growled, "Don't you _dare_ let that femme tell you your worthless,"

"She seemed to do a good job of it,"

"She's just a femme with trust issues and a bad attitude,"

Jack groaned as I yanked him upright.

"Get up off your aft and knock that chip off your shoulder," I ordered, "We're going to see who is making all that noise,"

We didn't get far before they saw a bunch of…teenagers I think…in spandex. Like Kal.

"Uh… when did all the spandex get here?" I asked, looking at them.

"A better question," Amber said, "Is who the heck are the Teen Titans?"

Da what!?

"Dude, that would be us," a green teen (hehe, that rhymed) about 15 or so said.

His skin, hair, and eyes were green, and he had sharp canines. He wore a black jumpsuit with a purple stripe running down the middle, silver gloves, and purple shoes. A silver belt was tied around his waist.

"I don't think that's what she meant Beast boy," a teen who was roughly 15 maybe 16 said.

He wore a red shirt with green sleeves and gloves, a black and yellow cape hanging from his back. He also wore green pants and a pair of steel toed combat boots. A yellow belt was wrapped around his waist and he wore a mask that covered his eyes. His black hair was spiked up, yet there appeared to be no hair gel involved.

The teen looked back over the large group of 'Bots and humans.

"The Teen Titans are a group of super heroes who work together fighting crimes and on several occasions saving the world." he explained, "Jack and his sister are both honorary members."

And now they seemed to notice that there were _way_ more 'Bots than normal.

"Okay… am I seeing things? I don't seem to recall there being two Arcee's," another…Titan…said.

This titan was the largest, standing over 7 feet tall. He was an African American, but his entire body was covered in silver and blue cybernetics. Part of his face had even been covered in the cybernetics, meaning he had a normal eye and a red robotic eye.

_"Wonder what happened to him?"_ I asked Jack over bond.

Jack didn't say anything, he seemed to be trying to disappear into the ground.

"No, you're not seeing things Cyborg," Arcee II said walking up, "We called in some back up from a parallel dimension."

"Which would explain why several of you have doubles and Jack seems to be here even though we know he has been captured by 'Cons," a feminine monotone said.

Jack winced and again tried to hide…not easy for someone of his height and stature.

I looked at the voice to see a girl about the second boy's age dressed in a deep blue cloak with the hood pulled over her head and the cloak hiding most of her body. Only her lower face and eyes were visible, and her skin was a pale grey while her eyes were a purplish blue.

Where in the universe did these people come from?

Sean sighed, "Okay, can you guys just introduce yourselves? I mean we haven't the slightest idea who you are except a bunch of superheroes."

Amber snickered but the Titans ignored her.

"Right." the cape wearing boy said, "Forgot about that. I'm Robin, I'm the leader of the Titans. This is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire."

He motioned to each member as he introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you all!" the last girl, Starfire, greeted.

Starfire's entire mood was seemingly upbeat and happy, kinda like Amber. She had a ton of innocence…kinda like Avi but maybe more than Avi's, even if the girl's choice of wardrobe suggested she was _far_ from innocent.

She wore a purple tank top with a silver collar around her neck that exposed her mid riff. She wore silver bands on her upper arms and silver gloves on her hands that exposed her fingers. She wore a purple mini skirt and purple boots that came up past her thighs. Her hair was long and red, cascading past her shoulders, and her skin was _orange_, showing off that she clearly wasn't human. Her eyes were also emerald in color, both the iris and whites of them.

"Ok, was _not_ expecting all this," I murmured to myself, "This is so weird,"

"Perhaps we should get the full introductions out of the way." Arcee II suggested.

We might know the Titans now, but the Titans only knew a few members of _our_ team.

The introductions were relatively fast and painless, although Avalon's was interesting. She looked at Beast Boy, head cocked to the side.

"Why are you green?" she asked.

The other Titans looked at Beast boy, and Cyborg grinned.

"Go ahead BB, tell her why you're green!"

The green teen rubbed his head.

"Well it's just sorta… a side effect, comes with my powers."

Powers? What…?

He then proceeded to morph into a dog, then a hawk, followed by a leopard. My jaw dropped.

I mean, Cybreians and Cybertronians could change form…it was a part of who we were…but _this_…this was a _whole_ new level.

"Cool!" Avi squealed, hopping up and down on her little feet.

He morphed back to human form.

"Thanks, glad _someone_ appreciates what I can do." he glared at the cloaked girl, Raven.

"You're your own zoo. Congratulations." she deadpanned.

I grinned.

I like this girl. _A lot_.

The teen's shoulders sagged and he crossed his arms grumbling to himself angrily.

"Making fun of BB aside." Cyborg said, "Exactly what are you."

He motioned to the Halflings as a whole, me included.

I looked to Mom.

"You might as well tell him," I shrugged.

"The five of us: My daughters Avalon and Dusk, my son Xavier, my husband Michael and I are called Halflings," Mom explained as she gestured at all of us, "We come from a completely different dimension than either team of Autobots from a planet called Cybres. Cybres is basically our Cybertron,"

"So…that means…?" the green teen asked, "You're basically a 'Bot?"

"The actual term is Autari," Mom said.

"Autari…Like the gaming system?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"That's Atari," Dad corrected, "Different spelling and slightly different pronunciation,"

"Anyway," Mom interrupted, shooting Dad a look, "We are only half Autari. Our other half is human,"

Now it was their turn to be floored.

"Whoa hold on," Robin said, "You say your half robot…and half human…how does that even work!?"

"I guess it all started when my mother, and my two uncles crashlanded on First Earth," Mom shrugged, "As _Ivorras_, our version of a Prime, they have an inert gift that activates in extreme situations, allowing them to transform into the native species…which happened to be humankind. The three of them had a total of seven children. My cousins Hunter and Gabriella, who are our Optimus' children, my siblings Rosalina and my twin brother Bryse, and my other cousins…our version of Megatron's children Eclipt and…"

She stopped and I tensed, shaking as I remembered what that glitch did to my family…

To me and Ben.

"And who?" Starfire asked, "You seem unwilling to say? Why?"

"You know how Ben and I are engaged?" I asked, they nodded, we had explained it to them, "Our wedding was cut short…because of the Halfling that Mom hasn't named,"

Ben's fists clenched and his eyes hardened.

"Morgana," he spat.

I turned to Arcee II.

"That's how we got your message," I admitted, "Morgana wrecked our wedding and we gave chase to her…we thought she came to Second Earth and then we heard your message,"

"If I remember right…Kal said you were dying," Arcee II said, "And he said you wouldn't marry Ben because of that…what changed?"

I gave a grim smile.

"I died," I answered.

I was met with dead silence.

I turned to Arcee II and twitched my wings.

"You think I dyed my feathers to look like this?" I asked, "Halfling wings stay the same color for life…"

I sighed and started to explain.

"Our war with the 'Cons is over," I said, "We restored Cybertron and then it happened to be the time that I needed to go back to Cybres."

The titans looked _really_ confused about this. Ben explained it to them in short.

"Her spark was building up power to reignite her planet's core…it had finally done that…but Dusk wouldn't survive the procedure,"

"Then why is she here?" Raven asked.

"Because Ben, my dad, and Jack here pieced my spark back together and brought me back to life," I finished, "I might have accidentally brought back a few other mechs, femmes and Halflings as well…"

"_That's_ how the twins and Cliff got back!" Arcee II cried, "_You_ brought them back from the dead!"

"By accident," I said, "I had _no_ idea what the frag I was doing,"

"Language!" Amber snapped and I glared at her.

"So it was just the twins and Cliffjumper or…?" Bulkhead II started.

I started ticking the 'Bots from the original team that was stationed with NEST.

"Jazz, Ironhide, the twins, Chromia, Cliff…a whole bunch," I answered, "Jazz, 'Hide, and Mia stayed with Magnus back on second Earth…just in case Morgana makes an appearance there,"

"That's quiet the list," Arcee II admitted.

I gave an embarrassed smile.

"And irrelevant at the moment," Raven pointed out, "As nice as it is that you were able to bring back your friends, our own friends are in danger right now."

Ok...listen here you, they're _my_ friends as well. I wouldn't _be_ here if I didn't care about them!

I didn't say it...but I sure as Pit thought it.

She looked up at Optimus.

"That is why you called us here," she stated.

He nodded.

"We attempted to rescue Jack and Kara ourselves. It ended in failure due to a variety of factors we had not anticipated." Optimus admitted.

Me with a shattered wing, Jack with a shattered self-confidence, X with a horrible vendetta against Scourge.

"Well not that we're not flattered you'd come to us," Robin started, "But I don't think we'd be very helpful in assaulting the con fortress."

"You wouldn't be assaulting it," Arcee explained to the Titans, "You'd be infiltrating it,"

Optimus II motioned to the table and the Titans approached it, getting atop it in their own unique ways. Starfire flew up holding Cyborg under his arms, and Beastboy morphed into an eagle before flying up. Raven materialized a black platform beneath her and Robin, and lifted the two up so they could step onto the table.

Ok…that was pretty cool.

I crouched down, getting ready to fly up to join them…

When Mom grabbed my arm.

"Ah, ah, missy," she growled, "You are temporarily grounded until that wing heals,"

"But _Mom_!" I whined.

"No buts,"

"We discovered a small ventilation shaft leading into Megatron's fortress," Optimus II explained, bringing the model back up again, "Too small for a Cybertronian to fit through."

"But big enough for a group of humans." Robin finished, rubbing his chin as he examined it,

"Megatron can't have this area un-guarded. My team could take out one or two Vehicons on our own, but any more and I couldn't guarantee it."

"Which is why you won't be going in alone." Starscream rasped.

We looked at him, and I thought he was volunteering to go with them.

"No I don't intend to go with them." he started, answering everyone's question, "However, the Teen Titans are not the only friends Kara and Jack have made over the past few months."

"They aren't?" Amber and Miko asked, an eager look on their faces.

I wondered that myself.

"Who would be this other guy?" they said in unison.

The answer didn't come from Starscream, or anyone else that was in the base, yet it echoed through everyone's mind, causing some of them to flinch. I brought up my shields and judging by the looks on Mom's and X's faces, so did they.

Huh, guess I wasn't the only one who didn't like people in my head.

I wasn't quick enough to get the shields up before I heard the speaker's name.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz" a vaguely African accent answered.

Seeming to melt up from the floor was a green man with a spiked head and glowing orange eyes.

"Whoa okay, who is this guy!?" Amber yelped, jumping away from the person.

"As I said, I am J'onn J'onzz," he repeated…in my head.

"We've _got_ that," I growled, wincing as he pryed at my shields…probably without knowing he did…but it still hurt, "Now _get out of our heads!"_

He looked taken aback.

"I mean no harm, this is how my people speak," he said.

Bad memories started resurfacing and I started panicking.

"Well here we don't, in fact its kinda rude to go around talking in people's heads," I snapped, trying to stem my fear.

I put my hands on the side of my head, trying to suppress the memory and failing.

_A malicious presence entered my mind, taking over all motor functions, my mouth opening and speaking not of my own will…_

_"Soundwave: Superior, Autobots and Halfling: Inferior,"_

"I see…" J'onn said, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

His body rippled like water and changed. Most of his skin turned black, his face shifted into a human shaped face with green skin and orange eyes, and a long blue cape sprouted from his shoulders. A red 'X' crossed across his chest.

"Does this better suit you," he asked, speaking aloud.

I gave a weak nod, taking my hands off the sides of my head.

"Yeah, much better," I said, "Now, to repeat Amber… Who are you!?"

"I think the better question is _what_ is he?" Cliff said, looking at the green man.

"Once more, I am J'onn J'onzz, a friend to the Superboy." he said.

There were a few snickers from my family…hey, even _Jack_ cracked a smile.

J'onn seemed to not notice them.

"I am from a world know to your kind as Mars, the fourth celestial body in orbit around the sun."

That got my attention.

"So… you're a… Martian?" Miko asked, shock on her face.

The Martian nodded.

"One of the few left. Jackson saved me from spending my days on War World and returned me to my family. When I was contacted and told of his fate, I came here, to repay my debt," he explained.

Jack hung his head, looking away.

"Well we'd be glad to have some help," Robin said, "If you think you could help us take down a Vehicon."

"I am quite confident I could," J'onn admitted, "very few beings possess the same abilities as my people. I will gladly assist you in rescuing my friend."

"Alright!" Cyborg whooped, "So when do we get started!?"

"Tomorrow," a weak voice said.

We all turned to see Void emerging from the shadows. Jack paled even more and I felt his spark speed up in fear before bowing his head again and trying to make himself as small a target as he could.

I glared at the femme. She…she…wait…were those _tears_ that stained her faceplate?

I decided I'd chew her out later.

"We are in no condition to fight again today." Void explained, her voice shaky and uneven, "We all need time to rest and recover."

She strode past Optimus II, not even looking at him.

"And to give time for Wheeljack and his partner to arrive." she added before vanishing.

My God how badly did those two get into it!? First Jack becomes a scaredy cat when she comes near…and now Void is not paying any attention to the love of her life (oh c'mon people, even a _blind_ man could see that!)?

"Partner?" Sean asked, his face twisting in confusion, "What partner?"

Miko II chuckled, "Oh Shawnee boy, he is… quiet the character, I wouldn't dare spoil him for you guys though. Not sure you'd believe me anyway."

Sean growled under his breath…something about 'only Jackie gets to call me that'.

We looked at our counterparts, who all nodded in agreement.

"Though I wasn't aware Wheeljack was even on his way." Ratchet II commented, checking the terminal.

He blinked as a communique appeared on screen, signaling he had indeed contacted base,

"How did I…" he shook his helm and snorted, "Whatever."

"I think it is best that we show our guests to their rooms," Optimus II said, "That way, we will all be able to get some rest,"

None of us hesitated.

* * *

Jack POV

I sat down on my bed and held the Key in my hand. The smooth silver metal glowed faintly in my palm.

I shook my head and took the Key off of me and set it on the bedside table.

Immediately I felt incomplete…like a whole part of me was gone.

_"That's the point,"_ I thought to myself, _"That's the part I don't deserve,"_

I turned off the light and went to sleep.

Almost instantly, I was attacked by nightmares.

_'Bee's sky blue optics flickered and…and _died_._

_A tearing pain entered my spark…and I knew._

_My big brother was gone. Dead._

_I fell to my knees and started crying._

_Megatron grabbed Dusk and threw her, screaming into 'Bee's lifeless shell, shooting at her as he did._

_Another tearing pain. Pitch black optics turning sapphire and then ash grey, my big sister was gone. _

_There was a sudden burst of violet on my left side and something slammed into the side of my helm, crumpling it, melting it._

_It burned, oh dear God it burned!_

_I heard Mom shriek in denial as darkness crept over my vision._

_I put a shaking servo to my helm…why was there a hole? There wasn't a hole…_

_I looked at Dad and reached for him…_

_"Daddy…" I breathed…and the darkness rushed in._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dad roared._

_I pitched forwards and fell helm first into the Omega Lock._

"AH!" I yelled, jolting upright…I got tangled in the sheets and hit the floor with a thud.

"Jack!" I heard Mom call as she ran in, "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I answered, "I'm fine,"

She glared at me.

"Jackson William Darby, don't you _dare_ lie to me," she threatened.

She looked around my room and looked at the tiny nightstand next to my bed…at the Key to Vector Sigma, my Matrix of Leadership, laying on it.

"Jack…why don't you have your Matrix with you…?" she asked slowly.

I bowed my head.

I couldn't tell her. She'd be so disappointed in me.

"I just didn't want to keep it with me tonight," I answered.

It _was_ the truth.

"You know it keeps…those…away," she said, picking up the Key's chain and slipping it over my head.

A gentle, warm peace stole through me as the Key glowed softly around my neck.

"Get some sleep," Mom said, kissing my forehead, "I love you,"

And she left.

I sighed and lay back down on my bed.

**"I will never leave you, Jackson,"** I could have _sworn_ I heard a deep, rich baritone that made Dad's voice sound like a squeaking falsetto say, **"You are mine, and no one can tell you otherwise, my son,"**

I felt tears come to my eyes.

**"But there has to be someone that would be a better Prime than me, Primus,"** I answered sadly, **"You made a major mistake in choosing me,"**

* * *

Dusk POV

"Good morning beautiful," I heard a warm voice murmur in my ear as a light kiss brushed my cheek.

"And to you, handsome," I said back, shifting so I faced Ben, "Ready to go save Kal and Kara?"

"If you'll let me _come_ this time,"

"If you're good…maybe I will?"

He laughed at that.

"Are you two done?" I heard Jack ask as he peered in the, now open, door, "Everyone is waiting on you guys…and Amber and Miko,"

"The Early Riser Rockstars are still asleep?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, why?"

An evil grin crept across Ben's face.

"Oh no," I had time to say…before Ben ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, I had gotten dressed and was waiting for Ben in the main hall.

There was a loud crash.

"BEEEEEENNNNN!" I heard Miko and Amber scream.

Ben came sprinting out of the hallway, laughing as he came to a stop next to me, Miko and Amber hot on his trail.

"What did you _do_!?" I demanded.

"I gave them a taste of their own medicine," was all I got from him.

Amber and Miko refused to say anything.

I saw June and Krypto come in. Krypto kinda glared at Jack, who didn't say anything, but other than that…there was no reaction.

At the moment, Ratchet II was typing on his terminal rather furiously, searching for Wheeljack II's signal.

"I have the signal!" he announced to everyone, "And Wheeljack is currently making his way towards one of the entrances as we speak."

As if to prove him right the Wrecker's ship, the _Jackhammer_, roared into base and landed in a large clearing past the command table.

I heard our Wheeljack moan in longing. His own _Jackhammer_ was still a twisted lump of scrap metal…and he never had the time to fix it since we went on a bone hunt and then Ratchet was taken and then the Omega Lock incident.

The ship turned around as it set down, the rear hatch opening. A crowd of 'Bots, humans, and superheroes gathered around the entrance to see a white Mech emerge, who was identical to our Wheeljack.

"Hey folks, sorry I'm late," he waved, stepping out of his ship and onto the concrete floor.

Wheeljack laughed.

"Well as if there wasn't enough handsome in the base." he said, slapping his counterpart on the shoulder.

'Sides turned to Sunny.

"Guess there _is_ someone as vain as you, Sunny," he snickered.

"Shut up," Sunny growled, "And _don't_ call me Sunny!"

"Oh dear Primus," both Ratchets muttered.

I guess they realized the mischief these two (along with Smokey, the Twins, Sean, Amber, both Mikos and me) could cause.

Wheeljack II looked around the base.

"I see we got some inter dimensional reinforcements here." he noted, nodding at several of us, "And a few new faces too,"

He nodded at our resurrects and the other Halflings.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sean said stepping forward, "Exactly _where_ were you during the 'Con attack on the 'Bots' base

"I was on the other side of the Earth at the time, when I realized what was happening, it was way too late for us to have done any good. So we made our way here." Wheeljack II explained before frowning, "Cons decided that was a good time to send a patrol our way, so we had to shake them before heading here. Partner got nicked trying to lose them."

"Yeah speaking of," Sean changed the subject to something he clearly wanted to focus on, "Who is your partner? No one would tell us."

Wheeljack II grinned.

"Why don't ya guys meet him yourself?" he knocked on the hull of his ship, "Hey Malthanis, if your done sprucing up in there, we got some folks who wanna meet ya!"

Malthanis? What kind of name is that?

His only response was silence, and our 'Bots looked at him like he was crazy.

"Give it a minute." he assured them.

Suddenly, a stream of white billowing smoke darted out from the ship, shooting from point to point in the air rather suddenly. A trail of steam was left in its wake, and the steam darted up before suddenly twisting down into the ground behind my family.

Steam billowed out as the steam made impact and began to assume a form. The figure stood, and the steam started to fade, to reveal a massive figure who easily stood over 8 feet tall and was covered in intricate white armor with golden highlights. Robes hung from his chest, along with a chiton hanging from his waist.

As the steam faded, his armor flared from white hot, to red, and finally cooled enough that he was easily visible to everyone. They looked at the figure in awe, as he seemed to radiate power and strength from every fiber of his being. His mere presence was enough to make people feel better.

And then he spread his wings, and everyone, including me, was floored.

Unlike my family's wings, these were _not_ feathered appendages. A metal skeletal structure extended well over forty feet from wing tip to wing tip, but it was only the bits that connected to his back and made up the base of his wings that were made of armor. The wings themselves, where the feathers would be, were made of glowing fiery blue tendrils of energy that slowly waved back and forth as if trapped underwater, and as he stretched them, some of them crackled and whipped back and forth.

Then he folded them behind his back, and turned his hooded head at our Team Prime.

My eyes widened as the hood turned towards me… he had no face, heck not even a head of his own!

I mean, all that suggested he _had_ a head was the elegant hood draped across where it would be.

All I could see into it though was utterly nothing.

He spoke with a voice that sounded like a chorus of voices, and brought forth courage and strength to everyone who heard it.

It made it kinda funny when he said: **"Wheeljack, you know as well as I that you attacked the con patrol. They would never have assaulted us had you merely avoided them, as I suggested."**

"Yeah, but where would the fun be in that?" the wrecker responded with a lazy smile.

Malthanis crossed his arms.

**"When time is of the essence, we cannot afford to waste time with pointless engagements."** he countered.

Wheeljack II rolled his optics, while I finally got over my shock at the…I dunno what he was…

Amber was the first to speak.

"Ugh… whose tall, armored, and shiny?" she asked.

I heard just a hint of admiration in her voice and Sean narrowed his eyes slightly.

Malthanis directed his faceless gaze at the group, causing me to shiver.

**"Apologies,"** he bowed his head, **"I am known as Malthanis, Seraphim, and former apprentice to Imperius Archangel of Valor, and current apprentice to Tyrael, the Aspect of Wisdom."**

There was a slight hint of pride in his voice at that last bit.

"Wait… Seraphim, isn't that some sort of angel?" I asked.

I had wracked my mind to figure out what the word meant, and that was a best guess. I mean…I had seen angels before…when I died…I had talked with Archangels Michael and Gabriel both…learned some moves from them too…but _never_ had I seen anything like this.

**"You would be correct Dusk Greyman,"** Malthanis replied,** "I represent the elite soldiers of the High Heavens, having fought hordes of demons from the pits of hell themselves. And now, I am here, fighting in another endless conflict."**

There was a mix of both sadness and almost..._glee_ in his voice. And…wait a click. He knew my name!

"How did you know who I am?" I asked, noting but not commenting on the tone of his voice.

**"I know who most of you are."** Malthanis shrugged, his armor clinking together lightly,** "I know of your existence thanks to Kara Jor-El, who told me much of her adventures in your world when I first met her. I believe I know who most of you are."**

He pointed at Sean.

**"Sean Whinging, the charge of Wheeljack and Honorary Wrecker. The first human Kara met."**

His gauntleted hand moved to Amber,** "Amber Robertson, another Honorary Wrecker, charge of Smokescreen and the formerly deceased Sunstreaker. A trouble maker as well."**

Amber huffed at this (the description was _very_ apt though) but Malthanis moved on.

His gaze fell on Ben.

**"Ben Castora, charge of the Autobot Jolt, and current partner to Dusk Greyman."**

Malthanis returned his attention to me.

**"And as I said, Dusk Greyman. Kara spoke highly of you and considers you a good friend."**

I smiled a little at this. I felt good that Kara felt that way.

Then his gaze fell on Jack.

I felt Jack tense. His eyes flickering softly and he bowed his head.

Instead of saying anything, Malthanis strode forward, his armored boots echoing against the stone floor. He stopped when he towered over Jack, his empty hood gazing down at him.

Everyone watched in tense silence as the angel looked down at Jack, who met his gaze warily.

No one knew exactly what to expect. So we waited for Malthanis to speak.

**"Ultimus Prime."** he echoed,** "Son of Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and his mate Elita One, and holder of the title Prime. Hot headed, quick to anger, judgmental. All these characteristics Kara used to describe you."**

Jack hung his head sadly.

**"But,"** Malthanis added, causing him to look back up, **"Despite this, Kara also said that you were a good ally and friend, and that there were few people she would trust more than you. Only her own brother, Juniper Darby, Dusk Greyman, and her Guardian Voidwalker ranked higher to her."**

He held out a gauntleted hand.

**"I am honored to meet you."**

Jack's eyes went wide at the sight of this and he cautiously took the angel's hand.

"The pleasure is mine," he answered softly.

I gave a small smile.

Because the despair that was in my brother's spark? It lessened a great deal.

The two broke their shake and Malthanis looked to Optimus II.

**"Based on your message Optimus Prime, I assume you have a plan that involves the rescue of Kara Jor-El and Kal-El?"** he asked.

Optimus II nodded.

"We have devised an operation to rescue Kara and Jack, yes. Your assistance would be appreciated," he motioned for Malthanis to meet him on the table.

His form dissipated into steam again, and he zigged and zagged to the table, landing on the table, steam billowing around him. Optimus II proceeded to explain the plan to Malthanis, who was silent through most of it, merely nodding at some points.

When he was finished, Malthanis stood looking at the model, arms crossed and silent for a few moments before his voice spoke again.

**"It is a bold plan Optimus Prime,"** he praised, **"And under normal circumstances, I would say too bold."**

He uncrossed his arms.

**"However, these are hardly normal circumstances, and sometimes valor is just as needed as wisdom. I will happily assist if it means rescuing Kara from those cretins."**

I gave a sly smile. I think angel boy has the hots for my Kryptonian student…

**"Kal-El as well."** he added nonchalantly.

Uh huh…I bet if it came between Kal and Kara…Kara would be the one Malthanis picked.

"Then it is agreed," Optimus II said, looking over both teams, "We Autobots will launch an assault on Darkmount to provide a distraction for our organic and celestial allies to rescue Jack and Kara."

"Hold on one minute!" Miko II yelled, emerging from a room in a…costume, mask in hand.

I will not lie. Most of us snickered at her costume.

"What's with the get up?" our Miko snickered.

"It's to keep my identity a secret," her counterpart responded, "Don't want to wind up like Paparazzi bait just because I saved a few people like Jack."

Huh…guess this one's got a higher level of maturity than our Miko. Miko II looked up at Optimus II.

"If the Titans and angel boy get to go, I am too!" she protested, putting her mask on.

Optimus II looked like he was about to say something, when Raf II of all people interrupted, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Jack and Kara are our friends Optimus," he said, his voice hoarse from lack of use, "We're not sitting on the sidelines, not anymore while you risk your lives."

"Uh no offense, but I don't think you could do much against the 'Cons." Amber said, gesturing to Raf's small stature.

I looked at her.

Our Raf was strong in his own way. Who trapped Soundwave in the Shadowzone after all?

The preteen looked at her, and without saying a word, pressed enter on his keyboard. The ground next to him shifted split open, hydraulics whirring in protest as something big was lifted up. Soon, a gleaming suit of armor rose from the floor. Its chest split open, revealing its cockpit. Without a word, Raf II climbed into the armor, and it sealed tight.

It hummed silently, and shifted, slamming its fists together.

_**"I took on Starscream in the Apex Armor. I can handle a few Vehicons."**_ he stated confidently.

Amber frowned.

"If he goes…I go too," she growled.

I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head.

"Stay," I ordered.

The rest of our team looked at him…utterly floored by this new development. He ignored their dumbstruck looks and looked at OptimusII.

_**"You can try and stop me, but I won't stand by while my best friend is experimented on by 'Cons."**_

His heavy armor proceeded to walk to the Groundbridge where he stood arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. The Titans shrugged and gathered at the bridge along with Miko II and Malthanis.

Malthanis looked at Jack.

**"Will you join us son of Prime? Your abilities would serve us well in the coming attack."**

Jack looked up, a bit shocked that he was being invited to help them.

"I… uh…" he looked at his parents, who nodded encouragingly.

"Sure," he shrugged, walking up to join them.

I started forwards…and an iron grip clamped down on my wrist.

_"No_," I heard Mom growl.

"Mom!" I groaned, "C'mon, they're my friends too!"

"You'll be of better use if you're all healed up, Dusk," she answered.

"It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair,"

I yanked my hand away and crossed my arms.

"I just don't want to lose you…not again," she breathed.

I sighed and looked away.

Mom shoot her head and walked off towards Dad.

I watched her for a moment…and then I saw my opportunity.

* * *

Amber POV

The others in our team wished Jack luck, well except Dusk who was arguing with her mother over something.

"I wish you luck and safety," Optimus II said, "And hope you all return safely."

"Can do Boss 'Bot!" Miko II said happily as the bridge swirled to life behind them and the group disappeared through the bridge.

It was only after they left that I noticed something wrong.

"Uh, where did Dusk go?" I asked.

Silver whirled around, looking frantically for her daughter.

"Ooooo!" she snarled, "That girl! She doesn't listen to _one_ fragging thing I say!"

I was too scared to tell her to watch her language.

Michael, however, was braver.

"Your mother said the same of you," he pointed out.

Silver shushed him.

"Don't say it," she warned.

He grinned.

"Karma's a glitch…isn't it?"

She shocked him pretty hard.

**Oooo, Dusk...you better hope your mother does _not_ catch you. As for next time...lets just say...there will be war.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. We Are The Resistance

**Ok, so for those of you that were wondering "when did all that stuff with Dusk happen!?" I should have told you when I first started the crossover and that was a big mistake on my part. _The Phoenix Ivorra_ trilogy (Prophecy, Ashes, and Resurrection) is basically the Cybres rebirth and what happens after. It explains a _lot_ about the crossover...so go check 'em out if you've got questions!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers Prime **_**or**_** Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 4

We Are the Resistance

Jack POV

We walked out of the Groundbridge and onto the hard brown Earth of Jasper. We stood on a sloping hill that looked down into the ashen landscape before them. The massive Decepticon fortress loomed in the distance, its twisted black spires contrasting against the grey ash filled skies.

"Whoa…." Beast Boy said, looking up at the massive fortress, "We're supposed to find Kara and Jack in that!?"

**_"It won't be too difficult,"_** Raf II said, his white armor gleaming under the ash covered sun, **_"If we find a Decepticon terminal, I can hack it and find their locations."_**

"The key though, is getting inside," Robin said, crouching at the edge of the hill, "We need to get to the vent undetected. Once inside, staying hidden should be easy."

He looked to me.

"You're our resident Cybertronian, can the Decepticon sensors detect us?"

I stopped looking at the fortress and looked at Robin, thinking back to when Jasper was destroyed and then farther back…when the _Nemesis _was hooked on dark energon.

"Normally no," I said, "The 'Cons don't really set their sensors to look for organic bodies. At least that's how it was in my universe."

"So what you're saying is we have no idea what to expect." Raven said bluntly.

I winced, "Yeah, pretty much."

Robin looked at J'onn, "What about you, any ideas?"

"I could phase through the walls, scout ahead for any Decepticon guards." he suggested.

That caught my attention.

"Man, you can phase through walls? Like a ghost?" Cyborg asked, eye and optic wide.

The Martian nodded.

"It is a trait all of my people posses, though only a handful ever fully master."

Robin rubbed his chin.

"That might work, although…" He looked at Malthanis, who was staring off behind us where the 'Bridge had been, his glowing wings tense, "Malthanis!"

The angel twisted his hood to look at the boy.

"Care to join us over here? Add your two cents?"

The angel nodded and walked over.

**"Apologies, I was merely waiting for our guest to show herself,"** he explained, pointing to a large rock.

"What guest?" Miko II asked, following his hand.

**"Dusk Greyman, she followed us through. I've been waiting for her to join us."** Malthanis answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Dusk," I said wearily, "You can come out now,"

I reopened my eyes as Dusk stood up and glared at the angel.

"That's going to get _real_ annoying, _real_ fast, Seraph," she growled.

"You were supposed to stay at base," I stated, "Your wing…"

"Like that ever stopped me," she snorted.

"Your mom is going to murder you,"

"Eh, been dead three times…I think I can handle it,"

"You're sure you can fight with an injured wing?" Robin asked, "We can't afford to have anyone holding us back on this."

Dusk gave him a cold, diamond-hard look.

Uh oh. I _knew_ that look…unfortunately I've been on the receiving end of that glare. It normally ended with me getting scorched, punched, elbowed or…

"If I could fight with an overloading spark I can fight with an injured wing _bird boy_." Dusk growled, icy venom that _so_ didn't fit her fiery personality dripping off her words.

Zinged.

Robin blinked while Cyborg let out a laugh.

"HA! Nice one!" he and Dusk exchanged high fives.

I grinned, shaking my head. Only Dusk.

"I think we're missing the point here." Raven interrupted, as per usual, "We have a giant fortress to infiltrate, Jack is being held prisoner by the Decepticons, and we're still here."

Dusk and I both raised an eyebrow. She didn't even mention Kara. Something was going on with that femme…and it involved Kal. Hmmm.

_"You idiot, geeze, boys are clueless no matter _what_ species they are,"_ Dusk sighed over bond, _"She likes him…more than a friend. Like Angel boy over there has the hots for Kara,"_

_"Arcee II will scrap her,"_ I winced, _"Again and again…and again…"_

_"We get it,"_

"Well than I guess we should get going." Miko II said, rubbing her gloved hands together.

Robin nodded, "J'onn, you scout ahead, let us know if any Vehicons are guarding the ventilation shaft."

The Martian nodded and became transparent before flying off in the direction of the fortress. He was only gone for a minute or two, before he returned and landed at the edge of the group.

"The shaft is unguarded, though a grate has been placed at the edge," he reported, "Too small for any human to fit through though."

Beast Boy laughed, "Is that all? A grate? How hard could it be to break through a grate."

Several of us glared at him for jinxing them.

"Come on," Robin said, motioning for the group to move forward, "Let's go."

We started down the hill, taking care to make sure we were as unnoticeable as possible. The occasional Vehicon or Omni-con would roar over head from time to time, and we would take cover by some rocks or in the shadows. No 'Cons fired on us, and we made our way to the vent with ease.

_"Why _did_ you come?" _I asked Dusk over bond, _"It couldn't have just been because of Kal or Kara…I'm getting a bit of anger and…revenge…from you,"_

_"You're getting better at reading me," _Dusk replied approvingly_, "You're right…but when someone shatters your wing like that…you can't _help_ but hope you run into them…just so you can scrap them into slag,"_

I shuddered. It wasn't a pretty sight when she was mad…

The vent jutted out a good 12 feet above the stony ground, and seemed to be just big enough for Raf II's armor to fit through if he hunched over slightly. The grate on it was filled with holes no bigger than a human fist, and a murky liquid poured out onto the ground.

**"Allow me,"** Malthanis offered, and flew up to the grate.

He held out a hand, and steam coalesced around it.

Then it sprayed off, leaving a huge golden bronze sword in his hands. Its elegant edge glimmering beautifully in the sunlight.

_"You're _jealous_," _Dusk snickered over bond, _"C'mon baby brother…isn't Adoritar good enough for you?"_

I looked down at the scabbard hanging by my side, no one but me could see it when the sword was sheathed. Adoritar was a thing of beauty…but neither it, nor Sunscorcher, nor Heaven's Light, had anything on the Seraph's sword.

Only the Star Saber surpassed it in my mind.

Holding it in one hand, Malthanis made four swift cuts into the grate. He then wrapped his fingers into it, and pried it off, flinging it to the side. He landed on the edge of the pipe.

**"The way is clear!"** he called back down.

Cyborg wrinkled his nose.

"Just wish it smelled good too," he complained.

"Heh, wimp," Dusk muttered so that I was the only one who could hear her.

Her leg muscles coiled and her wings flared before she grabbed me under my arms and flew us both up to the ledge.

"Ow," she hissed, "Jack you're still heav…"

"Don't you _dare_ say it!" I threatened.

She smirked but said nothing else.

The others joined them up at the shaft quickly enough. Raf II had to duck down under the edges of the grate to fit, but he still managed to walk with only his head bowed. Raven was the last to enter and started forward. Until Malthanis put his arm in front of her, stopping her.

"**Don't think I don't know what you are,"** he warned, his empty gaze staring her own hooded face.

Raven paled somewhat.

"I don't know-"

**"Save it demon, I recognize the signs of your kind,"** he spat.

Demon? Raven's a demon?

Dusk apparently shared my confusion…but neither of us let on that we heard them. This situation was tense enough…it didn't need us to add fuel to the fire.

**"I want to make one thing clear," **the Seraph growled, bending down till he was eye level with the teen, **"If you give me any reason to mistrust you, I will end you. Are we clear?"**

The grey girl narrowed her eyes.

"Crystal," she growled out.

**"Good,"** he pointed down the shaft, the others having already started, **"Move."**

Raven spared one last glare at him before trudging down the halls, the murky water splashing against her legs. Malthanis followed after, not saying anything, merely watching her.

_"This will not end well,"_ I mused to myself.

The smell grew worse as we walked, a fact Beast Boy was quite…_insistent_ …in pointing out.

"Dude, what's that smell!" he whined, holding his nose, "I thought robots didn't have toilets."

Dusk growled darkly to herself…but I still heard her.

"If he says _one_ more thing about it smelling bad…I'll deck and dunk him,"

I didn't say anything.

**_"It's not sewage water,"_** Raf II replied, ducking his head, **_"It's coolant and hydraulic fluid along with excess Energon waste."_**

"It's sludge," Cyborg translated, seeing the utterly confused look on the green teen's face.

"Well why not say that then!?" the shape shifter demanded, flinging his hands in the air.

"Did it bother you when he did?" Raven asked from the back of the pack, ignoring Malthanis.

"A little," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Well then that's why," Raven deadpanned.

Dusk gave a choked laugh and I gave a slight grin.

The teen twisted his head around to glare at Raven, steaming mad. Starfire giggled at the exchange,

"That's enough," Robin ordered, coming to a stop.

He put a gloved hand to the ceiling.

"We're under the base now, someone want to pop open the floor?" he asked.

**_"I've got it."_** Raf II volunteered.

The others pressed themselves against the wall and he walked forward, turning to the side so his bulk could better fit. Dusk let out a hiss of pain, her wing being pressed against the wall. I looked at her, concerned.

_"Are you alright!?"_ I asked over bond.

_"Fine,"_ she said, _"I'm perfectly fine,"_

_"If you say so,"_

Raf II stopped where Robin was standing, and held his right hand at the ready. It shifted into a large blow torch, and he began cutting into the metal. The steel flared and twisted, the high temperature sending sparks flying into the murky liquid at their feet to sizzle and die. He slowly cut in a full 360 degrees, and then punched the metal disc.

There was a loud clang and it went flying up. A moment later, it could be heard clattering against the steel floor as it hit the ground.

_"I don't know about Raf…but Miko, Sean and Amber would be _so_ jealous,"_ I told Dusk.

_"You know Raf…he's perfectly fine staying in the Base,"_

Raf II poked his head up through the hole, looking for any sign of 'Cons.

**_"All clear,"_** he reported, before heaving himself up.

He then began helping the others out one at a time, minus the flyers, who, of course, flew out of the hole. In only a minute, they were all out of the sewer system.

Cyborg raised a foot.

"Oh that's just nasty!" he cried, looking at the muck sticking to his boot.

Dusk smirked and Cyborg sent her a glare.

That little exchange over, the group looked at the area they were in. One of the many long poorly lit halls the Decepticons were fans of. Of course.

"At least no vampire/zombie 'Cons," I shrugged.

"Please don't bring that up," Dusk shuddered, "That was bad enough,"

The Titans looked at us, sorta confused.

I shook my head.

"Not now," I said, "Let's see if we can find a terminal. If we can find a terminal…we can see where the energy is going…the generator will be strongest…but if there's unusually big hotspots…then more than likely _that's _where they're keeping Kal and Kara,"

"Let's go," Dusk suggested, "Before the 'Cons figure out we're here,"

"I thought you said they don't normally widen their parameters to organic signatures?" Robin asked as we moved down the hall.

"Normally no," I answered, "But there are three…possibly four…in our group that could trigger their alarms…even by accident,"

I looked around a corner.

"And I'd rather_ not_ get captured in here…again," I finished.

"Again?"

"Long story short, we tried to storm this place…Ultra Magnus, another 'Bot, and Ultimus got captured," Dusk explained, "And then our Optimus beat the scrap out Megsy,"

She gave a dark chuckle.

"I didn't think that he'd would lose it like that…once Megs shot you out of the sky…oi," she shuddered, "Threw Megs into Darkmount's power core and destroyed it,"

"Talk later," I told her, a small grin lighting up my face, "I just found a terminal. Let's move,"

Quickly moving out from the corner, we soon saw the terminal resting against the hall wall. Its purple panels that represented keys cast a dim glow on the rest of the hall, a very creepy effect if ever there was one.

I came to a stop by the terminal.

"Alright Raf, you're up." I whispered.

Nodding, the armored preteen walked up to the terminal. His armored boots let out a low roar, and he was propelled upwards, landing on the terminal with ease. The others followed suit, landing next to him.

Dusk and I didn't dare assume our mech and femme forms…knowing the 'Cons…we'd end up setting off an alarm or something.

Raf II knelt by a large port on the terminal, and his hand morphed into what could only be described as a large USB drive. He plugged it in, and his body went still. The faint sound of fast typing could be heard from within the steel superhero. The preteen was hard at work inside.

The rest of us watched the halls for any sign of Decepticons that might stumble onto us. Starfire floated above, green energy glowing faintly around her hands, her eyes a bright emerald green. Raven and Robin stood sentinel by Raf II, neither one moving except for their eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy patrolled below, Beast Boy being morphed into a triceratops of all things.

A dinosaur. Oh my Primus, that was _so_ not expected!

Apparently, Dusk thought the same thing.

Miko II paced back and forth, hands behind her back.

As Raf II continued to hack the 'Cons computer, the sound of something… jingling echoed through the halls. Everyone pivoted towards the sound down the hall they came from, weapons pointed at the dark hall.

Dusk aimed her bow, my hand shifted and I pointed my blaster…this would end explosively.

"Titans, be ready," Robin said in a harsh whisper, "We don't know what could be coming."

Malthanis held his other hand out and a large triangular shield to match his sword materialized. He twirled the sword expertly before hunkering down behind the large metal shield. His wings folded tightly against his back and seemed to glow a darker shade of blue.

Everyone waited for several minutes as the sound grew louder. Dusk's face slowly contorted in confusion, until realization dawned on her face, followed by a smile.

She lowered her weapons, right as a big shaggy white dog trotted out of the dimly lit halls, his symbol on his neck being the source of the jingling. Ignoring Cyborg and Beastboy, who lowered their weapons, or in the green teen's case, demorphed, the husky-like dog came to a stop at the edge of the terminal.

He hunched his hindquarters down, coiling them like a cats for a moment. Then he proceeded to leap on top of the terminal, tail wagging slightly.

"Krypto!?" Miko II said, smiling.

The white dog licked her happily.

"What are you doing here boy?" she asked while he proceeded to bathe her with his tongue.

Krypto stopped for a moment and directed his gaze at me. I froze. That dog didn't like me…and he terrified me. I'll feel better when we find Kal…

"He was helping us look for you," I heard an alto toned voice growl.

Dusk's smile melted into a terrified expression.

"Scrap," she squeaked, turning to face her parents.

"Dusk…" Silver said, putting her hands on her hips, "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do…not to mention the fact that you are _so_ grounded,"

Dusk ducked her head and Silver's light blue gaze flickered almost electric blue as she scowled.

"I mean, what were you thinking, going off like that with an injured wing! What if you were separated or ran into Scourge again?"

Dusk gave a low hiss and her eyes darkened. Her wing plastered itself to her side.

"She would likely ensure the freak met an assured end," another more monotone voice said from the other hall.

I looked in shock as…V-Voidwalker peeled out of the shadows, full sized. Her faceplate was utterly neutral, and she didn't spare a second glance at any of the humans or other organics. She ignored Dusk's glare too, much to my sister's annoyance.

I didn't look at her after she came out.

"What are you doing here?" Dusk growled.

* * *

Dusk POV

The femme's silver optics flicked to me.

"I am here to rescue my charge," she stated bluntly, and proceeded to continue walking forward, "And unless you want to help, I suggest you stay out of my way."

Ooooo! You blasted femme! I…I…

"AGH!" I screamed, stomping my foot like a two year old, face twisted into a scowl.

I really, really, _really_ didn't like that femme.

Borderline hate.

"Wait, you don't even know where Kara is!" Robin pointed out.

"10th floor, Shockwaves lab," Void replied without missing a beat.

A moment later, Raf II unplugged himself from the terminal, "She's right, it's in the files. How did you know that?"

Void froze, and her talons curled.

"Because only Shockwave would be sick enough to experiment on a child." she hissed.

Jack and I both shuddered, both of us remembering Draconus. Technically, Count Drakkie would have been a few years older than Jack…but then the war sent him and 'Lita to Second Earth…spending who _knows_ how many years in stasis.

Still…he was a child when Jack stabbed him.

I clenched my fists.

"I hope he runs fast…because when I get my hands on him…" I let the threat hang.

I loved Kara like a sister…But I didn't have the same threat that Void had with her.

So instead of yelling at the femme…like I _so_ wanted to…I bored holes in the back of her helm with my eyes.

Yelling at Jack like that, causing him to doubt himself _after we fraggin' just got him to understand that he was chosen for a reason_! You idiot! Do you know how long it took us to get him to believe in himself!? He didn't even believe Primus when _he_ told him…and you just _ruined_ it!

Void rounded a corner, and came to a stop, the rest of us stopping behind her. In front of us, a total of six Vehicons and three Omni-cons stood in front of what _had_ to be Shockwave's lab. The door was exceptionally well guarded and large.

The we stared each other down, neither of us moving or making a sound. The halls were narrow with only the buttresses as cover. The 'Cons knew it, we knew it. All we needed was for one side to make the first move.

As if by instinct, the 'Cons armed their blasters and began firing.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, and all Pit broke loose.

Malthanis was the first to really engage the 'Cons. His sword and shield merged into a single long spear, which he spun until it hit the palm of his hand. He let out a roar and charged forward, moving at an inhuman speed. A Vehicon singled him out and opened fire. But every time a shot seemed about to hit him, he faded to mist and darted out of the way.

The 'Con tried to crush him under foot, but again he faded to mist. But this time, the mist darted up his leg, and reformed into the Seraph. He spun in midair, swinging his spear. The blades edge cut into the vulnerable wiring and Energon spilled down the back of its leg. It fell forward, its left leg no longer functioning.

Malthanis landed on its back and scraped his spear along the armor as he sprinted up the back. Letting out a fierce roar cry, he jumped high into the air, raising his spear above his head. Then hit the back of the cons neck and plunged it deep into his wiring. The drone spasm uncontrollably as its connection to its processor was severed.

Huh, that's a useful trick.

While this went on, Void engaged one of the Omni-cons, their blades meeting in a shower of sparks. The Dark Energon fueled creature snarled at her, baring its pointed denta in a rather intimidating display.

The femme was unaffected by the gesture, and instead kicked the con back. As it stumbled away, she quickly slashed at its legs, managing to sever a chunk of armor from the knee. Ignoring it, the Omni-con hissed angrily and tackled the femme, knocking them both to the ground.

It raised its bladed arm to kill her, only for Void to shift her right servo into a blaster and fire shot after shot into its chest. The armor flared bright white and fizzled away, and the con shrieked as its spark exploded in molten fire. Its body went limp and fell to the side, allowing Voidwalker to sit up.  
The remaining cons were being dealt with except a single Omni-con left to the Titans. Void watched in amazement as the superhero teens brought down the corrupted giant.

The con staggered back under a hail of green star bolts that Starfire flung at him with deadly ferocity, zipping through the air around it. The star bolts detonated against the cons shell, leaving scorch marks along its white paint. It covered its visor and swiped out at Starfire, who barely dodged the clawed hand. She then flew up along the arm and proceeded to deck the con in the faceplate, knocking it back.

Starfire fell back and Cyborg and Beastboy charged forward, Cyborg riding a top the shape shifter who was currently a giant green T-Rex (another dinosaur...huh) that roared ferociously at the con. Cyborg's right arm shifted into a large cannon, and a blue beam shot out, slamming into the cons shoulder, stunning it long enough for Beastboy to sink his steak knife teeth into the shoulder.  
Metal creaked and tore under the force of the bite, Dark Energon spilling onto the floor. The Omni-Con bared its fangs and backhanded the T-Rex, sending BB flying. Cyborg though, leapt off the T-Rex and slammed his cannon arm into the cons face. A loud boom and flash of light followed, and the cybernetic teen could be seen skidding across the ground.

The Omni-Con reared its head back up, revealing that most of its faceplate had been sheared away in the blast, exposing wiring and tubes to the air. Its visor was shattered, revealing hate filled optics that glared at the teens.

It didn't have time to act on that hate though, as Raven materialized from the wall in a swirl of blackness, her eyes burning white. She raised her hands, and black energy engulfed them.

"Azarath Metrione Zynthos!"

The very floor beneath the con shifted as it was covered in the same energy coating Ravens hands. It tore itself up and wrapped around its pedes, holding it in place. The Omni-con struggled against the magic, and failed to see Starfire zooming back at him. With Robin held under her arms.  
She twisted in mid air and flung the boy wonder at the Omni-con. Robin flipped in mid air, and when he righted himself, he flung three disk shaped objects that detonated against the cons optics. It let out a roar of anger and fury as it stumbled back, Raven releasing its pedes.

There was a crunch, and the con looked down with its barely functioning optic to see a piece of steel emerging from its spark, coated in black energy. Raven touched down next to Robin and the other Titans, and the Omni-con shuddered once before off lining.

"Whoa," Jack breathed, "That was bloody,"

"Later," I said, "Let's get these doors open and get Kara,"

Voidwalker nearly tore the doors apart trying to get in, she finally succeeded in getting them apart. We walked in and oh Primus…

I saw Kara.

She was strapped down to a table, tiny tubes and electrodes going in and out of her as a highly concentrated beam of red light shone down on her.

I was surprised that she didn't rip off the bonds.

"C'mon," I said, Jack and I running over.

Voidwalker was quicker, she almost tore off the bindings when I saw it…

"Wait!" I shouted.

The femme stopped, her silver optics cold as she glared at me. As if to ask 'who are you to keep me from getting my charge out of here?'

I pointed up at the ceiling to an ominously steaming container and then at a spiderweb thin wire that ran down to Kara's manacles…Shockwave had booby-trapped the lab so that anyone who tried to free his experiment would be a melted puddle of slag before they could get out the door…of course, that meant the loss of an experiment…but he could always find another.

I turned to our fliers on the team.

"Can one of you…carefully…remove the wires from the bucket?" I asked.

I didn't see which one took off…but I saw the tripwires falling deceptively innocently to the ground.

Jack jumped upwards, far higher than any human could jump, and came up on top of the berth. He turned to Voidwalker and gave a nod.

The femme tore off the bindings and Jack put a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Kara?" he asked.

The girl's eyes fluttered open, painfully and slowly.

"Kal?" she asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Guess again," he smiled.

"Ultimus?!" she groaned,"Wha…?"

"No time to explain," Jack cut her off, much to Voidwalker's annoyance, "Can you walk?"

"N-No," she grimaced, "R-Red…"

She couldn't say anything more. Voidwalker took Kara's slender form in her servos carefully and cradled her.

It was the most affection I'd seen the femme give…well, other than the time she slapped Optimus II and then kissed him.

Kara squinted up at her guardian.

"V-void?" she squeaked, her voice tired and weak.

"Shh," Void said gently, "Rest little one, you will need it,"

Huh, so she _can_ be nice and caring after all. Krypto who walked up to Void, well Kara, his tail wagging. He let out a whimper and nuzzled against the girls arm, a sad look on his face.

Kara winced but managed to pet the war hound.

"G-good boy." she whispered.

Cyborg walked up while the dog greeted her, and scanned the girl. A worried expression crossed his face.

"We need to get her out of here soon. Her vitals are inconsistent, she'll need medical attention." he lowered his arm, "Otherwise she might not make it."

Void looked up at the cybernetic teen.

"She will make it." the femme growled, her optics narrowed.

He raised his hands defensively, "I know, we just need to get going."

"Actually." a deep monotone voice started.

I looked and I felt Jack shift in unease as Shockwave stood at the entrance to his lab with several Omni-cons.

"You will not be going anywhere, the Kryptonian is _mine_."

Voidwalker's entire being began to tremble, and her face twisted into a look of utter terror.

I turned to Malthanis.

"Take Kara…_now_," I ordered.

The Seraph gently took Kara from Void's arms…not that the femme noticed. It's like everything was focused on Dr. Frankencon.

Something _bad_ had happened between her and Shockwave…maybe that was why she ran when I got hurt?

Jack didn't look happy either. Unfortunately, I knew _exactly_ why.

* * *

Jack POV

_ "He's not our Shockwave…he's not the one who caused Draconus to go insane…"_ I kept repeating to myself…

It didn't help.

Not one bit.

"You have returned to further the experiment, good," Shockwave said, his voice never dropping or raising.

Void froze.

Further the experiment? Wha…?

I flashed back to the argument.

_"They took everything from me, my life, my home, even my body."_

I closed my eyes as Void's optics brimmed with tears of fear as she collapsed.

X said that Void ran because she saw a mech…but he didn't remember the name…

Shockwave. It was Shockwave Void saw the time Dusk got hurt. Primus, I feel like even more of an idiot.

I understand now. I understand perfectly.

And I am sorry.

"Jack!" I heard Dusk scream, and she shoved me down right as an Omni-con's blade swiped over where I had just been.

I nailed him in the spark, running up and kicking him in the chassis, knocking him over. Dusk joined me and together we made sure he would _never_ get back up…by digging out his spark.

Another one backhanded me into a wall. I heard and felt my right arm snap and I bit my tongue. I set the repair protocols into motion and grunted in pain every so often as the nanites repaired my arm.

Dusk, Silver, and Michael stood over me, swords raised and battling a single Omni-con…keeping it from me.

But they were starting to fail…

And my arm was still shot.

Void's tears lessened.

"N-no." she whimpered, uncurling.

She pushed herself off the ground, clearing her optics.

"No." she reaffirmed, watching Shockwave dominate the team with his Omni-cons.  
Voidwalker got to her pedes, looking at the cycloptic, psychotic, con scientist.

Her servos clenched tightly.

"NO!"

Her voice roared through the lab and Void charged, instinct and fury ruling her mind. Shockwave had time to look up at her before receiving a solid blow to the face from her pede. He stumbled back and steadied himself in time for Void to transform her servos into two long elegant blades.

There was no order, no technique to how she attacked with the blades. She just slashed, sliced, and cut at a ferocious uncontrolled speed. Shockwave had no time to try and avoid the attacks, and fell back as Voids blows left thin but deep cuts in his armor, Energon pooling beneath him. She straddled him and began pounding on him with her bare servos, blind with rage.

Shockwave slammed his cannon arm into her head, knocking her off him. He aimed it at her to try and off line her, but was too slow. She bounced back forward, her servo back in blade form.

"GAH!" Shockwave let out a roar of pain as her blade stabbed deeply into his right arm.

She levered her blade, and with a sickening series of cracks and tears, tore Shockwaves cannon clean off. It wasn't non-functioning though, the cannon was still powered by the belt of power cells connected to Shockwaves back.

Grasping the dismembered limb, Void yanked it up, spinning Shockwave away from his labs entrance. She slammed the barrel into his midsection and fired the cannon, shot after shot, into his gut. The con fell over as the entire right side of his middle was melted away. Chunks of the lab on the far side hissed and melted, letting rays of sunlight beam through.

The 'Con scientist knocked Void away with his remaining arm, and tried to flee, only falling over. Connection to his right side had been severed by Voids brutal use of his limb. So he used his left arm to drag himself forward away from that psychotic femme.

He didn't get far.

Void wrapped a servo around his leg and began dragging him back.

"Never again!" She screeched, dragging him back towards her, "You never hurt anyone EVER AGAIN!"

And she flipped him on his back and proceeded to punch him, over, and over and over.  
Shockwave tried to stop her with his remaining limb, digging his clawed servo between the plates on her chest. All this accomplished was the tearing off of her chest armor with a screech of metal. Strands of muscle wire and her bare chassis were exposed to the air. I could see her spark…and said spark flared furiously as she relentlessly pounded him, sparks and Energon flying everywhere with each punch.

Void let out a furious scream and punched the 'Con one more time in the optic. It shattered like glass, and he stopped struggling, his optic sparking, his Energon coating the floor. Void just sat there, venting heavily, tears pouring down her faceplate.

I watched in shock at what I'd just seen. Void had single handedly defeated Shockwave, viciously. Such violence I think the others have rarely seen, though I was reminded of Kal and Dusk's berserker rage, the similarities were obvious.

Voidwalker let out a shaky breath, and got off the nearly dead 'Con, her entire being trembling. Her legs gave out as she stood, and she put her servos out to stop herself. She slid on the Energon and her head hit the floor with a clang. She tensed, trying to push herself back up. It didn't work out so well.  
A large silver pede slammed onto her servo, causing her to cry out in pain.

"I've seen enough." Megatron growled, looking at the remains of his forces that littered the lab, and us, whose weapons were at the ready.

Kara managed to look up from Malthanis' arms at the warlord, who was standing over her guardian.

"No…" she whimpered, looking at her guardian.

Several Vehicons along with Scourge entered the room, surrounding us. I heard Silver give a low, threatening hiss as she glared darkly at Scourge. Michael put a hand on her shoulder, restraining her. Megatron let out a chuckle.

"An admirable attempt to rescue your sister, Kal-El," he said, "But one that ended in failure."

I blinked.

He thinks I'm Kal…well this is going to be a nasty shock to him…

There was a silence as we looked amongst ourselves, a silent debate going on. Do we reveal that I'm not Kal, or do we let him think I am? Ultimately though, we never had a real chance to decide.

Megatron reached down and gripped Void by the base of her braid and lifted her in the air, the femme hanging limply as most of her energy was gone.

"And Celestial, how nice to see you again." he rasped, holding her at optic level,.

Celestial? I thought her name was Voidwalker? I was right! She didn't tell us her real name! But why go from Celestial to Voidwalker?

"I hadn't expected you to fight so furiously against Shockwave after he did _this_ to you," he motioned to her exposed inner workings, "But I suppose even the whore of a Prime can have some level of fire in them."

He flung her towards us, and she hit with a thud, skidding across the ground. She whimpered, the fiery rage she'd had…gone. Now she only looked broken, .

"Void…" Kara strained her hand forward, reaching for her guardian.

But she was too weak to do anything, her powers gone for the time.

She looked to Malthanis.

"Please… help her…" she begged.

The angel looked at the girl in his arms.

"He's going to kill her!" Kara yelled, looking back at Void.

Megatron shot a few shots at us, causing us to scatter, while the Vehicons and Scourge kept us from disappearing. He kicked Void over onto her back, and raised his right hand, his blade ejecting.

"Malthanis…" Kara whimpered, her eyes full of tears, "Please…"

Malthanis looked between them one more time before coming to a decision. He set Kara down against a large stand, a bit of sunlight streaming in next to her, and charged at Megatron. His spear materialized, and he blocked the blow from Megatron's own sword.

**"Foul cretin!"** he hissed, shoving my uncle's counterpart away, **"You wish to kill one of us? Then kill me in battle. If you can."**

He whirled his spear in challenge.

Scourge looked like he was about to start something, but Megatron waved him off.

"I don't need to fight the likes of you." Megatron said.

He raised his cannon and fired with blinding speed. Malthanis collided with the wall, causing bits of debris to crumble and bury him under the rubble. Megatron lowered his cannon.

"Only the Kryptonians were ever a true threat to me." he looked over at us, who glared at the 'Con.

Krypto looked sick, the amount of Dark Energon sapping his strength. He let out a pained whimper, unable to glare at Megatron.

* * *

Dusk POV

We were stuck. With Scourge and Megatron here, there was no guarantee that they could fight their way out, even with Jack, me, Mom, and Dad. Not with an injured Kara, weakened Krypto, and currently unconscious Seraphim. Add Megatron and Scourge's Dark Energon, and there was no way we could get out alive.

_"Dusk Greyman."_ J'onn's whispered in my mind.

I jumped, recoiling from his mental touch.

_"What are you doing in my head!?"_ I demanded angrily.

_"I apologize, but you were the first I could think of that would be able to help me. I have a plan that might give us the edge over the Decepticons."_ J'onn answered quickly, and then explained his plan.

_"Huh…well_, _that might just work,"_ I agreed, _"On your call,"_

"Now then, where was I?" Megatron said, gripping Void's neck.

"Now!" the Martian yelled.

He phased forward, passing through a 'Con and emerging with a handful of tubing. It sparked and an explosion shout out of its neck before it fell over off line.

Megatron growled angrily.

"AGAIN!" he roared, and began firing at J'onn, his soldiers adding to his fire.

None of them noticed me shift to femme form and proceed to blow a hole in the wall… until it was too late. I fired a flurry of bolts into the wall, and it only took the others a moment to realize what I was doing. They quickly joined me in firing, and the wall collapsed, and sunlight streamed in.

"GRAGH!" Megatron snarled, charging towards them, or more specifically me, blade drawn, "Irritable pest!"

A coal black servo slammed into his faceplate out of nowhere, and sent him sprawling.

"That _pest_ is my sister." Jack growled behind his battlemask, dusting his servos off, optics glowing eerie royal blue "And _no one_ hurts my sister."

Megatron's optics went wide, than narrowed.

"You're the one who looks like Optimus," he growled, getting to his pedes.

"The same one who ran with the Prime when I engaged the other's Sire," Scourge said siding next to him.

"Who are you?" Megatron demanded, "Tell me, and I'll make sure your life ends quickly."

Jack narrowed his optics.

"I'm Ultimus Prime, son of Optimus Prime and Elita One. The _other_ Optimus decimating your air forces."

Megatron seemed to think on this for a moment before he connected the dots. His reaction though, was not what I expected. He laughed, long and hard.

Then he stopped laughing and proceeded to attack was a brief exchange of blades. Jack was good, he had spent many long hours training against me and Optimus both…but against a gladiator that had been training for eons…he had a very slim chance of winning.

He was holding his own…until Megatron kicked him in the gut, and knocked him on his rear, slamming his pede on him. I heard Jack give a low growl of pain, optics nearly neon white. The other 'Cons paused at the edge of the gap, ready to assist Megatron. Scourge and his men though were protecting their master, preventing us from helping Jack.

Megatron pointed his cannon at Jack's faceplate, who stared at in unflinchingly as his battlemask retracted.

"Pathetic whelp!" he snarled, "I took on Optimus and Celestial Prime, neither was able to defeat me. What makes you think that you, the counterpart to the Kryptonian, could ever hold your own against me!?"

Jack got this strange smile on his faceplate.

"I didn't need to hold my own against you," he replied, "Just distract you,"

"Distract _me_?" the warlord snorted, "From _what?"_

"From this," a voice echoed through the chamber.

Suddenly, a scarlet beam cut down the Vehicons and caused Scourge to yelp as a burn mark scorched his chest. Everyone whirled to see Kara standing in the sunlight by Malthanis, her injuries faded scars, and her eyes glowing red. With a single hand, she flung the debris off the angel, and then slammed a foot into the ground.

Metal twisted and tore, and the teen shot forward like a whip. Megatron barely had time to react as Kara proceeded to knock him through wall after wall, giving us time to escape.

"Move!" Dad ordered, dragging Mom through one of the holes.

"Let go!" she yelled, thrashing, "I need to give that monster a piece of my mind! He's not getting away with hurting my daughter!"

"You'll get him another day," Dad assured her, "Don't worry,"

"I'll hold you to that," she growled.

The two of them went through the hole, flying down to land. The Titans, J'onn, Malthanis and Krypto followed.

Jack turned to me.

"You want me to carry you?" he asked.

"No," I growled, crossing my arms, "But I don't think I have a choice in the matter,"

He turned to Voidwalker as I shifted to human form.

"Do you have a way down or…?"

"I am able to find my own way," she said curtly.

She was gone before Jack could say anything.

"Alright, sis," Jack said, transforming, "In ya get,"

We got out of there right as the 'Cons started firing at us. Scourge shrieking at them and telling them what idiots they were.

Jack landed and let me out before transforming himself. The 'Cons followed, aiming blasters at us as we aimed at them. We weren't going down without a fight.

Suddenly, a creaking sound emanated from the top of the tower, and the cannon slowly lowered until it was pointed at us. Megatron circling the Citadel almost smugly…

Until, that is, a Kara grabbed his wing, having finally caught up to him. The girl heaved on his wing and let out a roar of pure anger, twisting in the air and letting Megatron fly off. The 'Con let out a frustrated yell…until he crashed through his cannons control center and apparently into the main power supply.

The cannons overloaded, and one by one, detonated. They slowly fell and tore off the edge, crashing into Darkmount as they fell, tearing the structure apart.

The remaining Decepticons looked between us and their collapsing fortress. Realizing that staying behind would not be conductive to a good future, they fled, flying towards the retreating Nemesis. We let out a roaring cheer as the structure fell…

And then Kara landed in front of us, arms crossed.

"Where is my brother?"

**So now we have Kara back! Now all we have to do is find Kal...  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Inside Infomation

**Holidays are hectic 'nuff said. Sorry 'bout the delay, guys. Pretty much my fault. Between Family time and Mom working the night shift...I was lucky to get to a computer.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers Prime **_**or**_** Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 5

Inside Information

Dusk POV

The bridge swirled to life and we walked through, nearly completely unharmed. Except for Voidwalker, who once more was being carried in Optimus II's arms. Her bout with Shockwave and Megatron had left her incredibly injured, and she needed medical attention after she'd managed to scale down the collapsed fortress. How she managed to survive its collapse, I don't think I'll ever know.

Ratchet II ushered Optimus II and Void into a medical room, where he put the femme in stasis and got to work on repairing her severe damage.

The rest of the group scattered into the base, with the last figure walking in.

Kara walked through the bridge, her face knit in a frown as she digested all the information she'd just d I didn't blame her. It was a lot to take in.

Kal wasn't captured by the Decepticons, a fact we now knew, I mean we had been so sure they would have been captured together…but fate loves screwing with us apparently.

Kara had told us she had never seen her brother get captured, and Megatron had even taunted her with the fact that her brother wouldn't be able to storm the fortress successfully. But now that she was freed and the 'Con base destroyed, that left a question.

Where was Kal?

"Kara!?" June asked.

The girl looked up in time for her adopted mother to embrace her.  
June managed to suppress her tears of relief as she hugged her adopted daughter tightly.

"I was so worried, I thought…maybe…" a small sob escaped her lips, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Kara looked a little shocked and ashamed by this reaction. I wonder why? I mean, if June is anything like 'Lita (which I seriously believe) then she'd be overjoyed that one of her loved ones came home…even if they were adopted. Like me and 'Bee.

"I'm sorry June…" Kara said, bowing her head, "Kal… he wasn't at the con base, I never knew where he was."

She looked up at everyone teary eyed.

"You risked your lives to try and save him, but you got me instead. I'm so sorry…" she whispered, her head hanging.

I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kara…we didn't care if Kal was in there by himself…we came for both of you," I said, "You're like a sister to me, I'd move dimensions just to make sure you were safe. And I'd do the same for Kal,"

"We would too," Jack agreed, "If we didn't care about you guys…we wouldn't have come when Arcee called us. The minute we heard you both were captured, Ratchet fired up the Bridge and we came here to help. We're just glad you're safe,"

She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"You're just as important to me as Jack is," June said, "Both of you are my children. I have one back…I wish I could have the other too,"

"So now we need to find Kal," Ben hummed, "And if he's not at Darkmount with the 'Cons…where could he be?"

"I don't know," I admitted, then turned to Kara, "Kara…did Jack make any more enemies after you all left? Or was the crazy Kryptonian glitch the only one?"

"Dusk…" Amber growled, 'Bee's optics narrowed darkly but he didn't say anything…

Out loud that is.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I sighed, "Point is…someone has Kal…and that someone probably knows Kal's weakness,"

"There's only two people I could think of. And that's MECH…. or _him_," she growled with far more hate than I had heard from her.

None of the 'Bots from her dimension seemed surprised by this, like they knew who she meant.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"Slade," Kara hissed, her hands clenching tight.

My family looked at her, confused. I didn't. I mean, with a name like that…the way the 's' hisses and slithers like one of those pit forsaken reptiles that…

Never mind. Just me ranting about those _vermin_…I don't like snakes. Never have, never will. Mom explained that it was natural. Cybreians had an intense fear of them or an intense hatred…

Avi and I apparently got the hate part…X and Mom on the other hand…

"The piece of slag blackmailed Kal into working for him, turned him against us," Kara explained upon seeing their confused looks.

She then sent a challenging glare at Amber, daring her to scold her for her language.

Amber wisely didn't say anything.

"You wouldn't have room to talk," I muttered, making her frown.

I had heard her cuss out Megs before…and according to Sean, she did it recently too.

"Anyway, it couldn't be him," Robin argued, "Slade was in jail last we checked."

"So that leaves MECH," Arcee II growled, crossing her arms, "Makes sense, ever since they found out what he could do they've tried to kill him or capture him."

June frowned.

"But we haven't seen or heard from them since the Waller Incident." she pointed out, "They could be anywhere."

Several of the bots and human shuddered at the mention of that incident.

The wha?

"Waller Incident?" Miko asked.

"Long, _long_ story." her counterpart answered, "Basically the head of the NSA put a federal warrant on Jack's head, and then pardoned MECH to arrest him and the 'Bots."

We went utterly silent at this revelation. We had never had such problems…the only problem we had had with MECH was the Nemesis Prime incident…and the day that the 'Cons found Raf's house and Silas about took Jack out.

We were still a government secret, there had been no reason to reveal ourselves.

Maybe one day we wouldn't have to hide?

"I wonder if she still has a job," Jack growled darkly.

"Not that we know of," June said, "Jack got her fired…along with getting Fowler promoted,"

"Promoted!?" my family all demanded in unison (minus Optimus and Elita who didn't seem that surprised).

"He took Waller's place," Miko II snickered, "Oh if I could have only seen her face when she got told who got her position!"

I bet it would have been hysterical.

"So…if Fowler has a job in the NSA," Sean reasoned, "Who is going to be your liaison? Because I don't think they're going to let him continue being a liaison if he's heading another department,"

"So far they've left him as the liaison," Raf said, climbing out of his armor, "I don't see why they'd change it now."

"In that case, you'd be wrong Raf." a familiar voice said from the terminal.

Everyone whirled to see Fowler, and boy did he look exhausted. Heavy bags were forming under his eyes, and his face was dirty and unshaven, bits of white speckling his hair.

"Gee, if _that_'s what happens when you get in a position of power, I don't think I _want_ to be High Queen anymore," I joked.

I felt Mom's electric gaze pinning me as I heard Dad laugh.

"Agent Fowler." Optimus greeted.

The man sighed, "It's just Director now Optimus. After the little fiasco in Jasper, my post as liaison has been revoked. The Pentagon thinks I'm not hard enough with you guys, so they brought a new one in. They think this one will be able to keep them better informed."

"And who is this liaison?" June demanded, crossing her arms.

Fowler sighed and was about to answer, when he was interrupted.

"That'd be me." a distinctly female voice answered for him.

All eyes and optics focused on the source of the voice to see a middle aged heavy set African American woman in a blue business suit standing next to a black sedan. Apparently this was the infamous Waller, former head of the NSA.

_"This_ _is the one that set MECH on Kal?"_ Jack asked over bond, _"I…I don't know what to say,"_

The reactions from Kal's Team Prime were explosive. Every bot, even Optimus, unfolded their blasters and pointed at them. Krypto hunched down, snarling fiercely, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Kara though, took a more direct approach.

"YOU!" she screamed, practically teleporting from her position in front of the bridge to holding Waller by the throat.

She slammed the woman against the car, holding their while keeping her grip tight.

"You have ten seconds to explain what in the pit you're doing here before I lobotomize you!"

Oho…this is going to be interesting.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" 'Bee whispered softly so that only my family could hear him.

"I don't think I could if I tried," I replied, shaking my head, "You didn't see what she did to Megs,"

"Kara, stand down!" Fowler ordered from the screen, "Waller is the new Liaison."

Everyone froze, I watched for the fireworks…

I was _so_ not disappointed!

"WHAT!?" was the unanimous yell, causing everyone else to flinch

"How can that glitch, be the new liaison after what she did to my son!" June yelled, glaring from Fowler to Waller.

I saw Elita give a small frown. I could tell she wasn't happy about the situation…I mean, both she and Optimus put Jack behind them, much to his chagrin.

"Because Waller has connections in high places, she was never fully convicted. So she was just demoted." Fowler explained, his frustration evident.

"And your superiors believed that her skills would be best served as our liaison." Optimus II said, actually glaring at the woman.

"Sadly." Fowler nodded, "And my hands are tied. I try something, I might get sent into early retirement. Then you'll get stuck with someone much worse as the head of the NSA."

He looked at Kara, who still had her hand wrapped around Waller's neck.

"You can let her go now Kara, Waller is still under close surveillance. She won't try anything, I promise."

"If she does she's dead," I heard Elita growl softly.

Optimnus put a servo on her shoulder, shaking his helm ever so slightly.

Fowler looked off screen for a moment.

"Hold on, I've got other work to attend to, please don't let Kara kill her." he said, and his face disappeared from view.

Kara glared at the woman, not releasing her.

"Kara." June said, she herself looking like she was resisting the urge to deck Waller for now.

The Kryptonian Teen closed her eyes and sighed, releasing Waller. The liaison fell to the ground gasping for air. Kara didn't spare her a second glance and walked away. Waller got up to her feet only to find June standing in front of her, arms crossed arms narrowed.

"Mrs. Darby I-" Waller never finished as June proceeded to deck the agent, knocking her against the car with a crash.

I let out a choked laugh, putting a hand to my mouth. Wow…that was…just wow.

_"It's like Mom taking out a mech agent all on her own all over again,"_ Jack mused via bond.

_"Say what?"_ I demanded.

_"Exactly that...I didn't see it…but she showed Dad and he showed me,"_

_"Why?"_

_"To let me know what happens if I cross a femme and her sparkling,"_ he shuddered, _"Something I do _not_ intend to do!"_

The rest of the base let out a series of surprised curses and shocked murmurs.  
June rubbed her hand, getting the feeling back into it.

"That's for trying to kill my son, you heartless bitch." and she promptly walked away.

"And this is just getting better and better," I gasped.

Miko snickered, "Second time Mrs. D has knocked Waller flat on her aft."

"Second?" Amber asked, "I'd hate to see what happened the first time,"

Waller rubbed her jaw as she struggled to her feet, brushing herself off.

"I see you still have that mean left hook." she commented.

"And probably a mean right one too," Elita snarled softly.

"Elita…" Optimus warned.

June glared at the woman.

"Just tell us what you want, or leave." she ordered.

The tone of her voice suggested that she would happily send Waller back to the government in a body bag.

_"Scary the resemblances,"_ I thought, looking between the two counterparts.

"No need for hostilities June, I'm on your side now. I realized the mistakes I made, and am trying to rectify them." Waller said with sincerity.

Arcee II snorted.

"Uh-huh, right. Prison life too hard for you, so you decided to try and pull the 'I've changed' card huh?" she sneered.

Dad looked at Mom.

"It sounds so much like you its uncanny!" he exclaimed.

Mom elbowed him. Hard.

Huh, guess _that's_ where I get that from.

Waller glared at the group before sighing.

"If that's how it's going to be, then I suppose you don't want the information on where Jack is being kept." she said, and turned to her car.

The reaction was instant.

"Wait!" Kara called after her, ignoring the looks from the others.

Waller turned around, her face neutral though…like she'd planned that. Kara clenched her hands.

"Can you…please...show us the intel?" she asked.

Her face said that she was speaking those words like she was being punched viciously in the gut with each one.

The agent didn't make any smart-aleck remarks, as though realizing the tenseness of the situation, and instead retrieved something from her vehicle.

"We don't actually know where he is," she admitted.

Several weapons hummed as they were onlined.

"But!" she quickly added, "We believe this does,"

She revealed the item to be a circular orange object with a stylized silver S in the middle.

"It was sent to Director Fowlers office, and after checking it for bugs, figured that the Autobots would be most interested in it."

The tone of her voice suggested that this wasn't entirely true, that she believed the US government should handle it. But she set it in Kara's hand anyway.

Kara examined it only for a moment or two before frowning.

"It's a holographic projector." she noted, "A messaging device."

"How do you know that?" Amber asked.

"X-Ray vision, remember?" Kara replied, looking at her.

Amber huffed and crossed her arms. A slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

Shrugging it off, Kara set the device on the floor and backed away. We were about to ask her why she'd done that, when a large screen flickered above the device, dominating the air space. A live video feed appeared on the screen, and gasps of horror and anger sounded through base.

A man stood in the screen. He wore black body armor, with a silver collar around his neck, and silver pieces of armor bolted to his arms and shoulders. He wore a silver belt lined with carrying pouches, and a pair of steel toed boots. His body was thick and muscular, the definition clearly defined even under the body armor.

The most defining feature though, was his face. A mask that resembled a skull covered it, and it was cut in two different colored halves. The left half was pitch black with no visible eye hole. The other was metallic orange, with what appeared to be an eye set to a permanent scowl. The iris burned violet behind the mask.

Kara seemed to know who this was, but Robin beat her to the punch.

"Slade." he hissed, narrowing his eyes at the criminal mastermind.

"Ah Titans," the man, apparently Slade, greeted, his voice cool and calm, "How wonderful to see you again."

"You're in prison, we have you under 24 hour surveillance!" Cyborg protested, completely shocked by the man's sudden reappearance, "How could you have escaped!?"

Slade ignored the team, and focused solely on Kara.

"Young Kara, I see the past few months have been kind to you. Tell me, how has your brother been?"

Kara clenched her hands and scowled angrily. Everyone backed away. It wasn't a spart idea to antagonize a Kryptonian…something our Starscream found out the hard way…not once…

But twice.

"What have you done with him you bastard!?" she roared, the base rumbling.

Slade was unfazed by it.

"Rest assured that for the time being my former apprentice is still alive. However, what he has told me about the Autobots and their inter-dimensional allies is… fascinating." he said, his one eyed gaze shifting to look at Jack.

Optimus and Elita moved in front of him, both of them gave low, soft, but powerful snarls. Optimus' battlemask engaged as he unhooked his Star Saber from his back, holding it as he stepped in front of Elita.

The criminal ignored the gesture, and Arcee II narrowed her optics.

"How do you know this? Jack would never tell you anything about us."

That got a smirk out of Slade.

"Oh Jack was quite resistant at first. I've seen few resist my… methods for as long as he did. But everyone has a breaking point. And Jack is no exception."

"Monster," I growled darkly.

I started forwards, Ben tried holding me back but failed.

"You listen here _Slade_," I snapped, "You put one finger on Jack, my Jack Kara's Jack doesn't matter…Oh wait you already did…"

Flames flickered among the primaries of my wings and sparks spat from the ends of my hair.

"Just know this, coward…you've hurt my friends…if there's one thing I don't like…it's someone hurting a friend of mine," I growled, "Praying won't save you… Because Hell is where you will be slowly roasting for all eternity…but Hell will be a mercy compared to what I'm going to do to you…not to mention Kara and Arcee here,"

Slade slowly turned his gaze on me.

"Dusk Greyman." he said, completely disregarding my threats, the nerve! "the Halfling with a fiery temper. Jack did not exaggerate when he said you were easy to anger."

I could sense his smug grin. Just you wait until I get my hands around your neck…let's see who'll be grinning then!

"But such anger isn't a normal development. Something caused it, more than something mystical. Perhaps… some rather harsh childhood memories?"

I froze.

_"Hold it down! Before it gets free and destroys us with its hellfire!"_

_"P-please! S-stop! What did I do? What have I done to make you mad at me?"_

_"Kill it!"_

A different voice came in.

_"You wake up screaming in the night. I see lights in your room when I know you've got nothing electrical in there. You're an anomaly, a freak,"_

_"Stop it! Please stop!"_

_Flames. Thunder cracked, lightning flashed, the earth rumbled._

_Screams._

_Sirens._

_Paramedics, police officers, and firemen at the house, picking me up from the wreckage of the house._

_They said a gas line had ruptured, and I was the lone survivor._

_Alone._

I shook off the memories…but Slade noticed.

And he latched onto my pain.

"Ah, so that's what it was. You never really spent any time with your real parents, instead being shipped about between foster homes because your parents couldn't protect you."

Mom and Dad glared at him as he continued.

"And each home it was the same. Rejection, hate, fear of you. Because they would never, will never accept you for what you are. The world of humans is not one for you. And you know it, and that. Infuriates you."

I clenched my fists, shaking as a low, feral, metallic hiss slipped through my teeth. I glared back up at him.

"You know _nothing_ of me," I snarled, seeing flames on the edge of my vision, Ben backed up just a bit, batting a a bit that had latched onto his sleeve, "You don't know a Primus slagged thing! Infuriates me? Oh no…that makes me just a little angry. What maddens me…is that you have the nerve to say that. What _infuriates_ me…well, let's just say you child-torturing glitch…you haven't _seen_ me furious yet. And unfortunately for you…you're going to,"

Slade looked at me silently, his face unreadable. Then, he let out a chuckle.

"I look forward to it." he said.

He sounded fragging _happy_ about that! I growled at him, getting ready to let off another round of words…

Kara put a hand on my shoulder. The flames had no effect on her, so she stood there. Wait…flames…oh right. Lost temper there for a moment. I turned them off silently and looked at her.. Kara shook her head. I realized that now wasn't the time for anger. Oh no. My consolation? That could come later.

Jerkface.

"What is it you want Slade?" Arcee demanded, trying to shift the focus of the conversation, "You wouldn't contact us like this without some form of motivation. So what is it?"

Slade's one eye swiveled to her, "My motivation is really quite simple. This is a test, if you can find me, and rescue Jack, then you'll have passed."

"That's it!?" Kara demanded, "Nothing else, just one of your fragging tests!?"

Ok…I need to get this one calmed. I put a hand on her shoulder and Kara let out a heavy breath.

"Well not entirely. Jack won't last long. So you have a limited amount of time." Slade sounded like he was grinning, "You have but two days before Jack will expire. The clock is ticking Autobots, what will you do?"

The screen flickered out, leaving the base feeling rather empty.

Ok…so here's what we know.

Kal was in Slade's possession, Slade was torturing Kal, and we had only two days to find him before Slade's methods killed him. A seemingly impossible task.

Kara hardened her gaze and flew up to the terminal next to Ratchet II's.

"Do we still have satellite access?" she asked.

Ratchet II rubbed his chin and walked up to the terminal next to her, "I made sure to link up our systems with the old ones first thing when we arrived."

"Good," Kara nodded, her fingers flying across the keys, "Slade doesn't know about our weakness to red solar energy yet. That means he's likely using Dark Energon to restrain him. I'm setting our scanners to search for all Dark Energon signatures on the planet."

"But what if it detects Old Bucket-Head instead?" Amber asked.

Kara didn't even look up from her terminal.

"It won't. Human technology can't shield the Dark Energon signature yet. Con technology can."

Robin crossed his arms at this, and looked to Cyborg.

"Scan for any sign of robberies or other criminal activity that could be connected to Slade. Experimental weapons, power sources, anything he might use to power or upgrade his base." he ordered.

Cyborg nodded and walked up the stairs to one of the terminals with a chair situated in front of it. He sat down and several cables emerged from the ground and jacked into his back. His red eye started to glow brighter, and he began to scan for any activity.

Robin turned to the rest of the team.

"The rest of us will investigate Slades old hideouts. Maybe there's a hint to where he is now."

The Titans nodded in agreement, except Raven, who remained still.

"Raven?"

She looked at her leader.

"I'll stay here." Raven told him, "I can search for him better if I'm, in a quiet area."

Ben and Sean started snickering. Amber and I thumped them upside the head.

Robin nodded, not at us, at Raven.

"Of course,"

Ratchet II opened a bridge for the remaining Titans, which they quickly disappeared through.  
Raven brought her hood down for the first time since meeting us, exposing her face. It wasn't what I was expecting.

Her skin of course was grey, but her facial features were soft and delicate. She had short cropped purple blue hair that stopped at the base of her skull, while the front stopped at the base of her chin. A red gem was embedded in her forehead, and her eyebrows were slightly upturned.

She ignored the curious looks she received from some of us, and crossed her legs, levitating in place, eyes closed. Her cloak draped down her back and brushed against the floor, before Raven began to chant in her odd language.

"Azarath Metrione Zynthos. Azarath Metrione Zynthos." she repeated those words quietly again and again.

I vaguely wondered what they meant.

As she repeated them, black energy began to swirl around her being. Malthanis tightened his grip on his sword.

Then, with a single burst, a large black raven of only black energy shot up from her, spreading its wings wide before passing through the roof of the base. Raven still sat there meditating, but her eyes were glowing hot white now.

"So…what do _we_ do?" Jack asked, walking out from behind his parents.

I had seen him struggling to do so earlier…but once Optimus and Elita put their minds to something…

It's a hard thing to go against.

"We could probably start patrolling across the states," Arcee II suggested.

I caught a glimpse of fear in her optics. She was terrified for Kal…even after the fight the two had.

"Single man patrols, we scout in the most likely areas," Starscream suggested, speaking for the first time since returning to base.

"And report back if we find anything of notice," Both Optimus' said in unison.

Jack, 'Bee and I shuddered. _That_ was going to get odd. I mean, Arcee, Mom, and Arcee II never spoke at the same time…neither did any other counterpart. I guessed it was just a Prime thing…but Jack didn't with Dad or Kal.

Or did he?

Dad said a _lot_ of weird things happened in the Infinite.

Arcee II opened her mouth to add something, when she froze, seeing something she shouldn't be seeing.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, concerned, "You ok?"

The femme didn't move.

Suddenly, she collapsed to her knees, screaming in agony as if she felt some phantom pain, something agonizing. The pain seemed to intensify, until she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Arcee!" multiple voices yelled as we came to the fallen femme.

Her optics shot open and she looked up at us, tears staining her faceplate, tears from the pain.

"What happened?" Ratchet II demanded as he , our Ratchet and Jolt took a look at her.

"I…I don't know," she replied, shakily, "I…I saw Jack,"

No one moved, questions unspoken seemed to speak for themselves.

What had happened?

Why had she seen Kal?

And then it hit me.

_"She has a bond,"_ I whispered to Jack over our bond.

_"With Kal?"_ he asked, _"But he's not even the same species!"_

_"Ben and I do,"_

_"Yeah, but remember, he was dunked in energa and I transformed him,"_

_"Look at her, Jack,"_ I said, gesturing my head towards Arcee II as the medics fussed over her, _"She feels that pain like you do…you're _very_ bad at blocking your feelings…so its very hard for you to lie to us. We've all mastered it…Arcee II and Kal…I think they don't know,"_

Jack frowned, a low hum coming from him.

He turned towards me again, eyes lighting up brilliant royal blue as an idea sparked.

_"Remember how Mom and Dad always know where we are?"_ he asked.

_"Makes it impossible to sneak up on them,"_ I nodded.

_"If those two have a bond…she'll feel where he is,"_

"Jack, you're a _genius_!" I said out loud.

He gave a quick smile.

"Genius about what?" Ratchet II growled, "Can't you see we're trying to concentrate here?"

Jolt and our Ratchet looked at him.

"I know she's your patient," Ratchet said, "But I would suggest listening to Dusk. Most of hers and our Jack's ideas aren't insane,"

"Thank you Ratchet and…wait…" I frowned, glaring at him, "HEY! My ideas aren't _that_ bad…"

I pointed to Jack.

"Most of his are,"

"And who were you just calling a genius a few seconds ago?" Jack demanded.

"Doesn't mean you can go from genius to idiot in two seconds," I quipped.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Arcee II growled.

"We think that…" Jack started, "You and Kal might have a bond,"

"A very powerful one," I added.

The room went silent.

"H-How is that _possible_?" Ratchet asked…I didn't know which one, "He…he's not…"

"Ben and I have a bond," I pointed out softly.

They stared at me.

"I can't explain it…but we do," I said, Ben came up and held my hand.

"And if Arcee has a bond with Kal," Jack added, "She can sense where he is. Anytime, anywhere,"

"Ok, hold on," June demanded pinching her nose, "What's a bond?"

I bit my lip. Yeah…this was going to be _veeeerrry_ awkward.

"Well, um…hehe…I've never had to explain it before," I shrugged, "Way I've always seen it…a bond is basically a type of communication. You can feel emotions, speak through them...basically you can't hide anything through a bond. There are three types of bond: Familiar, Combatant, and…"

I looked at Arcee II.

"Marital," I finished.

"Familiar bonds are that between families," Jack said, "Mom, Dad, Arcee, Chromia, Ironhide, Dusk, 'Bee and I have one. Dusk has another with her family,"

"Combatant bonds are those between warriors and their leader," Optimus added, "Only a leader feels them. I know which of my troops are hurt and where they are in battle,"

"Marital…" Elita started, "Are those between two sparkmates,"

"Basically husband and wife," Jack clarified.

The base was silent once more as everyone digested this information. Kara started snickering, and June's eyes widened, her face going pale. She looked up at Arcee II.

"I swear to Primus June, I am just as shocked as you are," she said defensively.

June nodded shakily, "So Jack…and Arcee are…."

Kara collapsed into a fit of laughter, "Great Rao, they're married! HA!"

Rao? Hmm…maybe it's the Kryptonian deity?

Both Miko's and Amber would have laughed too my guess…well, except they were afraid of being scrapped by a certain femme…who was blushing brilliant blue at the moment.

Suddenly, Kara nearly fell on her aft, howling with laughter.

"That makes…that makes June your mother in law! HAHAHA!" she held her sides as she continued to laugh.

Both Arcee's and Elita's faceplates turned a deep shade of blue at this. It was a really awkward situation. June for her part was burning red. Mom and Dad…totally cool and collected and not really that much concerned. I guess it came to being the fact that they were basically living Kal and Arcee II's predicament. Seeing as Dad is Jack and Kal's counterpart and Mom is both Arcees' counterpart.

* * *

Jack POV

"Not that this isn't hilarious," Arcee II finally managed to growl out, faceplate still deep blue, "But shouldn't we be focusing on the more important matter? Like finding Jack?"

That got Kara to calm down.

"Right, right. Sorry. You said that people that are…" Kara snickered as she looked at Dusk, 'bonded', can track each other right?"

Dusk nodded, "It's how come Ja-Ultimus can't sneak up on any of us."

"That or he just sucks at sneaking around." Miko and Amber giggled.

Miko rolled her eyes while I glared daggers at them.

I can be sneaky if I want…I just can't sneak up on family…

Which is most of the team sadly.

"And who scared the scrap out of you a few weeks ago?" I hissed, glaring at Miko, "In the Iadail courtyard with Wheeler and Tanikawa…you screamed like a baby!"

She shot me an evil glare.

Arcee II frowned, her blush fading.

"But I've never… really been… bonded…" she said, obviously still tripping over the whole thing, "My family was wiped out at the beginning of the war, even Elita. I have no experience with it."

She looked at Mom.

"That's why finding out Ultimus' parentage freaked me out when we first came to your verse. You're dead in this universe."

Everyone went silent. Mom was dead? I snuck a look at Mom's faceplate.

She looked like she had been slapped. The idea that a universe could be so different, so much darker than their own couldn't sit well with me…nor anyone else on our team.

After all, Mom was technically the second in command of the Autobot faction, the leader of the femme division, the sniper division…the Lady Prime, basically a queen. My mom and Dad's mate. To know she was dead in this universe…

That was scary.

And it gave me a morbid curiosity as to how it happened. Partly because I wanted to know…

Partly because I wanted to scrap whoever did it.

"It's not that complicated really," Dusk said, trying to change the subject.

Thank you Dusk.

"It's just a sort of pulling sensation in the spark that you feel. There's nothing that can block it except those in the bond."

Yeah…all of us have been on the receiving end of that.

Mom blocking hers and my signatures for s for _years_ from Dad and the others…

"And it is doubtful that Jack would know about the bond yet, even if he could feel it." Optimus II said, a thoughtful expression on his faceplate.

Arcee II took in a deep breath with closed optics. She was focusing on the bond…just like we had done when we had been scattered across the country when Darkmount rose in our dimension.

Suddenly, her optics snapped open and she nearly doubled over. She did vent heavily though, trying to calm herself, everyone else crowding around her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she waved us off, before clenching her servos, "And I know where Jack is too."

The entire group looked amongst themselves, before looking back at her.

"Where?" I asked.

Arcee closed her optics, "Jasper Nevada, under the old K.O Burger."

**And now we enter the lair of a monster. Unless Rapid and I turn out a quick one tomorrow...which I'm not sure seeing as he's going to be gone at some point...Merry Christmas from me, Air-Jack, and Rapidfyrez!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. For if the Dark Returns

**Sorry for the wait guys. Bet you all had a nice Christmas huh? Hope you guys did! Anyway, I bet you're wondering where's Kal and if they find him and if they rescue him...well, hopefully this answers your questions. But if they don't...Rapid and I are prepared for pitchforks and torches from the angry mob :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers Prime **_**or**_** Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 6

For if the Dark Returns

Jack POV

It took a while…but we made it to the old KO Burger. I shuddered…reminded of all the endless shifts I had to do with the hot grease and Vince and with a Prime's senses…it wasn't fun. The team sent Michael and I to scout it out.

"Lemme guess…you didn't like it either?" Michael asked.

"I take it Wheeler didn't like it,"

"He hated it," Michael nodded, "Of course…it somehow managed to catch fire and burned to the ground in the latter days of our War...our Jack said it was an accident…Trimus said he did it on purpose,"

"Doesn't matter," I replied, "Our counterpart is in there somewhere…and we've got to get him,"

"Think you can get closer?" Michael asked.

"I can try," I answered.

I studied one of the guards that walked across the grounds, gun cocked over his shoulder. I closed my eyes ,feeling the electric tingle rush over me as my appearance changed.

When I opened my eyes again, I was 5' with fire-red hair but with the same stormy and royal blue eyes.

"Turn the eyes green and give about a foot and you look like my brother in law, Riley," Michael commented.

"Isn't he Rosie's husband?" I asked, taking the comm. link and putting it in my ear, then shook my head, "Never mind…I'll be right back,"

I got up and started walking towards the entrance, hoping and praying I wouldn't be caught. I got to the door and froze. There was an ID scanner on the door…a new addition. We were most _definitely_ in the right place.

"Lost?" a growling voice asked.

I turned around, sighing.

"Lost my ID," I answered, "Slade's expecting me…he'd hate it if I was late,"

"Mr. Slade?" the guard asked, voice shaky, "Why would he need to see you?"

"I've got some new intel on the Kryptonian," I said, "Slade called me personally to tell him what I know,"

I looked at the guard, eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't want to be the one to keep his _very_ important informant from delivering information now would you?" I asked in a deceptively calm tone.

"N-No sir!" the guard squeaked, and let me in.

"I'll commend you to Mr. Slade," I said with a curt nod as the doors closed behind me.

_"See anything yet?"_ Michael asked over comm.

"I just got in," I sighed, "I haven't been able to see anything,"

I switched comm systems.

"Arcee…can you see me?"

_"Perfectly, Ultimus,"_ she replied.

"Think you can direct me to Kal?"

_"I can try,"_

I started walking further into the building.

_"Turn left!"_

I did so…stopping as I came face to face with a bunch of lasers crisscrossing the hall.

Another added object. Great. Just great.

"There's a laser grid down the hall," I said, "I don't know if I can get through,"

I pounded on the wall. I could change again…but after that one stunt I pulled…I promised myself never again.

I guess I don't really have a choice.

_"Dude…you can just call in BB,"_ I heard a familiar voice sigh, _"He could get to the other side and shut off the lasers no problem,"_

"I was wondering when you guys would show up, Cyborg," I laughed, "How fast can he get in here?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" the green teen asked as he walked up beside me.

"Very funny," I said, "Can you get to the other side?"

He shot me a look that said 'Only that? C'mon, give me a challenge!'.

He morphed into a mouse or a rat or something on that line and scurried through the laser field to the other side where he shifted back to his human form and disabled the lasers.

"Thanks," I nodded, walking through.

The two of us made our way through the labyrinth of hallways…until I saw it.

I put out a hand, stopping the Titan in his tracks.

"Dude!" he protested before I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" I hissed, "Guards. Right up ahead,"

"Well then I'll just take 'em out…"

"No," I ordered, "They outnumber us and they're armed to the teeth…and those sharp teeth of yours won't help much,"

I peeked around the corner.

"I think we might have just found Kal,"

"What makes you think that?"

"That's how," I said, pointing at the top of the doorway.

Crudely carved into the roof of the door…

Was the symbol of the house of El.

I sent a comm. to Michael.

"We found him," I said, "Now we just need to get him out,"

"Get him out, why not join him?" A calm cool voice said.

We whirled to see the last person I expected to see standing there, with over a dozen hench bots.

"Slade," Beast Boy growled, curling his fists.

Ah so _this_ is the psycho Dusk wants to murder slowly and painfully.

The one eyed man ignored him, focusing on me instead.

"You must be Ultimus Prime. Jack had quite a bit to say about you. Not all of it good."

I tried to call in backup even if everyone could see what was happening. Slade raised a remote and pressed a button on it.

"Ah ah ah. We won't be having anymore of that." he said, and the signal cut.

"Michael, Arcee, Titans, hello!?" I yelled into my comm.

No response.

Slade chuckled as the device shorted out with a bust of sparks, making me yelp. The shock, like always, messed with my Legacy, and I reverted back to my normal dark-haired form.

"Now without any more eavesdroppers, why don't you two surrender." he suggested.

I tensed and Beastboy morphed into a large green tiger, growling dangerously. I would have changed too, but the walls and ceiling were too short for me to change into my Cybertronian form. Very smart, this psycho. Very smart.

That left hand to hand combat for me.

Slade merely chuckled.

"Stand down." he ordered the robots and stepped forward, cracking his neck, "I'll handle these two myself."

I narrowed my eyes while Beastboy let out a roar and charged forward. I figured that it should be an easy win for the teen. Well…he _did_ beat him before.

But Slade apparently had changed since the teen faced him last…as the psycho grabbed the tiger by the throat midair with a single hand. Beastboy morphed back to human form and Slade grabbed the teen's foot twisted on his heel and flung him into the wall, stunning him.

The man looked back at me, his one eye glowing an eerie purple, like dark energon…it made me feel a little sick…so I guessed that's what it was. He pulled out a small steel cylinder, which extended into a large staff. The staff twirled expertly in his hands before he came to a stop in a fighting position, both hands gripping near either end of the staff.

It was like training with Dusk all over again.

"I certainly hope you can put up a better fight than he did, Prime," he said, his eye seemingly staring into my very soul.

I shook off the nausea and pulled out my _Karia_, the silver blade glowing faint blue.

We attacked for a brief moment, exchanging blows. Almost from the get go it was obvious Slade had the upper hand. So much was it obvious that it almost seemed like he was toying with me.

Slade jumped back from a horizontal slash from my blade and thrust his staff forward, hitting it against my sternum. I stumbled back, coughing and hacking, trying to catch my breath.

He cracked me good across the jaw and I growled in pain, spitting out some energon that had gotten into my mouth.

There was a sigh, and I looked up at Slade, eyes bleary.

"I had expected so much more of you Ultimus Prime. I am disappointed, but not that disappointed. Time to end this."

He dropped the staff with a clatter and stood. I raised a confused brow, What was he planning? Suddenly there was a flash of violet light, and everything went black…

I awoke I don't know how long after the fight in a red lit room. I groaned as I sat up. I felt like I had taken a beating from Unicron and his dark energon blasters all over again.

The back of my head throbbed and I put a hand to it, feeling a wet spot on it…I saw the brilliant blue glow of energon as I pulled my hand in front of me.

"Great," I grumbled, staggering upright…and feeling like I was going to fall flat.

I tripped on my own feet and crashed to the ground.

**"Great Jack, fall flat on your face while they're probably watching you over the video feed…"** I muttered to myself in my birth language as I sat up, **"If Dusk could see you she'd probably call you a Primus slagged idiot and smack you upside the head,"**

I glared up at the video camera monitoring the room.

"Wh-who's there?" I heard a soft, frightened voice ask.

I froze. I knew that voice!

Because it was my own.

"Kal?" I asked, turning around.

I spotted movement in a dark corner and I struggled to my feet, switching to a more preferable vision as I padded closer.

"Kal, is that you?" I asked.

The figure lifted his arms and hands, shielding his face.

"St-stay back!" he cried, "No more! P-please no more!"

"Kal," I said, touching his shoulder.

He gave a yell of fear and tried scooting away from me.

"Kal, easy!" I said, grabbing his shoulders gently, "Easy!"

"GET AWAY!" he shrieked, "PLEASE! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Jack!" I ordered, slipping into the deeper Prime's tone that Dad always used as the Key warmed gently, "Stay _still_!"

He flailed about and knocked me away. Just by that hit…I could tell he was very weak…nowhere near as strong as he was before.

The Key tumbled out as I hit the ground, the room's dull, bloody light becoming diffused with the Key's blue.

I could see Kal clearly now, see the myriad cuts and bruises and scars on his person. His ever present suit was gone, replaced with a dirty white, bloodstained hospital gown. He was barefoot and even his feet were cut badly.

He cowered from the light and I felt my spark breaking from the sight.

I attempted to touch him again.

"Kal," I said, he flinched at my touch, "It's me…Ultimus,"

He opened his eyes, the dark blue filled with tears.

"Ultimus?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"No," he shook his head, "It's another one of Slade's tricks…"

"I wish I could prove it to you," I sighed, "But apparently Slade knows everything about us…me, Dusk, the rest of my family…your family…"

"Kara…" he croaked.

"Is safe," I said, "The 'Cons had her but we saved her. The Titans, Raf in his armor, Miko and her sonic screaming, as if she weren't loud enough…"

I cracked a smile at that.

"Malthanis, J'onn…"

His eyes flashed as he looked at me.

"How do you know about J'onn," he growled.

"He came and told us he was going to help," I said, "He was going to help rescue you and Kara…we didn't know you were here while Kara was at Darkmount. Anyway…I helped, as did Dusk, Voidwalker, Krypto, Dusk's parents…"

"Her parents?"

"New 'Con shattered Dusk's wing…we nearly had to amputate it," I admitted, "Silver and Michael came to save her,"

He stayed silent.

"Does that help?" I asked.

"You could still be t-tricking me," he stuttered.

"I know we didn't get along at first," I sighed, "But I wouldn't lie to you…especially not about that,"

He glared at me.

"Who are you,"

"I told you,"

"No," he growled, "The _real_ Ultimus wouldn't be this nice. And you sound different,"

I shook my head.

"A _lot_ has happened to me since you left us, Kal-El," I sighed, "I'd like to tell you…but I think we should waste more energy on trying to get you out of here…I'm guessing this light does something to you huh? Kara could barely stand,"

"…Maybe…"

"Still have trust issues huh?"

He glared at me.

"I want you to believe it's me," I said, "I really do…but I don't know how to prove it,"

He put his head in his arms and I sighed, looking around at my new surroundings. There was a tiny cot next to Kal…I gingerly got onto it, wincing as my head gave another throb.

The Key's light was steady…and I watched over Kal.

If Slade or his goons came through that door…

I was going to break my dad's rule.

There would be nothing left to identify them as themselves.

They would pay for hurting my counterpart like this.

* * *

Michael POV

I watched as Slade's goons dragged an unconscious Beastboy out of the facility. They didn't see me.

"Let's just get rid of him," one of them growled.

"Slade said not to kill him," the other said.

"What Slade doesn't know won't kill him," the first snapped, "Besides…all these metahumans around…giving me the heebie-jeebies,"

"Who talks like that anymore!?" the second demanded.

"Let's just kill him and get it over with,"

"But…!"

"I outrank you so you do as I say!" the first snarled.

"…Fine…" the second sighed, raising his gun, "Sorry kid…just orders,"

Not if I have anything to say about it.

I shot over and sliced the barrel of the gun in two right as it was about to fire. The metal exploded, not fazing me…but severely burning the shooter.

I wrenched the other gun out of the other goon's hands and roundhoused him, knocking him to the ground.

Both bleeding men stared up at me.

I snapped the gun in two with ease. Third Earth's weapons didn't have much going for them. I mean, _come on!_ First Earth's were harder than this to break _before_ I became a Halfling!

"Wh-who are you?" one of them stuttered.

I snapped out my wings, fire dancing along the feathers.

"Your Angel of Judgement," I snarled.

They screamed and scrambled up to their feet, tripping as they stumbled away as fast as they could.

"Whoa…" I heard a certain green teen breathe.

I turned back towards him.

"How you doing kiddo?" I asked.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

"Hate to break it to you kid…I'm _way_ older than you and you're a kid compared to me,"

"Hurts to breathe…and I think my wrist is broke," he grumbled, "But I'm ok…Ultimus isn't though,"

"What's wrong with Darby?" I demanded, "Where is he?"

"Can we get back to the others?" he asked, "That way I don't have to tell the story more than once,"

I nodded and picked the kid up, slinging him over my shoulder before heading over to the FOB as fast as I could.

* * *

Silver POV

I saw Michael come back with a fallen Titan…but there was no sign of Darby.

"Where's Jack?" Dusk asked as Michael set the boy down on the ground and I set to work fixing him.

"Kid says Darby's missing," Michael growled, "Something must have happened,"

"And it's called Slade," the Titan snapped, trying to sit up.

I shoved him back down.

"Sit still or I'll strap you down on the ground," I threatened.

He gave a soft hiss and I snarled back.

"I wouldn't push her," Michael warned, "She's nasty when she's mad,"

Dusk turned to Karrick's counterpart.

"You see, 'Bee…_that's_ where I get my temper from,"

The black and yellow mech shuddered violently as his yellow and black counterpart looked at him confused.

"Put it safely…" my counterpart said, "She's almost as bad as Jack and Kara when they lose their tempers,"

That got a reaction from her scout.

"Now…" I said, taking my hands off my patient, "What were you going to tell Michael about Darby?"

"Slade got him," he muttered, causing Dusk and the black and yellow scout to growl darkly.

"That…that _fiend_ has my brother?" Dusk snarled.

The Titan nodded sadly.

"We tried to get to Jack…but Slade found us. We attacked him but I got knocked out and when I came to, they were dragging Ultimus off, unconscious and bleeding kinda bad. Slade disarmed him…I could see his sword in Slade's hands,"

Dusk shook angrily.

"I made that sword with my bare hands," she growled darkly, "how _dare_ that glitch hold it! It's an _Ivorra's_ weapon. A _Prime's_ weapon. He has _no right_!"

"Dusk," I warned and then turned back to Beastboy, "Continue, please,"

"Then I got knocked out again and the next thing I know…your dad snapped a gun in two with his fingers and scared the living crap out of the goons that were going to kill me," he finished.

He turned to Arcee.

"We didn't save Jack…I'm sorry," he murmured, "We failed. Now we've got two lives to save…not one,"

"She's not the one you have to answer to green bean," Cyborg said, looking at Dusk.

My daughter's eyes were nearly black in anger and she was shaking.

"Hey, it was an accident. I don't know what Slades on this time, but it's made him even more powerful," Beastboy said defensively.

"I don't care what that glitch is on," Kara said, exiting a ground bridge, June behind her.

The look on the woman's face dared anyone to send her back. The others smartly said nothing.

"We're getting my brother back." the Kryptonian girl finished.

She looked at Beastboy.

"Did you see any other ways for the team to get in?" she asked.

He frowned for a minute.

"Actually, I think we saw a big garage or something on our way in. I don't know." his shoulders sagged, "We didn't think Slade would find us that fast."

Kara frowned and crossed her arms, "If they had a garage, or even a loading bay under the ground, then there has to be a ground entrance around here somewhere."

"But finding it could take hours with all this rubble." Robin said, motioning to the ruins of Jasper.

"As long as it doesn't take two days, I don't care how long it takes." Kara said, narrowing her eyes, "This is the last time that Slade hurts my family!"

There was a silence from the group at Kara's determination. I admired it greatly, she would do anything to save her fellows, to save her family…

I just hoped that it wouldn't consume her.

"Hold on," Michael said, his forehead creasing in thought, "You said that you have X-Ray vision right?"

Kara raised a brow but nodded, "I do, but it wouldn't be very useful right now. Slade shielded his base with lead. My brother and I can't see through lead."

"That's the point," Michael said, a grin spreading across his face, "You can see through everything but lead. Meaning that if you were to scan the area…"

See, this is why I married him. Always thinking two steps ahead.

Kara's eye's widened in realization, "Anything I can't see through is Slade's base!"

Michael snapped his fingers, "Exactly. Now all we need to do is find a large area, and that's likely the garage. We can get into the base from there."

"We need a strike force," I said, "Nothing too big…that will set off Slade's alarms…but nothing too small because that won't help us save Jack…either of them,"

"I'm going," Dusk said firmly, "And you're going to have to hold me and Kara back to say otherwise,"

"Then I'm coming with you," I growled, "You've gotten away from Michael and I the first time…I'm not going to let that happen again,"

I saw Darby's Bumblebee step forwards…

"No, 'Bee," Dusk ordered, "I can't have you getting hurt…not again,"

The scout's…no…_warrior_ now if I remembered Dusk's story right, optics darkened and Dusk shook her head.

"The only way you'd be able to fit in there is if we had the Mass Shifter…and that breaks armor and makes it weaker. And we don't have Jack to change you either,"

The young warrior bowed his helm.

Dusk sighed and patted his armor.

"You'll be ok,"

I felt a cold nose nudge against my shoulder. I turned around and faced Krypto, whose blue eyes were locked onto me.

"You want to come too huh?" I asked.

He gave a soft woof of affirmation.

"So I guess this is our team," I said, "Dusk, Michael, Kara, Krypto and me,"

I turned to the others.

"You all…keep them distracted long enough for us to get it, grab Kal and Darby and then get out,"

"Kara," Michael said, "Now would be a good time to found out where Slade's base is,"

The five of us snuck out of the FOB and got to where Michael and Darby had been hiding before Darby went in.

"See anything yet?" I asked Kara as she scanned the area.

"Not yet…wait," she froze, "Found it,"

She looked around and started forwards, gesturing at us.

"C'mon, this way," she said.

We all carefully made our way to where Kara said she saw the entrance.

"Anyone say 'Open Sesame?'" Michael asked dryly as we made it to a heavily barred door.

"When you've got Kal or Kara with you…forget the doorbell," Dusk smirked.

Kara returned the smile…and carefully peeled the door away.

"That's useful," I nodded.

"Let's go," Michael said, going in behind Kara and we followed.

We walked through the dark empty hall, silent except for the sound of our footsteps. It wasn't long though before Kara let out a yelp followed by a solid 'thunk'!

"You alright?" Dusk asked, catching Kara.

"Yeah, there's a wall there," she warned.

Dusk started laughing. I shook my head as Kara ignored it and got back up, punching the wall. It proceeded to explode out into what seemed to be a large mess hall. Tables were scattered everywhere, with guards sitting at them. Some guards looked like ordinary soldiers, but others…oh Maker of All.

They were MECH soldiers, plain and simple. Apparently Third Earth had _them_ too. I remembered the screeching sound of a saw blade as it came towards my chest, June and my Dad both screaming in terror as Shadoweaver almost killed them…

Enough. I can't go down memory lane like that again. It'll get us all killed.

Their green armor and glowing goggles made it obvious. And they were staring at us, completely frozen, like deer in the headlights.

"Okay, listen up," Kara announced, "You have exactly five seconds to leave before I start cracking skulls, got it!?"

The men looked amongst each other, then at Kara. Or more specifically the symbol on her chest. Then they ran, without a moment's pause every single guard left the room, some of their trays clattering on the table they moved so fast. I wasn't really surprised.

Dusk snorted.

"Wow, never thought I'd see _that_," she laughed.

_"Dusk,"_ I growled over bond, _"Enough,"_

She shut up quick.

"The area might be cleared of guards, but they might have alerted Slade to what happened. We need to move, quickly," Kara said.

"You ain't goin nowhere toots.," a voice said from one of the darker corners of the room, causing us to freeze and look at the corner.

"And who are you?" Kara demanded, her voice growing impatient.

The man, for clearly it was a man, smirked.

"Oh that's right, you weren't there. Only your jerk brother and that damn mutt," he stood up, to a height that nearly dwarfed Cyborg.

Krypto snarled, trembling under my hand. This…thing…must have done something really bad to him and Kal.

"Hey pooch, remember me?" the man asked, stepping out from the shadows.

He had pale skin and platinum hair with a strong jaw and a pair of pitch black shades over his eyes. He wore a dress suit that combined with his glasses made him look like a bodyguard. But something about the way he moved and sounded felt… off.

It was too fluid, too unnatural. As if he were a robot, not a human.

I tensed…this wasn't good. I had seen things like this in movies and in Carter's comic books…

They never ended well for the hero.

That…and there was something almost familiar about the man.

_"Strike you as familiar?" _I asked Michael over bond.

_"I can't place it, but I feel it,"_ he replied.

The Newcomer approached, stopping in the center of the room where the tables were farthest apart, and smiled. I looked at him shocked, his teeth were sharp and made of metal…like a Scrapper…or that Cybertronian version of it…

And then he removed his glasses, tossing them aside.

His eyes were pitch black, making him appear soulless if it weren't for the acid green irises in the middle of the eye. Kara had made a connection somewhere and hunched down, fists clenched.

"Metallo." she growled.

I froze.

_"Michael…"_ I started softly over bond, _"Isn't that the…?"_

_"Uh huh," _he answered, _"Carter…maybe it would have been good to bring him…"_

"You're supposed to be dead. Krypto killed you."

The man, Metallo apparently, laughed, "He ripped my head off girly. Not the same thing."

"Ewww," Dusk growled softly, "Gross,"

A creepy smile spread across his face.

"But I bet you remember how I was able to manhandle your brother, don't you?"

Kara took a step back, and Metallo chuckled, walking forward.

"Oh yes, you do. This is going to be fun."

With that said, he gripped his shirt and pulled it apart, revealing that his sternum was glowing a sickly green. Suddenly, Kara almost instantly collapsed. Dusk and I knelt down, holding her up while Michael stood in front of us, sword raised and blazing.

"Poor girl, looks like she's a little _sick,"_ Metallo hummed, as he looked at us, "So, whose first?"

I looked at Kara and then back at the monster…

This would not end well.

For any of us.

**So ah hehe, who saw this coming? Next time guys, next time everyone will be together I promise. I think at least...  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. I Need A Hero

**And now for the first update for 2014! I had so much fun writing this one with Rapid. Hope you all like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers Prime **_**or**_** Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 7

I Need A Hero

Jack POV

I heard booming above us…seems like the others noticed I was gone. Kal sat with his head in his hands, like he was trying to shut the sound out.

I wanted to reassure him, to let him know we were going to be rescued…but more than likely he would either start screaming for me to leave him alone or he'd ignore me. I'd rather have him screaming at me than ignoring me.

I tried to stand again…but I fell, this wasn't going to work. I'd have to have Ratchet take a look at me when we got back…if we got back.

_"I know you guys are out there," _I thought, _"C'mon…where are you?"_

The ceiling shook and bits of rubble started to fall. Kal didn't even look up. I knocked him out of the way as a chunk came down on him.

"Stop it!" I shrieked, "You're going to kill us! Stop!"

But the room still shook.

They couldn't hear me…and I didn't know what to do.

Another chunk came down on us. I shifted my arm to blaster form and shot it until was in tiny rubble. Kal whimpered and held his head even tighter.

"It's ok," I tried to reassure him, "It's ok, we're going to make it out alive, I promise!"

Another boom rocked the room and we both yelled in fear.

That was the problem…how could I reassure him when I didn't feel it?

_"Hurry!"_ I begged over bond, _"Help us! Stop trying to get us killed! Your fighting is bringing down the roof!"_

* * *

Michael POV

We stared each other down, neither side making a move to attack. Kara was still struggling to her feet getting ready to fight while my family had our weapons drawn. Krypto snarled angrily at Metallo, his fangs bared fearsomely.

Metallo chuckled at us and raised his fists in a boxer position.

"So you want to fight huh? Even with the girl out of the fight?" he grinned, "Oh this is gonna be fun."

We spread out around Metallo, while Krypto stayed with Kara, standing over her protectively.

We held our swords at the ready, and fire flickered around mine and Dusk's knuckles.

She looked angry, really angry that is. I smiled to myself, she's certainly our daughter. Make no mistake.

Metallo's acid green optics watched us with disinterest. He looked very bored all things considered.

"Well, are you gonna fight, or just stand there all day? Come on, I wanna challenge!"

There was a roar of anger and Dusk charged in, fire sparking along her wings.

"DUSK NO!" I yelled, trying to grab her but she dodged.

She brought her blade down to lop off Metallo's arm, only to be met with a metallic clang, her sword coming to an abrupt halt. Metallo smirked, holding her blade tightly in one hand, the flames around it having no effect on his hand.

"Honey, do you know why I'm called Metallo?" he asked, ignoring the fire.

"That's it," Silver growled calmly.

The two of us charged in and struck at different parts of his body. I went for the neck and Silver the legs. We both dug in about an inch into his flesh before halting. Metallo grinned widely.

"It's because my skeleton is made of the stuff. Your dinky little blades ain't gonna do nothin' against me. Only the brat and his dog could hurt me," he said, before twisting on his heel and knocking Silver and I away with our daughter's body.

Silver got back up, hissing darkly, her eyes going from silver-blue to electric-blue.

"Sil, no," I murmured, grabbing her arm.

"I'll rip him to shreds," she promised, "There will be absolutely nothing left of him to call Metallo,"

I held her closer as she started kicking and struggling to get loose.

Metallo casually strolled towards us as if he had all the time in the world. He cracked his knuckles as he walked forward.

"You know, beating the utter crap out of the brat just for the heck of it was fun and all," he said, standing over us.

Silver snarled darkly and I used all my strength to keep her back.

"But killing you?" he scoffed, "Oh that's going to be a time to remember, won't-"

There was a scream of rage followed by a rustle of wind and Metallo was knocked backwards, slicing through some of the metal tables before hitting the stone wall with a resounding crack! Bits of the masonry broke off and fell to the floor, and the man peeled himself off the wall, leaving the remains of his shirt behind. Bits of his flesh were scraped away, revealing the metal skeleton underneath.

"Owwww," I grinned, _"That's _gonna leave a mark,"

Metallo rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, before looking at Kara standing there, hunched over and exhausted, but standing. She reminded me of Silver and Dusk together…Her friends and her family were endanger. Nothing would stop her.

"You want to fight!?" she screamed, "Then fight me you twisted piece of scrap!"

Kara slammed her foot into the ground and the earth shook, knocking Metallo back and forth before the girl took off and slammed into him again. This time he was ready for it though, and caught her. Still, the force of the impact was enough to push him back several feet. Metallo didn't let that affect him though, instead choosing to deliver a mean right hook to Kara's face.

The Kryptonian's head whipped to the side and she stumbled away before steadying herself and glaring at the machine. Her hand tightened and she proceeded to hit Metallo as hard as she could. There was an earth shaking explosion, and the man nearly went down. But like one of those sparring dummies, he got right back up, the flesh on the left side of his face completely torn away, revealing what looked like a metal skeleton with a glowing green eyes.

_"Now_ can I kill him," Silver snarled, "I'm not asking,"

Metallo had practically shrugged the blow off. He grabbed the low hanging jaw and with a single distinct crack, moved it back into place, I winced and shuddered.

"You've got a mean right hook darlin." he worked his jaw while talking, "Now let me show you mine."

Metallo punched at her face, Kara barely managing to grab the fist, her arms shaking trying to hold it back. The machine man laughed manically.

"What's the matter Kryptonian!?" he roared, the Kryptonite in his chest flaring brighter, "You look a little green in the gills."

I looked at Silver and then at Metallo.

And I released her.

"Have fun," I said calmly.

She shot off like a bullet from a gun.

Out came Excalibur and Andúril…and Excalibur bit deep into Metallo's side.

Silver snarled angrily and flung Metallo off the girl with her sword, before sparks arched up her arms down the Air Starsaber and into Metallo. The android yelled in pain, the electricity engulfing his body which began to violently convulse. A grim smiled played along Silver's lips and Dusk got up, rubbing her head.

"Mom?" she asked as Silver twisted the blade.

"Yep," I nodded, "This is why everyone avoids hurting her kids,"

Metallo's acid optics focused on Silver, and he grabbed Prima's blade with his hand, the flesh starting to smoke in that area.

With an angered roar, he ripped it out of him, and out of her grasp, before tossing the blade away and proceeding to head butt her head with his own head. There was a loud clang and she stumbled back, the sparks dying for the time being.

Silver's eyes flickered as they reset and she shook her head…she didn't look harmed, just dazed.

Metallo didn't exactly escape unharmed either, his skin was covered in burn marks, bits of his metal skeleton poking through his flesh. Metallo looked at his burned upper body and scowled.

"You know, I hate it when people do this." he growled, before gripping his skin, "I prefer to keep my skin, but hey, guys gotta do what a guys gotta do."  
The group looked in horror at Metallo. With a single flick of his wrist, his skin tore off like cloth, revealing what he really looked like. I shuddered, this was what Damien had planned for me…I gripped my arm, feeling the phantom pain of having it removed without anesthetic…

Metallo's entire body was nothing more than a metal skeleton with large plates of armor covering his more delicate circuits and the muscles strands that gave him his strength. The kryptonite shard was fully exposed now, and Kara fell on her rear, backing away slowly, looking sick.

Dusk helped her friend up.

"Come on, we've got this Kara." she said.

"No," Silver corrected, "Michael and I have this. You, Kara, and Krypto go and find the Jacks." she ordered.

"But Mom!" Dusk protested, only for Silver to cut her off.

"We can handle him, there are too many of us here to take him on, that's why he's winning. Smaller numbers gives us an advantage." she reasoned, "And the longer both Darbys are left in Slade's care, the worse condition they'll be in."

Dusk hesistated.

"You know where Darby is because you have a familiar bond with him," Silver continued, "You find him, you find Kal since he knows where Kal is,"

Dusk gave a slight nod.

Metallo started in on Silver, I threw a ball of fire at him.

"Hey! Tin Can! Over here!" I shouted, waving Requiem in the air, "Why don't you pick on someone who isn't feeling like they've been through a trash compactor!"

He turned towards me and stalked forwards right as Silver shocked him hard.

"No, over here Junkyard Scrap!" she jeered, "You and I have unfinished business!"

"GO!" I shouted, giving Dusk a shove, "We'll keep him off your tail!"

Dusk looked at us with a forlorn expression.

"Go, we'll be fine. We can handle one overgrown tin can." Silver and I told her.

Krypto, to my shock padded up next to us, snarling at Metallo. The metal man looked at the dog nervously, apparently remembering what the dog did to him last time. And the message his stance was sending was quiet clear. Krypto wanted a chance to rip Metallo apart too.

I rubbed the dog's ears as Dusk and Kara started off…well, Kara near dragging Dusk off.

"Good boy," I grinned, "Now…where were we?"

"I remember," Silver growled, "We were _just_ getting ready to tear this freak to pieces of scrap,"

"Please," I said, gesturing, "After you,"

* * *

Dusk POV

I looked at my parents and Krypto. I hoped and prayed they'd be alright.

"It's…fine." Kara told me, "Krypto has immunity to Kryptonite…he'll be okay."

I looked at them one more time before letting out a sigh and closing my eyes.

"Alright, let's go save our brothers."

* * *

Bumblebee POV

Mom was freaking out. Just plain and simple. She had heard that Jack got captured and it brought back a whole bunch of memories for her. Dad, Arcee and I all tried to consol her…but she wasn't hearing any of it. It was bad enough that I couldn't talk with any of my family out loud, seeing as it would upset my counterpart…even if it was my decision to keep my silence. Now…

"You don't understand!" Mom yelled as Dad tried again, and failed, to get her to stay behind, "That's my _son_ in there, _OUR SON!"_

Arcee and I looked at each other. This was not going to end well.

"And if you think I'm going to stay here and wait until someone comes and rescues him for us…" she growled, onlining her blaster and glaring at the establishment, "Think. Again,"

Dad wisely didn't stop her once she charged out.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," I whispered to Arcee, "Your family is scary when mad,"

She gave a grim smile.

"C'mon, 'Bee, let's go,"

* * *

Elita POV

I dodged another bolt as a version of Arcee shot at me. We had snuck in this far…and gotten cornered by a version of Team Prime that was…let's just put it this way…they weren't friendly.

Optimus…both of them…ordered us to split up so that they would have to work to hunt us.

And the Arcee double took after me and Arcee.

I heard someone let out a yell andwatched as Arcee II brought her arm blades out, decapitating one of them before rolling behind some cover. She looked shocked to see my sister and I there as well.

"Huh, small world." Arcee said, firing at the clones.

I winced as a shot pinged off my cover.

"I see this one's aim takes off of you," I said, looking at my sister and her counterpart.

They glared at me.

"My aim is pretty good," they both huffed.

"Not compared to mine and Chromia's," I teased.

"Where did these guys _come_ from anyway?" Arcee asked, shooting from around her corner at the double.

"MECH probably. They made a whole batch of clones of us before. We took them out, but they got away. Wouldn't surprise me if MECH and Slade were in kahoots," Arcee II suggested.

I frowned. If they were with Slade…that wasn't good. I remembered them kidnapping me, nearly dissecting Arcee, taking Bumblebee's transforming from him, framing Jack and Optimus both, and nearly killing the kids as well as Smokescreen, Jolt, and Bulkhead. I shook it off, taking a shot and nicking the knockoff in the shoulder, spinning it around.

Both Arcee's flipped over one counterpart and lopped its head and midsection off. I blasted the other to bits, leaving nothing but steaming scrap metal in their wake.

"Well _they're_ dead," Arcee shrugged, retracting her blades, "Now what?"

I looked around the large alleyway.

"I think we're lost," I said.

"Then let's find our way back." Arcee II growled, before shuddering, gripping at her spark.

I frowned, that's not norm…

_I was in a dark, dimly lit room. The ceiling shook and bits of rubble started to fall. I saw my son and Kal huddled in a corner. Kal didn't even look up. Jack knocked him out of the way as a chunk came down on him._

_"Stop it!" Jack shrieked, looking up at the ceiling, eyes glowing in fear, voice spiked with static, "You're going to kill us! Stop!"_

_But the room still shook. _

_Another chunk came down on the boys. Jack's arm changed from human to armored and shot it until was in tiny rubble. Kal whimpered and held his head even tighter._

_"It's ok," Jack tried to reassure him, "It's ok, we're going to make it out alive, I promise!"_

_Another boom rocked the room and they both yelled in fear._

"It's not me." Arcee II said as I returned to now and she rubbed her spark, "It's Jack, I can feel him. He's terrified, scared of something."

A deep seductive laugh echoed from above, causing the three of us to look up.

"Oh, is poor Jack a little scared?" the voice asked.

Arcee gave a low growl, blade flicking out. I unsheathed my blades. Arcee II's optics widened than narrowed. We all knew that voice. There was no mistaking it..

"Airachnid," Arcee II hissed.

My sister and I exchanged looks.

_"Looks like we're going to relive the past again, huh 'Lita,"_ she growled bitterly over bond.

I didn't say anything and we both looked up the wall. The sound of tinkling was heard and the spider bot slowly emerged from the shadows, her fanged denta bared in a sadistic smile.

"Arcee, how lovely to see you again," the spider bot said happily before her purple optics noticed my sister and I.

A slow smile played upon that face…I clenched my fists.

"Two Arcee's, _and_ a femme. Ooh this will be fun. What's the human phrase? Three birds with one stone? Whatever," she held her hands up, her blasters warming up, "Either way, this will be fun."

The spider femme opened fire and the three scattered, rolling behind cover, Airachnid's blasts doing little to break it. Arcee II scowled and fired wildly over the cover, trying to get Airachnid out of her position. It was to no avail, she had very little in the way of luck.

She looked at Arcee and me.

"Any plans?"

I grinned, "I've got one,"

After a quick explanation of my plans, I ran off while both Arcee's continued to fire on Airachnid.

* * *

Arcee POV

Firing at the Spider while 'Lita snuck behind her…and we get to shoot.

Not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all.

My counterpart thought the same.

"Why come here anyway Airachnid!?" she demanded while firing, "Your last alliance with humans didn't work so well."

Airachnid chuckled, "Very true Arcee, very true. But see, this time I get something much better out of this deal."

A grin split her faceplate.

"I get your precious Jack. What better way to destroy you then to not only take your partner from you," she stalked forward to the cover, "But to take him as my lover too."

What!? Ok, that…I shuddered and looked towards my counterpart.

"Airachnid has had a crush on him ever since MECH captured June." she explained, trying not to vomit.

Ok, gross. I know that it's Kal and not Jack but still! That's my nephew…

"You know he'd never want you!" Arcee yelled over the rubble.

Airachnid laughed, "That might have been true before Arcee, but things have changed. Little Jack is utterly broken, tortured to near death by Slade. The one he loved never came to save him, so how do you think he'll react when I'm the only comfort he has?"

She trembled angrily, her servo's clenching repeatedly. Oh boy…I better stop this now…

"Arcee, she's baiting you, it's what she does, we both know that." I pleaded, "Stick with the plan!"

And of course she _had_ to ruin it.

"And in the end, when you die Arcee, he won't even care. Because he'll be all. Mine!"

That did it.

Arcee roared furiously and leapt over the rubble, charging at Airachnid, blades extended.

_"WHAT IS SHE DOING!?"_ Elita demanded, _"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY THERE!"_

_"Well you didn't count on the Spider baiting her did you!?"_ I snapped.

"ARCEE!" we both yelled, "STOP!"

She didn't listen…

Elita leaped back to the ground and stood next to me.

"She's about as good a listener as you when you're mad," I pointed out.

She didn't even respond.

Airachnid barely had time to turn and block Arcee's assault. She used her long extra legs to block the initial blows, but was almost immediately overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of the attacks. I don't think she was expecting this…at all.

"He will _never_ be yours!" Arcee screamed, slicing the legs away for the moment, "You don't love him, you don't care about him! You know nothing about him!"

Airachnid let out a pained yelled as one of her extra limbs was lopped off.

"You're a monster, no one will ever love you! Least of all Jack!"

She kicked Airachnid in the midsection, knocking her away.

"Die!" the femme screamed, and knocked her blade against Airachnids helm.

There was a loud crack, and the spider-bots helm went flying off, the femme collapsing to the ground while Arcee stood over her panting hard. Elita and I looked at each other.

"We need to stop this," she said, "_Now_,"

* * *

Elita POV

"Get up you piece of scrap," Arcee II hissed, barely noticing us coming up behind her, "Get up so I can tear your twisted spark out."

Slowly, the spider bot got up, her arms wrapped around her head. She faced Arcee II unsteadily.

"I don't appreciate you breaking my helm, Arcee." she snapped, and lowered her arms, exposing her faceplate and helm.

I stumbled, shaking my helm.

"No…" I whispered as Arcee grabbed my shoulders, "No…She…"

The armor under her normal horned helm was a pale red, from lack of sun exposure and care more than likely, and her faceplate lay in a shattered remains in her servos, exposing blue optics and normal denta. Her face…

It was _mine_.

* * *

Dusk POV

Kara and I made our way through the halls of Slade's base, the fight between Metallo and the others echoing through the entire base. The occasional tremor ran through the structure too, causing dirt and debris to rain on us.

I ignored it, instead following the bond between Jack and me through the halls, looking for the cell were mine and Kara's brothers were being held.

It was surprisingly easier than I thought. No guard, no nothing…and that got me worried. What if it was a trap? What if the reason they weren't guarding our brothers was because they were too badly hurt to do anything?!

If Jack was hurt…he was hiding it surprisingly well. I was only getting a few flickers of pain from him…I was getting more pain from the other members of my family.

X's wing getting shot, Optimus getting gouged in the arm, Elita getting brushed by a shot, my parents getting thrown into a wall…

But only a few dull throbs from Jack.

I shook it off as we came to the cell door within five minutes after leaving my parents and Krypto to fight Metallo.

Kara scowled as the door came into view, her eyes focused on the El family crest carved above the doorway.

"That is my family symbol, a symbol for hope. And these monsters would put it above a prison!" she snarled, hands clenching tightly.

I put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the cell with a mix of anger and disgust.

"The sooner we get them out of there Kara, the better, okay?" I reassured her.

I was surprised they kept them both in the same cell. Jack would be able to tear his way out if something happened to Kal and vice versa…

Unless…they were both hurt?

Nodding, Kara strode over to the door and took in a deep breath. She reached her fingers along the seams of the door and dug them in, the metal door bending and screaming under the pressure.

Once she had a secure grip on the door, she heaved on it, listening to metal twist and tear as she pulled.

With a single final heave, she flung the door away, and red light spilled out of the room. Kara stepped out of the way, eyes wide.

"Red sun rays." she murmured.

Scowling, Kara used her heat vision to extinguish light from which the rays were emanating from. The room fell into darkness, the only light coming in from the hallway. With that little problem solved, Kara and I entered the room to see a familiar figure, pinned under a rock, energon everywhere, throwing off a faint blue glow in the room…I gasped as I recognized who was under the rock.

It was Jack.

"Jack!" I screeched and shot to his side, kneeling next to him and trying to see what I could do…

It wasn't much.

* * *

Jack POV

I heard voices and saw a shaft of white light. Was I dead?

No…there was so much pain in my legs…the Well couldn't have _this_ much pain. Speaking of legs…I couldn't move them…

"Jack!" I heard a familiar voice screech and a light blonde blur shot into the room.

I opened my eyes wider.

"Dusk?" I croaked, "That you?"

A warm, happy feeling passed through our bond…tinged with bitterness and rage.

"It _is_ you," I whispered, reaching shakily up to her cheek, "You came…I…I thought you gave up on us,"

"Now _why_ would I ever leave you in this Pithole?" she asked, "Where's Kal?"

I shifted my other arm, groaning in pain as I did to reveal Kal, shaking and whimpering in fear, his head in his hands. It made my spark hurt to see him like that…but it was better than seeing him dead.

"I…I shoved him out of…the way…" I answered, struggling to get the words out, "M-My legs…I can't feel them,"

Dusk's face turned grim.

"Don't look," she ordered as I strained to see what happened.

That made me want to look even more.

I finally managed to catch a glimpse…

There was energon everywhere, the bleeding might have stopped on my head…but my legs were pinned by a huge slab of rock. I could see a little bit of my right leg poking out of the rock…and I saw a thin, silver metal bar sticking out of it.

I nearly purged as I recognized it as one of my bones.

"Jack…" Dusk started worriedly, "Jack stay with me, don't fall asleep,"

She shook my shoulders…I hadn't realized I had started nodding off.

"He's going to go into shock if we don't do anything," Dusk said to someone behind her, "I'm afraid to move anything because I might damage him further,"

"If you lift the rock straight up I think you won't hurt him," a voice I recognized as Kara said.

"Kara?" I heard Kal whisper, his head poking up a bit.

Kara gave a smile…I think…then again, I was having a hard time seeing past Dusk, who was only a few inches from me.

"It's me," she answered, "I'm here,"

Kal's eyes lit up in hope…but then extinguished again.

"No…another trick…why can't they stop tricking me?"

Kara looked like someone slapped her.

"He…he's been like that for a…while…" I groaned, "Thinks…everything is a…trick…Slade…Slade tortured him,"

Dusk's fists clenched.

"All the more reason to make sure that…" she racked her brain for a word that _wouldn't_ make Amber yell at her, "Gormless Cretin never sees the light of day,"

"Get in line," Kara growled, "You can have what molecules I leave,"

"I'll hold you to that,"

"That's nice…that you want to off him…" I growled, "But…can't move…and he doesn't believe us…"

Kara's face hardened and she moved to the rock.

"Hold onto something, this is going to hurt." she warned.

* * *

Dusk POV

Jack nodded and I offered my hand. He gripped it 'til his knuckles turned white, I could barely feel said hand…but I knew it would be nothing compared to what we were going to do next. Getting into a good lifting position, Kara wrapped her fingers around the large piece of rubble. A low growl of pain slipped past Jack's teeth and I gripped his hand as Kara heaved the rock off him with ease. Once it was off Jack, she tossed it to the side, letting it land with a heavy boom in the corner.

"Huh, your legs don't seem to be in that bad of shape," Kara said, referring to his left leg.

It was twisted awkwardly to the side, but there was no bone piercing it, thank God. Kara knelt down next to him, eyes narrowed.

"A few hairline fractures along your thigh, and it's been dislocated. You won't be able to stand, but… we're going to need to pop it into place." she warned.

Jack tightened his grip on my hand.

"Just…get it over with…" he hissed over the pain.

Nodding, Kara gently took the limb, and with a flick of her wrist, popped it back into place.

Jack screamed, nearly breaking my hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

_"Its ok, it's ok,"_ I reassured him over bond, _"It should feel better now…"_

He heaved for breath, perspiration beading on his forehead as he grit his teeth.

"Remind…remind me never to…stand under falling rubble," he ground out.

I gave a soft smile. Some things…will never change.

"I'm just glad you're ok," I said.

He shot me a 'really!?' look and his gaze flicked down to his legs.

"Other than your legs," I amended.

"No, stay away!" I heard Kal screech, and Jack and I looked to see Kara kneel in front of him, trying to talk with her brother.

Well…trying and failing.

"You're just a t-trick! Another trick!" he screamed, huddling against the corner.

A few tears spilled from Kara's eyes.

"Kal… please," she pleaded.

Kal covered his face with his arms, trembling and muttering to himself about how it was all just another trick. Kara held back a sob before her face hardened. Faster than I thought she could go…Kara wrapped her arms around Kal.

And he went ballistic!

The tortured boy screamed and thrashed against her, trying to break free, but while his strength was gone, Kara's was not. And she held him like that, against his thrashing, and stroked his head, singing something softly in a language neither I nor Jack knew. The words were lost on all those present, but I could feel the strength and emotion behind them.

Sadness, hope, concern, and love…I felt them in her song that she sang while crying and holding her brother tight. And eventually, the singing stopped and Kara and Kal sat there, the latter had stopped thrashing.

"K-Kara? Is it really you?" he whimpered into her chest.

Kara smiled, "Yes, it is Kal."

And he returned her hug, sobbing heavily into her shoulder. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, all the while holding his sister tightly. For a moment the base was silent, and Kal's sobs were the only sound.

"I'm so sorry…" he sobbed, earning a confused look from Kara.

"Sorry? For what?"

"F-for everything I said." he sniffed "I didn't mean it, I-I never meant it. I never want to lose you. I'm so sorry Kara."

My heart warmed at the notion. Everyone is fixed.

I looked at Jack who was smiling amidst the pain.

Well…not everyone. I looked at my baby brother and bit my lip. I hope Voidwalker sees what he's done. I hope she gets _why_ he was named Prime. He could have let Kal get crushed but he didn't.

I closed my eyes. The damage to him was really bad, I don't know if Ratchet will be able to fix it. I've never seen Mom heal a full cybernetic before. Organic and half cybernetic yes…But Jack was fully Cybertronian…

What were we going to do?

"Kal?" Jack asked softly, afraid of breaking up the tearful reunion, but needing to so we could get out of here, "You feeling better?"

The Kryptonian looked up.

"You're not screaming it's a trick anymore…" Jack said awkwardly, "I…"

He looked away, a fiery blush heating his cheeks.

I rubbed his shoulder.

"You sure know how to break up a fluffy moment, don't you, little brother?" I teased.

"You have your legs crushed, see how you like it," he growled softly.

"Had my wing crushed…'bout the same if not worse amount of pain," I countered, "Now sit still. I'm going to try to get you so we can move you, ok?"

Jack nodded and took in a shaky breath. I slipped an arm around him and tried putting another under his injured legs. He howled in pain and I stopped.

"O-okay, t-that won't wo-work," he stuttered, sweat trickling down his face.

"We need to get out of here though, and if we aren't leaving you," I frowned, "We'd need a healer, a medic or something."

"Well why didn't ya'll ask?" Cyborg said, he and the Titans, minus Beastboy, entering the room.

I looked up at them, relief flooding me. Jack gripped my hand and I rubbed his with my thumb.

"Jack's hurt," I said, "Please…I can't move him without causing him pain,"

"Raven can help," Cyborg suggested.

I looked at the cloaked Titan.

"Please," I breathed.

She gave a nod and came towards Jack. He tensed as she put her hands on his leg, his eyes flickering to bright, pain-filled electric blue.

"We've got to set the bone first," I said, "Jack…this is _really_ going to hurt…but once I get it fixed it won't hurt as bad, I promise,"

"Do it…quickly," he ground out.

I grit my teeth and carefully gripped the slick bone and shifting it back into place, Jack whimpering and gasping in pain.

"Easy," I breathed, "Easy,"

"Hold him down," Raven instructed.

I pinned his arms to the ground.

Raven murmured something under her breath and her hands flickered with black energy. Jack jerked under my arms and screamed, his eyes flaring brightly, turning almost optic-like in pain. I bit my tongue as he screamed, the sound was like someone tearing a piece of sheet metal in two and scraping nails down a chalkboard. An inhuman shriek that reminded me of the Nazgûl from _Lord of the Rings_.

**"MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOOOOP!" **he shrieked in Cybertronian, tears of brilliant blue energon streaming down his face.

"Almost there," I heard one of the Titans say.

They were right, I saw the skin healing over.

"Its ok," I whispered, "Just a little longer,"

Raven brought her hands back to her sides as Jack gave a strangled moan, looking like he'd pass out. He breathed heavily, like he had sprinted twenty miles full speed, sweat covering his face.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at Raven.

"I was only able to reduce it to a fracture," she said, bowing her head, "He'll still need help getting out of here. And when the times comes, he'll need a few days rest, maybe a brace,"

Hopefully we wouldn't be fighting for a while after this.

Jack gave a shaky nod and I helped him stand. He gave a low hiss of protest.

"Shut it you big baby," I chastised, "It's better than it could be,"

He gave me a halfhearted glare but didn't say anything. Primus he was so pale…we'd have to get him some energon after this. _That_ was for sure.

"Can you stand?" Kara asked Kal.

"I-I don't…I don't know," he admitted, taking Kara's hand and struggling to gain his footing, he nearly fell and would have if Kara hadn't caught him.

"We need to get him to some sunlight," she told us, holding onto his limp frame, "He'll start to heal once that's done,"

We all nodded and the Titans helped Kara and I get our brothers out. Jack gave a low hiss of pain every time he put his weight on his right leg, I shifted my arm so that it looked like we were doing a three legged race. He bit his lip to keep from letting out a pained cry, he bit it so hard that I saw energon.

"Don't do that," I said softly, "You're nearly crashing from low reserves…I don't want you losing any more,"

He gave a mute nod, but still gave a low whimper of pain as his right foot hit the ground.

Kal wasn't much better. He kept mumbling to himself, and I could barely hear what he was saying.

"He won't let me leave…always watching…punished…"he muttered, Jack bowed his head.

"He's been like that since I found him," he whispered softly, "He's not screaming anymore…but it's sad…and I…"

He closed his eyes and continued his thought over bond.

_"I almost broke Dad's rule," _he said, _"Don't harm humans,"_

_"Why?"_

_"I promised myself that if one of Slade's goons or if the Unicron Spawn himself showed their face in that cell…there'd be nothing left to identify themselves as human,"_

_"You were protecting Kal,"_ I reasoned.

_"An Autobot wouldn't think that,"_ he growled softly,_ "Much less a Prime,"_

_"Jack…don't go back to that,"_ I ordered as we went down the hall, _"You're a good Prime, look what you did for Kal! You could have let him get crushed but you didn't. You pushed him out of the way and you let your legs get crushed. Stupid, but Primelike. You care for other's wellbeing before your own,"_

His royal and storm blue eyes lit up just a fraction.

_"You've changed since Kal was last with us,"_ I said, _"Not just in looks and sound…but in attitude as well. Yes, you've got a hot temper, yes, you can be judgmental…but your spark is in the right place. You love your family and are very protective of them. What sets you off is if someone hurts your family,"_

I felt a sharp stabbing pain slash across the top of my eye and a burning, raking pain across my chest. I gave a soft yelp of pain.

I looked up.

"Mom…Dad…" I breathed, starting to go faster, ignoring Jack's yelps of protest.

* * *

Michael POV

Silver stumbled back, blinking furiously to get the energa out of her eyes. That Tin Can slashed her not long after she bashed his head in with the hilts of Andúril and Excalibur.

Metallo grabbed her wing and Silver jerked it out of his grasp, slicing his wrist joints deep with the razor sharp edges. He yelled in anger as he was cut and pretty much lost the function of that hand…that had a bunch of Silver's feathers in it.

I charged, cutting deep into the creature's side with Requiem, severing a bunch of fuel lines.

Metallo retaliated by raking his clawed servos across my chest and down my wing. I roared in pain and flared my wounded wing, throwing burning drops of energa in Metallo's optics, causing the monster to scream in frustration as he was blinded. Take that creep!

Out of the four of us, Krypto seemed the least damaged…his snowy fur spattered with energa and leaking fluids.

"You basta…!" Metallo shrieked…but Silver knocked him flat on his rear with a bolt of lightning.

He flipped upwards to his feet and glared murderously at Silver…sporting a new dent in his chest.

Silver hissed darkly, wings flickering with lighting as she circled.

_"_Ego, nestago lam gîn min nîf orch_," *_ she growled.

I turned to her.

"Now _that_ was not courteous…even if it was elvish," I snickered.

She smirked as Metallo cocked his head, apparently trying to decipher what she said.

"Iston gin eithad be edhellen, a nin ú- cheniathog!" ** she howled happily.

He started in on her again and I whipped Requiem in an arc, flames flaring from the blade. I coupled that with a few well aimed blasts of my own…

Unfortunately, I also set the room on fire.

I felt Dusk behind us and I turned to Silver.

"We've got company," I said, looking over at the group.

Silver looked back, watching Dusk's worried face.

"Good," Silver smirked, turning back to me, "I love to put on a show…let's show Dusk that her parents aren't the ones to worry about,"

We both nodded and looked back at Metallo.

"Well!?" he snarled, spreading his arms out, "I'm _waiting_!?"

I readied my sword, Silver twirled her blades and we charged forwards, giving out war cries. Silver leaped upwards, her wings blocking out the light, I went down on my side and slid across the floor. We both slashed Metallo across the chest, sending sparks flying everywhere.

I twisted on my back and got to my feet, charging forwards and slashing at every bit of the machine I could find, making the monster twist around trying to decide which of us to hit. Silver and I both cut him down slowly and surely. I would have been perfectly fine…

If he didn't backhand Silver.

She hit the wall hard, one of her wings getting behind her back and bending painfully. I stopped and ran to her side, picking her up off her wing.

"THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU DIE!" Metallo roared.

"NO!" Dusk shrieked.

Krypto snarled and grabbed Metallo by the ankle dragging him backwards. Metallo started kicking the dog.

"You stupid. Little. Mutt!" he shrieked, slamming his food on Krypto's muzzle and causing the poor dog to yelp in pain, releasing him while Silver and I attacked him again.

He didn't stand a chance. The metal plating on his body was tough for our blades to penetrate…but the joints…

Not so much.

Silver slashed the inside of his knee, making him yell and go down. She slashed the other side, sending fluid everywhere. He backhanded Silver again and her breath whooshed out.

I got up, seeing red. No one hurts my Silver. No one hurts my family.

Flames danced along Requiem's blade and I gave a loud war-cry…

Before burying Requiem in its new scabbard…

Metallo's chassis.

More specifically, the Kryptonite shard powering him.

Metallo looked at the silver, gold and bronze blade piercing his chest and then up at me.

"You son of a…!"

I heard the singing of twin blades slashing through the air. I looked up and saw Silver smirking, twirling her blades back to her sides…right as Metallo's head hit the floor.

"That's for my daughter, glitch," Silver growled.

The body slid off Requiem and I stood, smiling at my wife.

"Excellent timing…as usual honey," I chuckled, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Oh shove it!" Metallo's head snarled.

Oh right…forgot the head.

Everyone, myself included, found it hard _not_ to laugh. I looked over at the Titans, Kara, Darby…and I assumed the other Darby in the hospital dress was Kal. They were all having trouble keeping a smile off their faces. Even Kal.

Krypto made it worse. The warhound picked up the head and started trotting to an exposed section of dirt.

"Oh no," I started.

"Oh yes," Silver grinned, "Sweet justice,"

I had seen Silver's Newfoundlands, Shadow and Thunder, and Eclipt's Saluki, Anubis, act this way with Healer's wrenches.

Krypto finished digging the hole and dangled Metallo's head over it.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing!?" Metallo demanded as Krypto dropped it in the hole with a clatter.

The head let out a blue-streak of curses.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Metallo screamed as Krypto started filling the hole back up.

"I'd _love_ to help," Silver smirked.

"I know you would," I answered.

"YOU MUTT!" Metallo shrieked, "WHEN I GET MY BODY BACK I'LL MMM MM M M!"

He fell silent as Krypto finished burying him, patting the dirt down with his tail to smooth it over.

Darby gasped, laughing and nearly crying at the same time.

"M-My ribs…they hurt!" he gasped.

I walked up to him, taking in how Dusk was holding him…like he couldn't stand on his own. That, coupled with the faint stream of blue that bled down his neck…

"What in the universe happened to you?" I asked.

"Don't ask," he sighed, "I…I need to get to Ratchet…that's all I can say,"

I looked at Kal.

"So this is Kal-El," I mused, "The one you…"

"Yes," Darby cut me off hurriedly.

I smirked.

"He _does_ dwarf you…but he's still got a ways to go before he tops me," I teased before looking back at Darby and adding softer, "They know about us being counterparts yet?"

"No,"

"Good," I smirked, "Let's see how many people we can make glitch at once,"

"You're joking…right?" Darby asked.

I didn't answer.

"Right?"

I gave him a smile and turned back to my wife.

"You're evil," she hummed.

"I know," I chuckled, kissing her head.

* * *

Dusk POV

I grinned as Jack groaned, shaking his head as Dad smirked. This…this was going to be fun.

I heard Kal give a yelp as a wall of white fur nearly tackled him, bathing him with his tongue. Krypto almost seemed to be crying as he happily licked his master, and nuzzled against him, his whimpering cries were almost heartbreaking.

Kal held onto the dogs massive neck and managed to get out a weak smile.

"Hey boy," he rasped, scratching the dog behind his ears, "I missed you too."

Krypto sat on his haunches and whimpered sadly. The look on his face was pretty simple, 'Why did you leave me?'

My spark almost broke. It was like Sirius after I came back from the dead. He wouldn't let me up for five minutes and growled at anyone who tried to pull him off. He wouldn't leave my side after that.

"I'm sorry Krypto, I didn't mean to leave you," he whispered, hugging his dog.

A slow clap emanated from the exit, and all heads turned to the exit. Kal's face went white and he gripped Krypto tighter, the dog snarling at the offending clapper.

"My my, what an impressive display," Slade praised, looking at Metallo's unmoving body, "You managed to defeat a former criminal with a metal body. Impressive."

The Criminal mastermind stood in front of the entrance with Adoritar strapped to his side. Jack bowed his head and I growled. That was _Jack's _ sword, not that Primus slagged cretin's!

"Dusk…" Jack growled softly, knocking me out of my silent ranting.

"What," I hissed.

He gave a weak point at the man standing next to Slade and my spark leapt into my throat.

"Silas!" Kara hissed, her eyes flashing red, "What are you doing here!?"

The last time we'd seen that creep…it was as an energon sucking zombiecon that nearly got Jack and I both. Well…actually, we found the body on the warship.

We were looking around the warship trying to find other relics and such to help aid with Cybertron's rebuilding…

Let's just say this…

Ultra Magnus and Smokey scream like femmes…just like Bulkhead does.

The head of MECH smirked.

"Young lady, Slade is the man responsible for our funding and intel. Without him, MECH would be nothing more than a lost dream. Breaking him out of prison was simply MECH's way or repaying him."

"_That's_ how he got out!?" Robin growled, he and the Titans surrounding the two men.

"Ah Titans, how wonderful to see you again," Slade sneered, before focusing solely on Kal and Jack.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, you know you shouldn't be out of your cell. Remember what happened last time you left your cell without permission?"

Kal whimpered and shrank away, a few tears starting to streak down his face.

Jack trembled under my hands, not from fear but from pure rage. I knew that if his leg wasn't broke then he'd be fulfilling his promise to himself.

Kara clenched her fists and stepped forward.

"Out of our way human! You aren't hurting my brother anymore!"

Slade chuckled, "And who's going to stop me? You? The mutt? The Titans? Or the Halflings? You have a laundry list of allies, yet not one of them could beat me Kara. Your guardians learned the hard way that Jack was the only one who could beat me."

Ok creep, let's see you survive this.

Time to make good on _my _promise!

I snarled angrily and stepped forward, fire flickering along my hands and wings.

"Make sure to add me to that list when you're burning in the Pit Slade!" I threatened.

Fire shot forth from her fingers in a brilliant blaze of light and smoke, engulfing both men leaving not so much as an outline as the fire seemed to incinerate them.

I let my hands drop to the side, heaving heavily and head spinning…I had never let out _that_ big a blast before, Dad looked mildly impressed.

But I was _so_ happy to reduce that pitiful excuse for a man to ash…

The smoke cleared revealing Slade and Silas standing there unharmed. Slade had a single hand extended, and a tongue of fire flickered against his palm.

HOW THE PIT DID HE SURVIVE!?

He made a tsking noise.

"Didn't anyone teach you Greyman? When you play with fire…" the flames in the room turned a sickly purple, and the fire in his hand shifted in color too.

We all looked up around the room as the walls were engulfed in purple fire, the man himself radiating the stuff. His one eye was bright purple, and spread wide open.

"You get burned!" and like that, violet tendrils of fire shot towards us.

**Well, I wasn't lying when I said they'd all be together...I didn't say they'd all make it out though. :P It's so much fun leaving on cliffhangers...well, fun for us, not so much fun for you guys right?  
**

**Translation for Silver's insults**

***Go french-kiss an orc.**

****I can insult you in elvish and you can't understand me!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Deliverance

**So we both kinda decided to take a little break. Sorry 'bout the wait guys but _trust me_. It is _SO _ worth it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers Prime **_**or**_** Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 8

Deliverance

Arcee POV

They told us she was dead. We all thought that she died…

'Lita was trying to not glitch and was hanging onto me for support, not easy since she was taller than me.

The femme before us was the one who killed Tailgate…and she was my counterpart's sister.

"Arcee…" 'Lita gasped, "She…my…"

I squeezed her arm gently. It was bad if she couldn't get a full sentence out. I looked over at my counterpart.

She was as stunned, if not even more so, than 'Lita.

"L-Lita?" she breathed softly, "No…no you died!"

Airachnid…no…Elita II gave a smirk. She knew _exactly_ who she was and that made me sick. She murdered Tailgate in cold energon, nearly killed my counterpart numerous times.

"What kind of a sick world have we landed in, 'Lita?" I murmured softly, "Where sisters would try to kill each other and one would murder the other's partner for sport?"

I got no answer.

The spider-femme walked over to her damaged helm and picked it up before putting it back on her head with a firm click. She then grinned wickedly, her denta still sharpened.

I bet Arcee felt the same as I did…

To see Elita's face on _that_ body… it made my head spin. It was…sickening was too tame for it.

"Well, in a way, I did." the femme chuckled, "You see, after the 'Cons took me and your other sister away, they experimented on us."

The delight in her voice was sickening. I felt Elita trembling subtly under my servo.

"I could talk about how awful it all was, the experimenting, the tearing of my mesh under the laser scalpel, losing myself. But once I embraced the madness, I realized I liked the pain and the changes. I _liked_ to see others in pain too."

Her grin widened and her spidery legs lifted her back into the air.

"Oh but yours Arcee, yours were the most exciting, the most enjoyable. Seeing you broken in pain… nothing made me happier!"

"You…you're sick," I finally heard Elita say, albeit very shakily.

Her crystal blue optics were wide in shock and horror as she stared at her second counterpart.

The femme gave that smirk again and I shuddered. 'Lita _never_ smirked. Not once. Cheeky smile at times yes…but never a smirk. It wasn't becoming of the Lady Prime she had said…and then threw in that smile at the end. Seeing _Her_ do it…

I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

Airachnid chuckled at Elita's statement, "Oh I know dear. I've been sick for millennia. But I don't let little things like that stop me from my hobbies."

Her blasters warmed up, and I tensed, ready to dodge.

"And once you three are restrained, I'll enjoy hearing you scream in anguish as I take both Jacks. After all, two is better than one…"

My sister froze under my servo and I felt the outrage surging through our bond. I remember when I first met June (not knowing she was Elita of course) and I had to say…her overprotectiveness of Jack…it was scary.

Elita's optics deepened to midnight blue and she gave a loud war cry, leaping forwards.

"YOU WILL NEVER _TOUCH_ HIM!" Elita shrieked as she tackled her counterpart, "I'LL RIP OUT YOUR SPARK AND FEED IT TO UNICRON BEFORE YOU LAY A DIGIT ON MY SON!"

Airachnid just chuckled and knocked Elita across the ground with a crash.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" she mocked.

Arcee activated her blasters as I went to my sister's side and glared at Airachnid.

"I'm FINE," Elita snapped, optics murderous as she tried to sit up and I pushed her back down.

"That's it!" Arcee hissed, and charged forward, firing like mad.

Airachnid blocked the blasts with her arm, shrinking back from her sister/ nemesis firepower. Arcee shifted to blades and lunged at Airachnid, tackling her end over end, until they both came to a stop, Arcee's blade ready to tear her spark out.

Until they made optic contact. Arcee hesitated.

Airachnid though, had no problem slashing at her former sister's side with a shriek of metal tearing. Arcee froze, optics wide and mouth opening shocked pain. I couldn't move…why.

That was the only question I had.

Why?

Why was this happening?

Smirking, Airachnid kicked her away, making my counterpart land on her back, hard. Energon gushed from the slash marks and left the femme lying there in a daze.

Airachnid though, stood laughing.

"Well, one down." her optics flicked to Elita and me, "Two to go."

I unsheathed my blade and held my arm up between Airachnid and Elita.

This would not end well.

* * *

Jack POV

The tendrils of purple fire would have and nearly did fry us all. Their purple tongues licked hungrily at the air, eager to turn us into smoldering heaps of ash, but they were blocked by a shield of pitch black energy.

Raven stood in the middle of us, arms outstretched and eyes burning white, grunting as she struggled to hold the flames back.

The fiery tendrils bashed and slammed into the shield walls with thunderous booms and explosions, but failed to pierce them for now…it was like the fire was alive.

Michael and Dusk both looked nervous. And that got _me _nervous. If the pyropaths were worried about the fire…we all should be.

Another round slammed into the shield and Kal cowered against Krypto, whimpering.

"H-he'll b-break through. I-it w-won't stop h-him," he muttered quietly, "N-nothing c-can stop him."

I hate to admit it…but I'm starting to think Kal's right about that.

"If he gets in…nothing's going to stop him from hurting Kal again," I whispered.

"He'll hurt you too," Dusk replied softly, "And that's something I _cannot_ allow,"

Kara put a hand on her brother's shoulder, making him flinch.

"Then we must be nothing" she said firmly, "Because Slade will never harm you or Ultimus again brother, I promise."

Kal trembled, holding onto Krypto and digging his hands into the dog's fur for comfort. I hung onto my sister.

* * *

Dusk POV

Jack looked like all the hope had been sucked out of him. There was a tiny glimmer when we rescued him and Kal from the room. But now…

The faint gleam had died as the purple fire slammed against the shield again, and made it crack.

"We don't have much time…" Raven grunted, holding the shield up, "If you have a plan now is the time to use it!"

I looked at the assembled group. The Titans were still in good shape along with me, but Jack was badly injured, and so were Mom and Dad Add the fact that Krypto and Kal were out of the fight (seeing as Krypto was the only thing keeping Kal from falling)…

The odds were _not_ in our favor.

I saw Kara set her jaw before looking at me.

"Dusk, put Ultimus with Krypto and Kal," she ordered, pointing at her dog, "We'll need you to help take Slade out."

I nodded and brought Jack limping to the shaggy white dog, who growled at him.

_"I thought June said he's stop once we got Kal?"_ Jack asked weakly over bond.

_"Still doesn't mean he's going to like you very well, little brother,"_ I replied.

"Down boy." Kara ordered, and the growl ceased.

Krypto supported Jack on the other side of Kal (he looked pretty angry about it, though), who had his head buried in Krypto's fur as the fire continued to bang against Raven's shield.

"I know you still don't like me," I heard Jack murmur softly to the dog, "But thank you,"

How the dog reacted…I'll never know because Kara got my full attention.

"Okay, Titans," Kara started, taking full charge of the situation, "Attack Slade head on while Silver, Dusk, and Michael, you flank him. I'll take him from behind. Even with these new powers, he can't take us all on at once."

I nodded, looking at my parents.

"We can take care of ourselves, Dusk," Mom reminded me, "We've fought worse,"

"When the shield breaks, move immediately," Robin added, "Slade won't give us time to get organized."

We nodded and readied ourselves. Cyborg shifted his arms into sonic cannons, Starfire's fist started to glow emerald green, Robin pulled out three disks, and Mom, Dad and I readied our blades. Kara stood in front of the pack, hands clenched and the ground rumbling around her.

We were ready for him.

The shield flicked off with no warning, and we scattered, the flames obliterating the spot where we had once been.

_"That was _too_ close,"_ I thought to myself as I rolled to the side.

Charging forwards, the Titans unleashed a hail marry of firepower at Slade. Blue sonic blasts, star bolts, black energy, and explosives all surged at the man. It was enough to obliterate most foes.

But the creep?

He just raised both his hands, a cylinder of fire engulfing him and causing their attacks to explode harmlessly against him. Whipping his hands up, he sent the cylinder at the titans, knocking them off their feet. The teens were scattered as my family and I engaged him.

Slade rolled backwards, letting our swords collide in mid air, sparks showering them from the impact.

Tremors ran up the blades and my hands stung as electricity snapped down my blades from Mom's broadsword.

Twisting around, I saw Slade standing there, waiting with his hand on the hilt of Adoritar. Just the sight of him _touching_ the blade I created made me furious.

With a flick of his hand, the _Karia_ was drawn from its sheathe and purple fire rippled along its edge.

"Jack said that you were one of the best fighters he'd faced." he flourished his blade with a single hand, holding it level between the two colored halves of his mask, "I'm far from impressed."

I gave a low growl and settled in a ready position, blades raised.

"Then why don't we settle this the old fashioned way?" I asked, "Shut up and fight,"

Slade said nothing more, and charged forward, the his entire body flickering with flame. The two of us clashed for a moment before he kicked my legs out and flipped over me. Mom and Dad engaged him, their blades ringing with each blow. Slade effortlessly dodged or parried their blows.

Mom and Dad are the most experienced fighters out of anyone here. With them each being over a century old and with all the experience they had with that…it was a little surprising that Slade was keeping up with them. But the longer the fight went on…the weaker Mom and Dad's blows were. I charged back in, swords spitting fire, and slashed at Slade's back. There was no way in the Pit I was going to let him kill my parents.

Not after I had just got them back.

The man spun in place, Jack's sword clanging against my twin blades and shoving me away.

My parents landed in a heap, struggling to get up.

"Feeling a little queasy?" Slade asked with mock concern.

Flames rippled along the edge of his form, and he looked at his free hand, flexing and twisting it. I was hit with a round of nausea and pain…oh Primus. I knew what that was…He's _cheating_!

"Dark Energon. It's initial effects on the human body are devastating, can even kill in large enough amounts."

He clenched his fist.

"But if you have the strength and will to control it, then you can shape it to serve you." his single eye flicked up to Mom, Dad and me as we struggled to stand, "And you three clearly lack the will to handle the power of Dark Energon."

"Who's the weak one Slade?" I snarled as I got back up to my feet, "Because _we_ aren't the ones using Dark Energon to fight. It's all _skill_."

Slade chuckled, "Child, adaptation, evolution. All these are methods in which one who fights to win uses to ensure his victory."

You're still a cheater Slade.

His right foot slid behind him and he held Jack's blade in reverse, fire flickering around him.

"I believe Robin once said it best. Winning isn't everything," he tensed, "It's just the only thing that matters!"

With a flash of purple, Slade surged towards us, tendrils of fire spinning around him as the man himself spun through the air like a top. I barely raised Sunscorcher and Heaven's Light before Adoritar collided with them in a shower of sparks.

His spinning stopped and Slade rose on a pillar of fire above me, his one eye radiating violet light. Falling back down, Slade and I exchanged blows, each time purple and orange fire mixed, the two opposing forces frying the surrounding area.

I flipped back, kicking Slade in the jaw before jumping back forward and slashing at his neck. My blade stopped an inch from his neck, and my eyes widened.

How the Pit…!?

Slade smirked.

"A good attempt," his grip tightened on my swords, "But not good enough."

In one fluid movement, Slade kneed me in the stomach, making me double over gasping for breath, before gripping my hair and wrenching my head back, Adoritar resting against my neck.

"You were a good fighter," Slade hissed, pressing the white hot blade to my throat, "But not good enough."

"Stop," I heard a familiar voice weakly order, "Let her go,"

I barely saw Jack attempt to stand, balancing on one leg, his royal and storm blue eyes flickering darkly.

"Let her go," Jack repeated.

His grip tightened on the hilt and he prepared to draw the blade across my neck. I struggled weakly against his grip, but his strength and flames of Dark Energon were too much for me. The edges of my vision were starting to turn a faint white. Like the Infinite…

"Slade!" Kara roared.

Slade whirled around, letting me go, right in time for Kara to charge into him, knocking him across the ground.

Stone shattered while he bounced like a pebble across the ground and hit the wall with a bone crushing crack. Kara quickly came to my side, helping me up.

"You alright!?" she asked, frantically checking me for injuries.

I pushed her away.

"I'm fine Kara," I growled, rubbing my neck.

There was a shift of rubble and I looked to see Slade shoving the rubble away from himself, glaring at Kara.

"Besides, I think you have bigger problems to worry about." I said, and then looked at my parents, who were still recovering.

"Go to them," Kara ordered, her gaze never leaving Slade, "I can handle one eye by myself."

"You sure?"

Kara's hands tightened.

"I've never been more sure in my life." she growled.

Nodding, I limped to my parents and began attending to their injuries.

"You ok?" I asked, wiping the energa away from Mom's eyebrow.

"I'm fine, so is your father," she replied, "I haven't been around that stuff for _decades_. I used to have more tolerance than that,"

"Dad?" I asked turning to him.

"'m fine," he mumbled, trying to sit up, his injured wing held out for fear of crushing it.

"Liar," Mom teased.

"Cut to the ribs, cut down the wing, sprained left wrist, I'll be fine," he growled.

* * *

Jack POV

Kara stalked forward towards Slade. While she did, Starfire and Cyborg joined her.

"Robin?" Kara asked, looking at them curiously.

"Second degree burns along his legs." Cyborg explained, " Ravens providing some first aid, but he's not in any condition to fight "

I shuddered, remembering the first aid that got done on me. That hurt. I hope Robin's isn't as bad.

"Neither will you three." Slade growled, stepping down from the mound of rubble. He didn't have my sword anymore…which meant I'd have to go look for it. But the dark energon fire that rippled around him made the message clear. He was still a threat to fear.

I was feeling sick from all the way over here. It was days like this I didn't like being Prime…we were _way_ too sensitive to dark energon.

Kara and the two Titans raised their fists.

"We beat you once before Slade." her eyes narrowed, her feet dug into the ground, "We'll beat you again!"

"RAGH!" Slade rocketed forward on a pillar of fire before flipping forward.

Fire shot from his foot and a great geyser of fire forced the three to scatter. The great blazing wall stretched to the other side of the room, illuminating the room in a sick violet color.

Starfire flanked around the wall of flame and shot towards Slade, flinging her star bolts at him. Her eyes glowed a furious emerald green and each star bolt exploded against the ground. Slade covered his face with his eyes and let the bolts impact against him harmlessly.

Raising her hands over head, Starfire let out a voracious scream of rage. The green energy culminated in a large sphere of energy that she proceeded to throw at Slade.

Instead of blocking this one Slade straightened up and spread his arms wide, letting purple tendrils link between his hands like a net, and caught the large star bolt. The energy fought against its new found prison, looking for any form of escape. Slade gave it's escape by releasing his arms and letting it sling shot back at Starfire.

"Eep!" the ball of energy slammed into her, knocking her into the ceiling with a shuddering boom.

She fell to the floor in a broken pile. Cracks formed on the ceiling, and bits of debris fell to the floor, burying her under the rubble while allowing streaks of sunlight to fill the large room.

Sunlight…

_"We need to get him to some sunlight. He'll start to heal once that's done,"_

Maybe…

I hopped on my working leg over to Kal and tried to lift him. Immediately, Krypto snarled, teeth bared at me.

"Krypto," I started, "Look, I know you don't like me, you've made that _quite_ clear. But you love Kal, I know that. That sunlight over there? I'm taking him there so he can get healed up enough that we can beat the scrap out of Slade. I can't do it alone, please, I need your help otherwise we're _all_ gonna die,"

He gave a slight whine and nosed his way under Kal's arm.

"What are y-you doing?" Kal groaned.

"Trying to get you feeling better," I answered as the three of us limped to the patch of sunlight.

_"Just keep Slade busy until Kal's healed,"_ I thought desperately, _"Please,"_

Suddenly, Kara slammed into the wall next to us, making the three of us freeze.

"Kara…" Kal whimpered.

Slade leapt out of a crater that someone forced him in and started stalking towards Kara, who couldn't really stand.

"And no matter how much you fight, no matter how much you wish for it to be nothing but a dream," Slade hissed as he advanced, "There is nothing. You can do. To stop it!"

* * *

Arcee POV

"Let. Me. Up," Elita snarled, _"Now,"_

"'Lita…" I started.

"She wants to hurt my son, _your_ nephew, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!" she snapped.

"It's not like you're going to beat me or anything," Airachnid purred, "You'll fail,"

I helped my sister up and we stood, blades ready.

Unlike my blades, 'Lita's aren't mounted to the side of her arms. They eject into full, gently curved pieces of metal much like Optimus' or Jack's but not as thick as theirs.

"DIE!" Elita shrieked, charging forwards and slashing.

The spider dodged the blind charge easily, kicking at Elita with one of her legs. My sister rolled out of the way and I charged in, leaping upwards and dragging my blade down the spider's faceplate.

I saw the look of shocked hurt on her faceplate and with Elita's face…it was hard not to apologize.

But I didn't. This wasn't my sister. Maybe at one point she was, but not anymore. My sister was currently charging again and I reared back my arm and punched Airachnid good across the faceplate.

It felt _so_ good to finally do that.

Elita jumped onto Airachnid's back, slashing her blades across the femme's back viciously before flipping upwards and slicing one of the legs off.

Airachnid screamed in pain and in fury, aiming her blasters at Elita, I switched to my own blaster and shot her arm, throwing off her aim.

"You may share my face," Elita snarled, "But you will _never_ share or _touch _anything else of mine!"

"I second that," I growled, "I'll slice, you shoot,"

Elita and I dove in again and I saw Arcee stagger to her pedes, her servo clamped on her side…and she started stumbling towards the combat, arm blade drawn.

'Lita let out a loud HA! As she roundhoused the spider, sending her off balance. My sister's optics gleamed brightly as an idea occurred to her.

_"Lead her over to Arcee,"_ she told me, _"She should have the final say in whether the wretch lives or dies,"_

I couldn't agree more.

We circled Airachnid, firing at her before switching to blades. Airachnid used her extra legs to lash out at us, only for us to cut the intruding limbs off, making Airachnid hiss in pain.

She jumped back, and opened fire on us, forcing us back as she fired. Ducking behind cover, we fired back at Airachnid. Most of the shots went wide, but a few knicked the femme's armor. I saw 'Lita's arm go up and she froze…going into that sniper's trance she had that made her one of the best sharpshooters on Cybertron.

She fired and hit the femme in side, and she doubled over, clutching at it.

Realizing she was outnumbered and outgunned, Airachnid turned to leave, only to run into Arcee, arm blade extended. Her body was battered and bleeding. Elita and I stood, watching. We knew what was coming.

Airachnid frowned.

"Arcee, you wouldn't try to kill your own sister would you?"

Arcee blinked a few times, struggling to stay online.

"You...are not my... sister." she growled out, "My sister... died protecting me... You are a monster..."

"What of it? I'm no worse than you," the femme snarled, "What were the words you said to Jack? 'I wish you'd died on Krypton'?"

"I said a few things, horrible things I wish I never had." Arcee admitted, sadness overcoming her faceplate for a moment, before hardening, "But that doesn't change the fact that I love Jack, and I will never let you touch him again, you pit spawned monster!"

Airachnid lunged forward, hissing, and the two femmes fell to the ground. Airachnid brought her clawed servo up to kill her. I lunged forwards but Elita caught me.

"It's her fight, she must end it," my sister said.

I gave a nod.

"I will enjoy killing you, _sister_," Airachnid sneered.

There was a crunch of metal, and Airachnid's optics went wide.

"You're...not...my...sister," Arcee growled, her armblade buried in her spark chamber.

Airachnid let out a cry as she stumbled off the blade, clutching at her failing spark. Elita and I walked up to Arcee…well…I did.

Elita walked up to Airachnid and just stood there, shaking.

"Are you ok?" I asked Arcee as I held her up.

"It's over," she whispered, "It's done,"

I looked up at Elita, who looked back at me, optics hard…but still sad too.

"Dead," she said.

"It really is over," I assured my counterpart, "She can't hurt you ever again,"

I turned to my sister as Arcee went into a well deserved stasis.

"Are _you_ ok," I asked.

"Yes…No…" she gave a sigh, "I don't know. Whatever they did to her…it must have been horrific. I can't help but wonder, what if it was me?"

"You wouldn't do that," I said, "You don't enjoy others pain. You go out of your way to prevent it,"

"I caused more pain to her than I should have caused anyone,"

"She threatened Jack…both of them," I told her, "You're a mother, you'll always be protective of your son,"

"Maybe one day you'll feel the same way," Elita said with a little half smile.

"Whoa…now we're jumping boundries," I protested, "I am _not_ ready for a relationship,"

"You never know…" Elita said mysteriously, "You've got not one, but _two_ mechs on your trail,"

I facepalmed, one sneak attack kiss from Cliffjumper and Tailgate and she'll never let me forget it.

* * *

Jack POV

Kal went stock still for a second and I took that advantage, shoving him into the sunlight and falling flat on my face as I did.

Kal looked up at the ceiling, and saw the sun itself shining through, over his broken body. His eyes watered at the sight of it.

"So beautiful…" he muttered.

The injuries on his body started to slowly fade away, and I gave a relieved smile. Finally. Kal's hands clenched tightly, and he stood.

Kara screamed as Slade tightened his grip on her hair, and brought his flaming fist back.

"Such a waste, but your brother will be just as useful as you were my dear."

His fist shot forward, and Kara shut her eyes.

Kal caught it easily.

Slowly, Kara opened one of her eyes, and her jaw nearly dropped in shock. Slade's one eye was wide in shock too. His fist was held back by Kal, who had a look of strength and power was scrawled across his face.

I gave a smile. This would be interesting.

But I never got to see what happened next.

A warning message blinked into my line of sight.

**_Energon reserves down to 2%. _**

**_Emergency stasis protocols initiating_**

My vision flickered and the last thing I heard was Dusk scream my name before I went unconscious.

* * *

Silver POV

"Let. My sister. Go." Kal ordered, eyes hard.

Slade snarled and flung Kara away, his right hand igniting in fire and shooting towards Kal.

"Little brat!" he roared.

Kal gripped that fist too, holding it tightly in place. Slade's hands shook and the flames around him vanished in a puff of smoke, his hands trembling. Kal pushed him back bit by bit, the man's feet digging into the ground. The others, those too injured to fight, slowly stood as Kal brought Slade to his knees.

His armor began to crack, his bones and flesh emanating pained snaps.

"You're nothing but a monster Slade, a man who seeks to cause pain, to use and abuse power." Kal said, his voice never wavering.

The cuts and bruises on his face sealed shut and faded, and the color slowly returned to his skin.

"A broken shell of a man, who wants to use a power he couldn't comprehend!" Kal twisted on his feet and flung Slade across the room.

The wall exploded from the impact, rubble collapsing around him.

"Strong counterpart," I noted to Michael.

He gave a grin.

With a roar, the rubble exploded around Slade, who was engulfed in fire.

"What would you know of power child!? I broke you, I destroyed you!"

The rubble around Kal began to shift, dirt spinning around him as he lifted off the ground, his eyes narrowed.

"I was never broken Slade. I was lost, hurt. But never broken."

Coils of fire writhed up and around Slade, like long vicious snakes.

"Then allow me to rectify that mistake!" he roared.

The coils of fire lanced towards Kal, like a pack of wolves eager for their next kill. I gasped, but Kal didn't move, instead taking in a deep breath, and proceeding to blow out hurricane force winds. The fire made it a few more feet, before suddenly enveloping itself, and seeming to bloat in size, before dissipating into smok.

"Ok, _that_ was neat," I said.

Dusk nodded appreciatively…and then Darby slumped over on the other side of Kal.

"JACK!" she screamed, scrambling upright and I would have sworn she teleported to his side she moved so fast.

* * *

Dusk POV

I shook my brother's shoulders incessantly. He wasn't waking up! Why wasn't he waking up!? I felt Mom come up behind me and she laid a hand on Jack's chest.

"He's alive," she reassured me, "Emergency stasis I think…from lack of energon. What in the universe happened to him to lose that much?"

"Head wound," I said, "And then his legs were broken and dislocated. His right…Mom, I saw bone sticking out of his leg. There was energon everywhere…more than on a battlefield,"

"Any way I can help?" I heard Raven ask as she knelt down beside Jack.

"No…he'll be ok," Mom sighed, "We need to get him to the medics for energon,"

"If they have any," I grumbled.

"If?" she asked.

"When our Base was destroyed…we didn't have energon…we had to scavenge and if one of us come back badly injured…it wasn't a good outlook,"

"So hopefully they have some," she said.

I heard Kal say something to Slade and I looked up in time just to see Kal's fist slam into Slade as a harsh uppercut. Slade went sprawling.

Yes! Pity I didn't get the chance to do it but…

The monster got his just desserts I think.

"You experimented on me, ripped me open, and let Airachnid try to violate me!" Kal snapped.

He slammed his foot into the ground and the entire base shook, the ground cracking.

"I almost feared you." he growled, and shot forward.

Slade stumbled back in shock, before Kal grabbed him by the collar and punched him back across the room. There was an ear splitting crack that filled the air. Slade skid across the ground in one direction, while part of his mask went flying in the other direction.

One down, one to go then. I want to see the glitch who captured my brother and tortured his counterpart.

Kal stood in front of the man as he stood, the black half of his mask gone, his face shrouded in shadow. Growling, Slade punched at Kal, not even trying with his fire anymore. He didn't even move or dodge the blow. Instead, he let Slade land his blow.

I hissed as another bone splitting crack filled the air as the bones in Slade's hand shattered against Kal's face. Slade stumbled back howling in pain, before Kal grabbed him by the hand.

"You want to feel pain?" he demanded calmly.

The bones in his forearm cracked and broke under his grip. Kal slowly forced Slade to his knees, his arm being reduced to mulch. He tried again with his other hand to punch at Kal. The teen vanished from view, twisting his broken arm behind Slade with a crack, and slamming him into the ground.  
Slade coughed out blood as the bones in his rib cage cracked, but didn't break. Kal kept his foot planted firmly on his back and kneeled down next to Slade.

"I seem to recall that if you ever hurt my friends or family, that I would kill you Slade. Remember that?"

Good God…I might want the lunatic dead for torturing a friend…

But the way this is going…?

The man was silent, and Kal scowled.

"I'll take that as a yes." he stood up and kicked the man onto his back, and tore off the rest of his mask, revealing his face.

It wasn't what I was expecting.

He was old. Easily in his fifties or sixties. His hair was swept back and completely grey, lines of age lining his face. His right eye was covered in an eye patch, and he had a white well-trimmed goatee wrapped around his lips. He looked like your standard old war veteran.

Kal wasn't fazed and gripped him by the neck and raised his fist. Slade glared back at him defiantly.

"So…" the villian coughed, "This is the part where you kill me now right?"

Kal hesitated.

"Remember Zod, Kal, and the MECH agents," I whispered to myself.

He had told me _everything_ about them. And Zod we witnessed firsthand.

Kal wasn't a killer. He didn't want to do it. It wasn't in him. It was only if you threatened his family that he blew up…

Just like Jack.

Just like Dad.

Closing his eyes, Kal let Slade fall on his back, and stood, walking away. The man propped himself up on his elbows.

"So is that it then!? You just leave me here, dying!?" he demanded

Kal looked back at him over his shoulder.

"You're not dying. Not yet." he growled, "But I want to make something clear."

He turned back around to face Slade.

"I _beat_ you, I could have _killed_ you, ended your life for the rest of time. But I _didn't,_" he stepped forward, glaring at the criminal, "Because I am _nothing_ like you, or the people that work for you. All life, no matter how sick, no matter how twisted, has a right to live. Unless the law says otherwise, I will never execute another human being. No matter what they have done."

"That's the superboy we all know and love," I muttered, squeezing my unconscious brother's shoulder.

Kal turned back around and made his way back to us as Slade managed to get to his feet.

"I'm not done with you… Jack." he growled, holding his side.

A few bits of blood dripped down his face, and his remaining eye glared at him angrily.

Kal didn't even turn to face him.

"But I'm done with you Slade."

"Good." Silas said, and pulled the trigger.

A gunshot sounded through the room and I gasped to see Silas standing over Slade's dead body. A smoking pistol was held in his hand, and a pool of blood dribbled out of the hole that was dead center in Slade's body.

Silas had just killed Slade.

"Now that's one problem out of the way," the scarred man said, and pointed the gun at Kal, "That leaves two left."

Bang!

I saw a streak of green slam into Kal's chest. The boy's eyes widened and he looked down, at said chest, noticing the sickly green glow that gleamed in it, a few drops of blood dripping from the wound. He touched at it with a single finger, before his legs gave out and he hit his head on the floor.

"KAL!" we all screamed.

Everyone was over to Kal in a second trying to see what Silas had done. But I knew. We'd seen that little green rock before…and it nearly killed Kal the first time.

Robin flung a boomerang at the man, knocking his gun out of his hand. Realizing he was out gunned, Silas ran for the exit.

Everyone ignored him as they fussed over Jack, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. They fluttered shut and Kara started freaking out.

"No, no, no, no!" Kara said, desperately trying to stop the blood, "We need to get that shard out now!" she screeched.

I nodded and started to work on that, ignoring the slick, sticky blood that coated my hands, ignoring pretty much everything except for the task at hand.

* * *

Michael POV

While Dusk attempted to dig out the shard, Raven started trembling, her head bowed. The rest of us looked at her.

"Raven? Shouldn't you be helping?" I asked.

"T-that…that…"

"Raven?"

"MONSTER!" the hooded girl's head shot up and we all backed away.

Her normally purple blue eyes were gone, replaced with two sets of sharp angular blood red eyes that glowed menacingly. Her lips were parted in a snarl, revealing sharp serrated teeth, like a shark's.

Black energy exploded out from her, knocking us away. Silas was smart, I will give him that, he booked it for the exit. It was in vain though, as the girl melted into the floor, a deep black stain that zoomed in front of him across the floor.

She shot up in front of him, making him skid to a stop. She stretched incredibly high into the air, her cloak staying firmly attached to the ground. The front billowed, black mist leaking out. The entire room started to get taller as Rave stretched over Silas. Tentacles whipped out from under her cloak, cutting off his routes of escape.

"W-what the!?" he whirled around in terror at the darkness closing in around him.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER SILAS!?" She demanded.

Her voice sounded like two people were speaking at once…scary…very scary. I didn't like it…not one bit.

"AFRAID OF THE DARK!?"

One of the tendrils wrapped around the man's foot, and pulled his legs out from under him. He hit the floor with a thud, and Rave started dragging him towards her. The man screamed in terror while Raven smiled and laughed sadistically.

Silas dug his hands into the ground, bringing up chunks of dirt in his hand as he was dragged into the never ending void at the front of Raven's cloak. His screams grew louder once he was dragged in, and Rave let out a pleased hiss. Silver closed her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"RAVEN!" Robin and the Titans started towards her, "Raven stop!"

As if a switch was thrown, Ravens eyes returned to normal, or rather shocked, and she shrank down to her original size, backing off of Silas. Not that he would have gone anywhere. He lay curled on the floor, trembling, his entire body seemed to have been bleached almost white, and he kept whimpering.

"S-so d-dark… N-nothing b-bu-but dark…"

No one spoke after that.

"If you guys are _done_ spazzing the terrorist out," Dusk snapped, "We've got two unconscious counterparts here and I think it would be helpful if we could get someone to _lift_ them!"

"You got the shard out?" Cyborg asked.

"No I didn't get the fragging shard out," she hissed, "I don't have the right tools for it. We need to get them both to the med bay before they offline, him from Kryptonite exposure and _him_ from energon depletion."

I had never seen her this upset before…I

"GET YOUR SORRY AFTS IN GEAR BEFORE I WHIP THEM INTO IT!" Dusk ordered.

"She's been taking lessons from Shadowsteel and Ironhide," I growled.

Cyborg picked up Kal and no one moved to pick up Darby.

Dusk's steely gaze landed on me.

I sighed and picked up Darby, growling in pain as the contact sent electrical surges through me and Darby.

"OUT!" Dusk shouted, plunging her hand into the rubble and picking out Darby's sword from where Slade had dropped it, "NOW!"

* * *

Dusk POV

We had just made it out of Bad Guy Central when we ran into Arcee, Elita and Arcee II. The latter Arcee being held up in support by our Arcee. Elita was the first to see us.

Well, see Jack.

"Jack?" she asked, "Oh Primus, JACK!"

Her form flickered and she ran towards us as June Darby. She looked at the unconscious Prime in Dad's arms.

"What happened!?" she demanded.

"Critical energon loss," Dad explained, "he's in emergency stasis at the moment. We need to get him to Hatchet…_now_,"

"And Kal?" Arcee asked, looking at the also unconscious Kryptonian.

"Kryptonite bullet to the chest. He'll die if we don't get something done. Also now," I said.

"I've already commed Ratchet…mainly because she needs medical attention," Arcee said, jerking her helm at her counterpart.

"When?" Elita asked.

"Any second now," she answered, "The others are at Base, either being tended to or resting,"

As if on cue, the green and blue vortex spun into being.

"Get the critically wounded through," I ordered as Dad, Cyborg and Arcee went through, each carrying their wounded warrior, "Let's go, I've had enough of being here,"

* * *

Jack POV

I was lying on my back, I knew that much. I heard muffled voices coming from above me.

_"Elita…stay back you can't help him,"_

Jolt

_"Jolt! Where's that energon! I told you to get that for me two minutes ago!"_

Ratchet

_"'Lita! Come help me and June, you know my signals better. June, I know he's your son, but Elita knows me better,"_

Dr. Williams.

**"Mom? Dad?"** I cried as I started seeing clearer, **"Where are you? MOM! DAD!"**

_"He's awake! Jack!?"_

Mom!

_"ELITA! HOLD THE CLAMP! HE'S BLEEDING OUT! JOLT! RATCHET! HELP!"_

Why was Dr. Williams yelling? Who was bleeding out?

I saw Ratchet's faceplate above me and something pricked my arm.

And then nothing.

* * *

Ben POV

As soon as they brought Jack and Kal into the med bay and June started flipping out I knew it was bad. Heck, just seeing Kal with a bullet hole in him made me feel sick.

Mom had to literally shove June out of the way because she was hovering. Elita wouldn't leave Jack's side until Mom called her over to help Kal.

Jolt and Ratchet were having a heck of a time with Jack…seeing as his Legacy refused to trigger and send him back to mech form. They had to break out the Mass Shifter to get to him. I saw them set up an IV for him and I flinched as the dug the needle into his arm. Jack came awake once…calling for his parents in Cybertronian but Ratchet had to put him back under as Elita started over again, making Mom yell as Elita was holding the clamp that was keeping Kal's lifeblood from coming all over the floor.

A half hour later, Mom gave a triumphant yell as she pulled out a shard of…

Oh God was that Kryptonite?

Judging by the look on Kara's face, it was.

She gave the shard to June and started poking around in Kal's chest, looking for splinters. Finding none, Mom told June to get rid of it and started to sew up the wound.

I looked over at Arcee II.

She had all three medics working on her, while Optimus stood next to Jack's berth in human form. Elita washed up quickly and joined him at his side as they watched their son sleep.

Soon, 'Bee and Dusk joined them.

Now it was only a matter of waiting for the three warriors to wake up.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Ooooh, my _head,"_ I heard Jack moan a few hours later as he opened his eyes, the irises flickering as they recalibrated, "What happened?"

He was slurring I noticed.

"You lost a _lot_ of energon, little brother," I replied as Optimus, Elita, and 'Bee all crowded around him.

'Bee touched Jack's leg and his form flickered as Jack's Legacy activated, leaving the dark-haired, blond banged, sky blue eyed human version of 'Bee before us.

Said brother gently embraced Jack.

"You scared us, little brother," he growled softly so that no one would hear him, "Don't you _ever_ do that again,"

"Don't plan on it," Jack grumbled as Ratchet and Jolt came up.

"Good you're awake," Jolt said, "Feeling better?"

"A little,"

"Here," Ratchet said, handing Jack what looked to be some sort of cup.

Jack raised an eyebrow but sipped the contents experimentally.

His eyes lit up and he started downing it.

"Never knew energon tasted _that_ good," he said, licking his lips, "Sweet…and tingly,"

'Bee started snickering and Ratchet threw him a heated glare. Optimus couldn't hide a small smile either.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Put it safely…Ratchet has an addiction to powerlines," 'Bee sniggered, "They make everything _bright_, right Ratch?"

"I am going to mute you. Again,"

"Have to catch me first," 'Bee grinned patting Jack on the knee again as his form flickered and 'Bee returned to mech form.

"Just you wait until you get back into my med bay," Ratchet threatened as 'Bee waved cheekily and started off.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," Jack sighed happily, "Well…for a bunch of Autobots stuck in a different dimension anyway,"

"We're all safe," I agreed, "Kal and Kara are back, the one eyed creep is dead, Silas is either dead or too scared to do anything ever again…"

"Airachnid is _gone_," Elita added.

"When was _this_?" I asked.

"How do you think Arcee II got her damage?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Speaking of Arcee II…

I looked around and saw Kal and Arcee II talking.

"Well, look who woke up," I smiled, "The two lovebirds are apparently talking to each other again,"

"See, what I tell you," Jack sighed, stretching and putting his hands behind his head, "Everything is back to normal,"

I looked down at my engagement ring.

Well…almost everything.

**No cliffhangers this time! Gee, what is wrong with us? :P Things should be calming down for a few chapters. Some "Awww" moments here and there...along with some hysterically funny stuff down the road.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Secret Place

**Only a day apart from the last one. Hope you guys like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers Prime **_**or**_** Another Type of Alien**_

Chapter 9

Secret Place

Dusk POV

"You are to stay off your leg as much as you can," Ratchet ordered Jack the following day, "But since you _are_ a youngling…keeping you still will be next to impossible. So I believe you will need these,"

He handed a pair of crutches to Jack, who glared at them darkly.

"If you need to move around, you will use these," Ratchet repeated, "Do you understand?"

"What if they _'accidentally'_ break?" Jack asked slyly.

"Don't waste your breath, Jack," Ratchet growled, "I made these _especially_ for you. I doubt even Kal-El would be able to break them,"

Jack growled something under his breath. I swore I saw the edges of his body blur for a second before he slid onto the crutches…and they were too big.

"I can't touch the ground," he said, frowning, "Guess you'll have to fix them…"

Ratchet glared at him.

"Young Prime, return back to your base form. _Now_," he growled.

Jack gave an exasperated sigh and his form flickered, gaining maybe five inches.

I _knew_ he did that on purpose!

"Now, test them out," Ratchet ordered.

Jack grumbled darkly and started moving around with the crutches.

He was doing pretty well until…

"GOD BLESS US! EVERY ONE!" I heard one of the Mikos yell.

Jack's eyes flared electric blue in anger and embarrassment.

"Haha," Jack muttered, "Make fun of the kid on crutches,"

Amber and both Mikos grinned maliciously. I closed an eye and winced. This will not end well. Not at all.

"Oh cheer up Tiny Tim!" Amber chiped in a fake cockney accent, "I'm sure ya'll have a right proper Christmas this year ya will!"

All three of them collapsed into giggles and I snorted behind my hand.

"Will he make it ta next Christmas, Doc?" Miko laughed with her own awful cockney accent,"

"Not sure, this might be 'is last un," Miko II responded before collapsing into full blown laughter.

Jack growled darkly, armor starting to creep up his arms as his face turned a deep shade of indigo.

Oh…he's ticked. He's _really_ ticked. First time he's turned that color…

"That's it," he hissed, starting forwards on his crutches.

"Oh! Run girls! He's comin'!" Amber fake screamed.

All three girls turned around and started going away in slow motion.

Jack nearly had Miko before the three of them snapped to normal speed…and Jack tripped over his crutches, sprawling on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" he yelled, struggling to stand up again.

Looks like it's big sis to the rescue. I came over to my little brother and helped him back up, he balanced fairly easily on his left leg while I grabbed the crutches and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Just watch where you step, ok?" I asked before turning to glare at the terrible threesome, "You know guys? You might have taken it a _tad_ too far,"

"We were just having a little fun," Amber protested, "No harm done,"

I was about to give her a piece of my mind when June walked in. She looked really worried.

"Something the matter June?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she nodded, "Anyone seen Jack or Arcee? I've been looking all over base for the two and I can't find them anywhere,"

"I'm sure they're fine," I reassured her, "But you're right. We should find them, just so we don't have a repeat of what happened _last_ time,"

"And Kal is still injured," Ben added, "Well…he's healed up, but Mom told him not to do anything too strenuous until she okayed it,"

"And we all know how scary Dr. Williams is when a patient is involved," Jack growled under his breath.

"Do you think you could find him?" June asked me, "You know him well,"

"I'll do my best," I told her.

I started walking towards the doors when I stopped.

I hadn't the _slightest _idea where to look!

"Scrap," I growled, "Where do I look?"

"I might have an idea of where he might be," I heard Kara say from above me.

She landed in front of me and gave a soft smile.

"And that might be?" I asked.

"He's got a special spot up north where he likes to go to be alone," Kara told me, "Arcee might be with him,"

"Can you show me where it is?" I asked.

"Show _us_, you mean," Jack said, hobbling up to us, "I'm coming with you,"

"You are staying here," I growled, "Hatchet and Jolt would have my head,"

"Please?" Jack begged, "If I hear another Tiny Tim joke I'm going to scream!"

I closed an eye.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this…" Jack sighed.

And he threw me the Sparkling Eyes.

I frowned.

"Using my own weapon against me Jack? That's cold," I growled.

"Is it working?" he asked innocently.

I sighed.

"Fine," I huffed, "you can come,"

His eyes lit up happily and he threw an arm around my shoulder for a hug.

"Oh _thank you_!" Jack grinned, "You have _no_ idea how bad those three are!"

"I have a _pretty _good idea," I muttered, before looking to Kara, "So, where too?"

Kara pointed to the Bridge.

"Wait there while I type in the coordinates," she ordered before flying up to the terminal.

I helped Jack over to the entrance of the Groundbridge, and he managed to hobble over there right as Kara typed in the last coordinate. The Bridge swirled to life and Kara flew back over to join them.

"Come on," she waved them on, "You guys are in for a shock,"

_"Shock?"_ Jack asked, turning to me.

I shrugged and started towards the Groundbridge.

What I saw on the other side…

I would have never expected.

It was a snow covered mountainous area that looked as if a bomb had gone off around it. Parts of the landscape looked broken apart, except for the mountain directly in front of us, which seemed unharmed.

"What happened here?" Jack asked, his breath coming out in misty clouds, "Looks like a bomb went off."

"Kal trained Miko how to keep her powers under control here," Kara said dismissively, while examining a large snow drift.

Miko…did _this_!?

"Oh," Jack nodded, before Kara's words registered, "Wait, Miko did this!?"

Kara shrugged and brushed some snow off a large boulder.

"Yeah, girl's powers can be deadly if she uses them right. Problem is, it takes a lot out of her."

I looked at Jack.

_"I knew she had a loud mouth…this is scary,"_ I told him.

_"I don't think I want to make her _that_ mad,"_ he agreed.

"Ha!" Kara crowed and slid open a rocky panel to reveal a handle embedded in the rock.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at the handle.

"Our key into the mountain," Kara replied and gripped the handle.

With a heave, she pulled it out, before twisting the handle and pushing it back in.

Jack frowned as at first nothing happened.

"What did you just…?" he was suddenly cut off as the rock began to shudder and shake as a large crack split it down the middle.

The two halves sank in a good foot, before opening up into a large squared hallway.

"Ta-da!" Kara said, stepping to the side and grinning.

I stared, unable to say anything.

"Kal built this?" I squeaked, finally finding my voice.

Kara chuckled.

"We both did, it was going to be the secondary base, but we decided the one everyone's at now was a better location. We keep our allies close and could expand much farther than the mesa. And here, well it's complicated." she turned into the door, "Now come on, you guys will love this."

Shrugging, Jack and I followed in after Kara, going through the long hall and looking around at the evenly cut walls. It looked like someone had spent a lot of time building the hallway, and getting everything set up just right. It looked professionally done.

Kara came to a stop at two large metal doors, with a small pad in front of them. Without a word, she placed her hand on the pad. A green light scanned her hand, before there was an affirmative 'beep' and the metal doors slid open silently.

And the three of us entered…I stared at the room we were in, stunned.

Kara stood to the side and held an arm out motioning for us to walk forward.

Cautiously, Jack and I stepped into the massive underground cavern, dwarfing both of the Autobot bases in size. Naturally glowing rock illuminated the area from the ceiling and floor. Several stone bridges and platforms were scattered about, some crossing from one side of the cavern to another.

At the far end of the cavern an underground waterfall poured from several crevices into a small pool. It glimmered and shined in the light of the cave, casting beautiful lights across the large room.

Several shined off my exposed glyphs (on my arms and I'm guessing on my face) and Jack's strange eyes.

I looked around in wonder. From the stalagmites and stalactites that hung and rose from the ceiling, to the massive glittering pillars of stone that supported the cave, it was incredibly beautiful. I could have spent all day in here just marveling at the mini paradise.

"Wow… just… wow," I said, marveling in wonder.

"Kal and I found this place, it's a natural cavern." Kara explained.

I blinked. This was pretty much natural?

Kara laughed at us.

"And it's all powered by thermal heat too. Just not enough to support a ground bridge," she added.

"And Kal keeps this all to himself?" Jack asked.

He did have a point…It was kinda rude Kal didn't share such a beautiful place.

"Well, he's still adding to it," Kara shrugged, "And well, it's mostly a private area for him and Arcee to get away from us."

"…Oh." Jack and I said in unison.

Given the number of times the two had been walked in on during their stay in our, well, _Jack's_, dimension, a little privacy made sense.

I witnessed that firsthand on Cybres when Ben and I were _rudely_ interrupted by friends and siblings. Little brother Carter was more blunt than most.

I looked around though, not seeing Kal or Arcee II.

"Question though, where are they?" I asked.

Kara looked around for a moment.

"I… don't know, they might be by the pool," she said, and started towards the glimmering body of water.

As we neared it I heard voices and…

My jaw dropped as I saw the pool.

Armor littered the edge of the pool, along with soft cloth clothing and two towels. But that wasn't what got my attention. What got my attention were the two people in the pool.

Well…we found 'em.

Kal and Arcee II were in a loving embraced, locked in a deep kiss. And neither one wore a scrap of armor.

_"My eyes!"_ Jack moaned over bond, averting his gaze and his face changing color, _"I know we're your Dad's counterpart but…agh!"_

Kal opened his eyes for a brief moment as he kissed and saw the three of us at the edge of the pool. He froze like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide while his face turned bright red.

"Jack, something wrong?" Arcee II asked, confused on why he'd stopped.

She turned around and her optics went wide.

"Well…" I started, clearing my throat as I averted my gaze and I felt my cheeks heating up, "Um…looks like we found you guys,"

My parents' counterparts didn't move. Didn't say anything.

"Think I know how the bond came to be," Jack muttered softly.

I elbowed him in the ribs, making him yelp and stumble backwards. His crutches got tangled with his legs again and down he went!

"Ya know…for a Prime…your coordination is _horrible_," I told him as I hoisted him up.

"I don't want to hear it," he growled, "I'm half _blind_, remember?"

I cuffed the back of his head before turning back to Kal and Arcee II…who had _still_ not moved.

"What are you guys _doing_ here," Kal finally stated, finding his voice.

I noticed how much deeper Jack's voice was compared to Kal's…now that Kal wasn't spazzing out about Slade.

"June asked us to find you and Arcee," I said, looking away from him, "We found you,"

"She worries," Jack added.

_"Watch where you go with that statement,"_ I warned Jack over bond as a gleam of red passed through Kal's eyes, _"You are on thin ice,"_

_"I'm not saying anything,"_ he gulped.

Arcee II lowered herself into the pool so that barely anything showed.

"Well, you found us," she said, "Now can you go…wait somewhere else so we can get dressed?"

"Gladly!" Jack blurted before about-facing and hobbling off, I followed him quickly.

* * *

Jack POV

I eased myself down onto the ground and Dusk sat beside me.

"Would anyone bother to tell me _why_ no one said Cybertronians have hair?" I finally said, looking at her.

"Hey, _I_ had no idea," Dusk said defensively, "And maybe because we were in the middle of a freakin' _WAR_?"

She paused for a second.

"Oh, and the fact you never asked," she finished.

I sighed, banging my head against the wall.

"The longer I'm in this universe, the more my head hurts," I groaned.

"Might be because of you banging your hard head against stuff," Dusk suggested, knocking on my head.

I turned to Kara, who just walked in.

"We have hair," I stated.

"You didn't know?" she asked, "I thought you of all people would,"

"I don't take off my helm," I told her, "I've taken off armor to get sand out of it before…Dad showed me how…but _never_ have I taken that part off,"

"And now I'm curious to see what it looks like," Dusk hummed, "Bet Dad's is longish maybe…like his human form. Mom's probably long, 'Cee might have short hair,"

"And you?" Kara asked Dusk.

"Dunno," she shrugged, "Guess I can see real quick…"

Dusk shifted into femme form, raising her servos to her helm.

"Let's see if this works," Dusk said.

I heard a faint click and Dusk took off her helm…

Gold sparks streamed down her back. They looked like little rivulets of light…not wires.

My sister's optics turned thoughtful as she fingered a strand.

"That's neat," she grinned, "But…I think I like it better with my…hair…tucked beneath my helm,"

She gathered up the long, glimmering strands and stuffed them back under her helm before clicking it back on her head.

"Guess that's another way that separates Cybreians from Cybertronians," she shrugged, shifting back to human form.

I bit my lip thoughtfully.

"Uh uh," Dusk growled, "You are staying in one form til that leg heals,"

I closed my eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Comfortable?" Arcee II asked, making Dusk and I jump.

Kara just giggled at us…her super hearing must have given her warning of the femme coming up the stairs.

"Jeez Arcee, don't do that," Dusk ordered, steadying herself.

The femme smirked and fit her helm back into place, sealing it shut with a hiss.

"Consider that a little payback for walking in on us."

"Hey, that was an accident!" I protested, "How were we supposed to know you two were… well…"

I fell silent at the look she was giving me. Arcee's wrath, no matter _what _universe you're from…was something to be feared.

"Once you have a femme in your life Ultimus, you'll understand," she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Femme? What femme? The only femme I could think about was the one the Wisp had taken the form of…

The way her armor caught the light…wow. Just wow.

I wish I knew where she was.

"Kara too," Arcee II finished, snapping me back to earth.

"Me!?" the girl gasped, "Why me? I'm fine by myself!"

"Right, and you and Malthanis just make goo-goo eyes at each other for the fun of it." Dusk muttered.

I snorted, biting my lip as Kara's face turned bright red at the accusation.

"We do _not_ make 'goo-goo' eyes at each other! He doesn't even have a face!"

"Doesn't mean you don't like him," Dusk teased, grinning wickedly.

"I do _not_!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Kara, even Ultimus sees it, and he's blind with these sorta things," Dusk said, jerking a thumb at me.

I nodded. She's right. Even…wait a click!

"Hey!" I protested.

"Well it's the truth!" Dusk shot back with a laugh.

"Quit teasing me!" I snapped.

"You quit acting like a two year old and I _might_," she retorted.

"Why you…!" I froze as Kal walked in behind Arcee II, arms crossed and in a new suit.

For one, the spandex was thicker than before, and segmented like panels of armor around his ribs, stomach, legs, and arms. The cape that hung from his back dropped to his ankles, and seemed a deeper more lively red. The collar of the suit stretched under his chin, and like most of the body suit was a deep blue, slightly darker than the previous variant.

The stylized S had seen a few minor changes, with the spaces between the S being filled with golden cloth, similar to Kara's. Two red boots were seamlessly merged into his suit, and a golden belt was wrapped around his waist. Like before, he wore two red gauntlets with silver on both ends. But, his hands were wrapped in red gloves too. Only his head remained exposed in the suit, and he wore a smile on his face...for the first time in a long time.

"I'm not sure which one I like better, the new suit or the old one," Dusk commented, "Nice to see you smiling again,"

Kal gave a shrug.

"So, now that we've found you two…think we should get heading back to base?" Dusk continued, looking at everyone, "I don't know about you all…but June is _scary_ when she's worried. Both of them are,"

"I'll agree to that," Kara muttered.

"And she's not the most patient…or maybe that's just our version," Dusk added.

I shook my head…but she's right, it'd be the best idea to get going…_before_ Mom threw a fit when she found out I was…

_"JACKSON WILLIAM DARBY WHERE ARE YOU!?"_ Mom shrieked over bond and I paled, wincing as the message relayed.

Dusk bit her lip and started snickering. The others looked at me confused.

"Somebody's in _trou-ble,"_ Dusk sang, smirking.

_"With Dusk, Kara, Arcee and Kal,"_ I answered back innocently.

_"YOU ARE IN _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE MISTER!" _she yelled and I shrank down, _"YOU ARE INJURED AND SHOULD _NOT_ BE OUT OF THE BASE UNTIL YOU'RE HEALED!"_

_"Would it help if I come back to Base?"_ I asked sheepishly.

_"You had _better_ get back to Base,"_ she growled.

Well, at least she wasn't yelling?

_"Because when I get my hands on you…and Dusk because she let you out in the first place…"_

I let out a soft whimper of fear as she ended the message and I slumped on my crutches.

"Mom is ticked," I muttered, "We're _so_ dead,"

"I believe she was yelling at _you_, dear brother," Dusk smirked.

"She says you're in trouble too," I pointed out.

Dusk pulled a face.

"Frag," she growled.

"Let's get back to base…before they get even madder," I suggested.

"Good idea," Dusk nodded.

* * *

Dusk POV

As soon as we got in the base, I shot up into the rafters where Elita couldn't get me. Jack wasn't as lucky.

He got marched over to the med bay and forced down on a berth so that Ratchet could check to see if he damaged his leg further.

And then he got an earful from Elita.

She started yelling at me too…but all I got was how irresponsible I acted and that I was grounded 'til I was a century old…

Thankfully Mom stepped in, reminding Elita that I was _her_ daughter.

I'm still grounded…that's all I have to say.

Kal got away with being restricted to the base for the rest of the day.

Lucky fragger.

Once all groups were respectively punished though, the majority of the 'Bots and their counterparts, along with Malthanis, J'onn, and Raf II returned with all they could salvage from the remains of Outpost Omega.

"So what'd you guys find!?" Both Miko's asked, Miko bounding down the stairs, Miko II using her sonic powers to jump from the upper platform and land with a quiet thud.

Optimus II transformed, leaving his trailer on the floor.

"Unfortunately, the majority of the relics were taken by the Decepticons after the initial destruction of our base, along with our main stores of Energon." he replied sadly, and opened the trailer, revealing several stacks of glowing Energon.

"However," Optimus added, "it appears that your emergency stores were well hidden. This Energon is enough to last a full year."

**"Fair news indeed,"** Malthanis said, materializing on Wheeljack's shoulder, **"We also managed to find a single relic, though I could not discern its purpose."**

We all turned to Optimus II, who reached into the trailer, and pulled a large circular sphere, large enough to fit two or three humans inside, and set it on the floor with a clank. Immediately Miko II scrambled away from the device while Kal glared at it darkly.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked Kara, who looked on the verge of dying of laughter.

"Why the pit did that… that… thing have to survive!?" Miko II demanded, staying far away from it.

Ok, I am _definitely_ missing something here.

"Uh, what exactly is this thing?" Miko asked, approaching it.

Miko II grabbed her counterparts arm and wrenched her back.

"Don't go near it! That is the most evil thing ever built by Kryptonians! EVER!"

I turned toward Kara.

"I'm confused," I admitted.

"That is a Kryptonian gender swap device. It does exactly what it sounds like it does. It swaps genders," Kara sighed.

The other Team Prime nodded while Kal continued to glare at it with utter hate. Our team however, looked more confused than ever.

"Why would you have one of those?" I asked, frowning.

"Better question," Sean added, "Why is Miko avoiding it like the plague?"

That got a chuckle out of June.

"Because Miko is the second person to have suffered through that thing. Right Mako?" she laughed, looking at the girl whose face turned scarlet red.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!" she yelled back.

"Wait, you got turned into a dude!?" Miko looked utterly shocked while Miko turned brilliant red.

"Yes, she did." Kara muttered, "And it was the worst two days of her and my life."

"I said I was sorry! I couldn't control the hormones!"

Jack choked on the energon Ratchet was making him drink and started coughing hard.

Kara glared at her, "Didn't stop you from oggling me, did it!?"

"Woooow," I said as Miko II turned a bright tomato red.

"OK! Off that subject! So…based on the way Kal is glaring at it…he became Jacklyn?" Amber asked.

Jack started coughing again, Elita had to whack his back to get him to breathe again, while Kal glared heatedly at Amber, his face turning a shocking shade of red.

"So is that a yes?" Amber asked innocently.

"We never speak of that. _Ever_," Kal growled.

"Ha! I knew it!" Amber yelled triumphantly.

Kal's eye twitched while June shuddered.

"Yes, let's not talk about that please," she said, "I still have nightmares."

"You get nightmares just from Kal being a girl?" Elita asked, confused.

Miko II laughed, her embarrassment forgotten for a moment.

"Well see, it wasn't just any girl. We're talking full on supermodel here, double D's and everything."

Whaaaaa?!

We all looked at Kal, shocked, while his face turned an even deeper red.

"It was an accident." he muttered.

"Oh really?" June said, hands on her hips.

Kal gulped.

"And was what I saw you and Arcee doing in your room an 'accident'?"

I let out a strangled gasp.

"MOM!" Kal screeched.

"JUNE!" Arcee II yelled.

Oh my head…my eyes…where's the Primus slagged brain bleach when you need it!?

"Wait…" Arcee started, "You two… While he was…"

"Yeah, they did." June answered for her.

There was a sound of sparking as Elita, Arcee, Optimus, and Jack all went down in a shower of sparks.

I swayed on my rafter but Kara caught me.

"That was something I did _not_ need to know!" I shuddered.

**So this one was shorter than the last one...and the Device has come into play now...dear God what have we done? Next chapter will be...interesting is all I have to say.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Dancing With Cinderella

**Well, we're back! Sorry it took so long, school started up...I got buried in snow and ice...fun. Anyway, Rapid and I got a PM from Guardian of Azarath concerning the last chapter...they gave us the _funniest_ ending to the last chapter that I've seen! So, Rapid and I decided to add the ending of the last chapter to the beginning of this one! Well, I'll let you guys have some fun here. Oh and Air-Jack and my other reviewers asking if I could tie in one of my other fics into this one...this chapter is dedicated to you all. Let's see if you guys can figure out which story is being referenced... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Transformers Prime _or_ Another Type of Alien_**

Chapter 10

Dancing With Cinderella

Dusk POV

Kara smirked at the mortified looks on Kal's and Arcee II's faces, I felt my brain start to sizzle. I felt a _major_ glitch coming on.

"What was it you said you saw them doing? Something called '69'?"

OH DEAR PRIMUS!

"KARA JOR-EL!" Kal yelled, his face turning almost as red as his cape.

"And that's not the worst part..." Arcee II said, her faceplate buried in her hands.

Wait...WHAT!?

"Because as soon as she realized what she'd walked in on, the first words out of her mouth weren't an apology. They were _advice_,"

"What kind of advice?" Smokescreen asked, naively.

SMOKESCREEN! YOU _IDIOT_!

"How to properly provide oral stimulation to a female." Kara said, her eyes shining with mirth.

Unbidden, images entered my mind as my imagination, against my will, constructed a mental picture of what had just been described and…AAAAGGGHHH! MY MENTAL _EYES_! WHERE'S THE BRAIN BLEACH WHEN YOU NEED IT!?

I shook my head to clear it, but the damage was done; Jack, Arcee, Elita and Optimus had already seen it.

"What's that?" Avalon asked innocently.

Mom and Dad glared darkly at Kara. I swear, if looks could kill Kara'd be dead at least a hundred times over.

_"WHY IN PRIMUS' NAME DID YOU JUST _DO _THAT_!" Jack howled over the bond, right as he, Mom, Dad, X, Optimus, Elita, 'Bee, Arcee, and Ben glitched.

I started swaying back and forth on the rafter, I pulled my knees to my chest and started rocking back and forth as Kara leaned in to support me.

_"I'm in my happy place! I'm in my happy place! I'm in my happy place!" _I thought desperately.

"That was something I did _not_ need to know!" I shuddered.

Kal turned even redder as he glared at June and Kara.

"Can we please stop talking about my sex life!?"

June snickered at his reaction.

"Sorry Jack, I've been holding onto that bit of information for too long. This seemed like the perfect time to use it," she collapsed into laughter, "And judging by your faces, it was!"

"You're sadistic June, you realize that, right?" Arcee II said dryly.

The woman shrugged.

"This was a bit of information some of us didn't need to know Nurse Darby," both Ratchets growled.

The others that hadn't fainted nodded.

"There is such a thing as TMI…" Miko II groaned, "Thanks for the mental image, I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Serves you right," Jack growled, heaving himself back up as he recovered from his glitching.

The others not too far behind him.

_"You ok, Ben?" _I asked my fiancé over bond as he rubbed his head.

_"I didn't know that would be like _that_," _he groaned.

"After all the teasing you did, you'd deserve it," Jack hissed darkly.

"Oh lighten up Jack," Amber said, crossing her arms, "You need to learn when to relax and party."

Jack glared at her, but never got a chance to get into an argument with her, as June interrupted him.

"Wait, party!?" she yelped, reaching around her pockets, "I almost forgot!"

She pulled an envelope out of her pocket.

Those not unconscious approached June cautiously. Kal looked glad that the subject of his personal life was out of the limelight. Yeah…let's see how long that lasts.

"What is it?" he asked.

June handed the envelope to him.

"Not entirely sure, except that it's for you. And it's from Bruce Wayne."

Miko II and Raf II gasped, Raf II's eyes going wide while Miko practically hopped up and down excitedly.

"_The_ Bruce Wayne! As in the famous billionaire playboy philanthropist _hunk_, Bruce Wayne!"

Kal read the address from the letter.

"The one and the same," he muttered.

"What's he want?" I asked.

"Uh, no," Sean said, "Better question, who is this guy?"

Miko II and Raf II looked at him like he was crazy.

"You've never heard of Bruce Wayne?"

The Brit crossed his arms.

"No, I haven't. Pretty sure he doesn't exist in our dimension, right guys?" he looked to the rest of us for confirmation.

We nodded, and Miko II frowned.

"Okay, your dimension misses out on all the fun stuff." she muttered.

"Crazed criminal mastermind powered by Dark Energon," I murmured, twirling a finger in the air, "Fun."

She ignored that comment and explained.

"Bruce Wayne is like one of the richest men in the world, and owns Wayne Industries."

I saw Jack and Miko shoot a look at Raf who looked anywhere but at them.

"Like Silver's Dad," I heard Dad mutter.

I looked at them.

_"So that basically makes you the richest kid on First Earth?"_ I asked Mom over bond.

_"Sorta…my half-sister ran Knight Industries while the War was going on. It's been passed through her line. Doesn't mean I didn't get a hefty allowance though,"_

_"Which you blew on books," _Dad retorted…

Mom elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow," he grunted out loud.

"They pretty much have their hands in everything, be it TV, scientific research, farming, charity, and infrastructure work," Raf II added, "Ever since Mr. Wayne took over ten years ago, the company's become a household name. They produce everything. And from what I've seen, Mr. Wayne is a very kind and charismatic man."

"And a total piece of eye candy," Miko II sighed.

"Somebody's got a boyfriend," I heard Jack mutter, causing our Miko to snicker.

"Okay…" Ben said wearily.

He was holding his head, likely still trying to repress that conversation about Kal's personal life.

"No offense to Kal," he continued, "But why would he send a letter to him?"

"Probably a thank you note for saving his life a few months back," June answered, smiling .

Kal shrugged as he opened the letter, "It was nothing. There were a lot of people on that jet, I couldn't just let them crash."

"Dude, getting an F on a test is nothing, Vince insulting you is nothing, Waller is nothing," Miko II listed off, "Saving the life of a gorgeous billionaire is NOT nothing."

Ignoring the comment, Kal removed the contents of the envelope and read the lines. He looked confused at first before understanding dawned on his face. The others started to crowd around him.

"So?" June asked expectedly, "What's it say?"

"Does he ask about me!?" Miko II asked.

"_Sounds like Smokescreen before he got some humility,"_ Jack pointed out over bond.

"It's… an invitation." Kal said, like he wasn't believing what he was seeing, "An invitation for me and the Autobots to the 50th annual Gotham City ball."

Miko II squealed.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" she was practically jumping up and down at this point, "That's the biggest party of the year, no the decade, no the century, no the millennium! Everyone whose anyone is invited to it. And we got an invitation!"

"Where's Gotham?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Big city on the east coast," June explained while frowning, "Big chunk of it is pretty dingy, but… the downtown area is still awe-inspiring."

"I'd have thought Kal would have cleared it out by now," Kara noted, giving her brother a look.

Kal ignored it, re-reading the note, "I would, except I sorta have been told to stay away from the city."

"What, by who?"

His eyes flicked up at the others, "By him."

The other Team Prime all went silent while once again our Team looked at them confused…this was starting to get old.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The Masked Manhunter," Miko II murmured.

"The Caped Crusader," Raf II added.

"The Dark Knight," June muttered, crossing her arms.

"Who are you talking about!?" our team demanded.

"Batman," Kal answered, "The Dark Defender of Gotham City. Last time I was there, he warned me to stay out of Gotham. He doesn't want me attracting a super powered nut job to his city. I'm not stupid enough to argue with him, even with all my powers."

_"Maybe he's someone not to mess with…if Kal's kinda afraid of him,"_ Jack suggested.

I couldn't agree more.

"Well he sounds…nice?" Amber asked.

We all looked at her.

"If _Kal_ isn't about to argue with him…then I'm guessing its like fighting with Dusk, Jack, and Optimus…" she sputtered, "You can't win,"

"Why don't we focus on something else than this…Batman," Elita said, "Kal, when is this party?"

Kal scanned it over.

"Tonight," he finally said.

"TONIGHT!?" Amber screeched, "How do you expect us to get ready for a party _tonight_!? You do realize we all pretty much left everything on Cybres or Second Earth…right?"

"The invitation said for Kal and the Autobots," Ben pointed out, "Not us, Am,"

"If you think I'm going to stay here in the Base while the others go out and enjoy themselves," Amber growled, going up and pointing her finger in Ben's face, making him lean back, "You've got another thing coming!"

"I don't see what the problem is with you guys coming," Kal shrugged, "You're our guests,"

Amber gave a bright grin and looked at me.

Oh no. I didn't like that look.

"Oh Duuusk!" she crooned.

"If you think I'm coming off this rafter, think again," I hissed, "I'm not going,"

"You don't have to take her shopping, Amber," Mom said, "I've got everything she needs for a formal with me,"

"How'd you know to bring it?" I asked.

"I have my ways of knowing things," Mom replied slyly, "Amber, you take Miko, Elita and Miranda to get gowns, Dusk, you and Avi come with me,"

* * *

Silver POV

"So what's the plan?" Dusk asked as I pulled out a bit of cloud white fabric from my bag and handed it to Avi, who squealed happily and bounded to the closet to get changed.

"You never got the chance to go to a formal," I said, pulling out my own fabric piece and setting it on the bed, "I'm going to change that,"

"By putting me in a dress,"

"I'm going to make you look like a Queen," I told her, handing her the final gown, "Get changed and then come back here,"

She shrugged and started to put the dress on.

"How did you know to bring these?" she asked.

"I told you, I have my ways,"

I didn't see any sense in telling her that it was Avalon who told me to bring them even before Dusk left. When I asked her why, she just said that Michael and I would come with them later and there'd be reason to bring these.

She's as cryptic as Ivorriamor and Prima both.

I helped Dusk fasten the back and then I sat her down as Avalon came hopping out, the swaths of pearly fabric making it look like she was wrapped in mist.

"You look adorable Avi," Dusk smiled.

Avalon beamed and hopped on my bed.

"You're going to look really pretty," she told Dusk.

"I hope so," she muttered, "Hey, Mom?"

I hummed a yes as I started putting her hair up.

"Can you tell me about what I've missed?" she asked, "About Cybres and you and Dad?"

"Where to begin?" I sighed.

"At the beginning would be nice," she replied, "Well…where you and Dad met,"

I sighed.

"Fine, but I warn you…this isn't a tale for tender ears," I told her.

"Bring it,"

* * *

Dusk POV

Five hours. Five _freaking_ hours I've spent on my butt with Mom fixing me up. Amber had come by to tell me that she and the others were ready…and Mom wouldn't let her in.

Said she wanted everyone to be surprised when they saw me.

I learned a lot in that five hours about my family.

Like Mom and Dad aren't the only winged ones on Cybres, there are six other former humans that are winged too, each controls a different element. Or that my grandmother is an amazing storyteller, all her stories seem to come alive. How I apparently got my love for Newfies from Mom (she had two when she was my age) and that she earned the second place spot for animal lover on the team (the first going to Eclipt who had two Egyptian Maus, Isis and Osiris, a Cybreian black hawk named Horus and a Saluki named Anubis).

"…You should have seen how high your father jumped," Mom laughed, "John about got his head knocked off, but it was a _very_ funny prank,"

John was the Guardian closest to Mom (other than Dad). They were best friends and were nearly inseparable…John was also blind from experimentation on his eyes…but his perception with his other senses made it seem like he wasn't.

"And…done," she said, pinning something in my hair.

A loud pounding was heard on the door.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Amber screeched.

"We're coming, Amber," Mom placated her, slipping on these silver high heels that complemented her gown.

Mom wore a floor-length, strapless midnight blue gown that was speckled with silver, like stars. A silver, embroidered phoenix rested right above her spark, its plumed tail trailing across her chest and to the opposite side.

Avi was in a white gown that shimmered a subtle silver with she moved, it confused the eye as it seemed to shift and writhe as you watched…like mist. Like Mom, she had a phoenix on her gown, but it was at the waistline like a belt, its tiny wings outstretched.

Mom directed me to a mirror and I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

Ben POV

"They're supposed to be here by now," Amber groaned, leaning her head on Sean's shoulder.

"You girls take forever to get ready," Sean muttered.

I wished I could have stopped him from saying anything…but I didn't. Amber smacked him in the shoulder with her sea green bag that matched her dress and eyes.

"Ok…I deserved that one," he grunted.

Jack and Kal both laughed.

Looking at the two of them, there were _obvious_ differences. Kal was taller and more filled out than Jack (even though he had gone through a growth spurt and had filled out too). Jack's hair was slightly longer than Kal's, barely hiding the Champion's mark on his neck, and the eyes were probably the biggest difference.

Kal's were still the familiar stormy blue…

But Jack's were streaked with a bright royal blue now. It was an odd combination but it represented the two worlds he lived in. His stormy human eyes and his royal blue optics.

The good thing was, Ratchet took Jack off the crutches and settled with putting him in a brace, which Jack hid under his pants' leg.

I felt a tug over mine and Dusk's bond and I turned towards the area where Silver, Avi and Dusk went earlier.

Silver and Avalon came out first, both of them going to Michael and Xavier. Then Dusk came out and my mind went blank as my jaw dropped.

I heard one of the Mikos laughing and Amber closed my jaw.

Dusk was…

I can't describe it.

Any word I would use would be tame.

She was in a floor-length, fire-red, strapless gown. Her long hair was put up in a bun with two little curled rivulets streaming past her ears while tiny gold flowers and red gems peeped out of the silver-blond. A golden phoenix shone proudly as most of her bodice and the tail streaming down towards the hemline where there were tiny flame designs.

She looked like a Grecian goddess, no…she looked like a High Queen of Cybres.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking at me nervously.

"Um…ah…" I couldn't get a word out.

Jack gave me a gentle elbow to the side.

"I think I know how Prince Charming felt when he saw Cinderella for the first time," I finally blurted out.

She gave a smile, "I won't be leaving by midnight,"

"And I'm not a prince,"

"You were going to be," she replied sadly.

I touched her cheek.

"Let's not worry about that," I told her, "Let's have some fun tonight,"

"We would if the others would hurry up!" Amber yelled down the hall.

"Arcee was being stubborn," Kara muttered, walking out into the hall.

She wore a silken red dress that flowed down across the floor, with a strap tying around her neck. At her waist, the edges split apart like the blossoms of a flower revealing a shining blue under layer of her dress.

Her long black hair tumbled down her back and shone in the light. Her hair draped down to the small of her back. She wore two red gloves that stretched to her elbows too, some sort of golden thread stitched into it.

She was beautiful…but compared to my fiancée it was like comparing a candle to a star.

"How do I look?" Kara asked, holding her arms out for all to see.

Amber pouted.

"You look fantastic," she mumbled.

_"Apparently she doesn't like it when someone dresses better than her,"_ I told Dusk over bond.

_"She didn't say anything about me,"_ Dusk pointed out.

_"Yeah, well, you're her best friend,"_

_"True,"_

Kal approached his sister.

"What did you mean by Arcee was being stubborn?" he asked.

"June spent a good two hours trying to convince her to let her do something with her hair. Arcee was very adamantly against it." Kara explained.

"Cybertronians have hair!?" Miko and Amber demanded.

_"You knew about this?"_ I asked Dusk privately.

_"Saw Arcee II's with my own eyes,"_ she replied.

Kara ignored them, "Anyway, they're almost ready now."

**"As am I,"** Malthanis said, landing behind Amber and Sean, making them jump.

"Uh, no offense big guy," both Miko's said at once, "But I think if you went to the party like that… people might start praising you as the messiah."

Dusk rolled her eyes andthe angel said nothing, instead letting a glow surround his body. I shielded my eyes for a moment, before the light died down.

* * *

Amber POV

When I looked again, I (and many of the human girls) nearly fainted. Kara's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

Malthanis had assumed a human form and looked, well, angelic….a very attractive angelic look.

No! Bad Amber! You're dating now! Stop!

He had thick black hair that flowed down to his shoulder, evenly tanned skin, a strong but elegant jaw, and blue eyes speckled with gold. His skin was utterly smooth, without a single imperfection to be seen, and he stood a good seven feet, still towering over the other organics. And he was dressed in a tux that made his impressive form even more so.

Sean frowned, his hand tightening on mine, like he was afraid of me running over to the angel and throwing myself into his arms. I squeezed his hand, reassuring him.

**"Will this form suffice?"** the angel asked.

His voice…oh wow. While not as powerful as his true voice, there was a musical quality to his voice (Like Dusk's or any Halfling's, save Avalon's which still chirped and squeaked at times but had a soprano undertone to it), a strength and… a feeling to it that made it sound both powerful, and kind.

Kara's knees shook slightly.

"Yeah…" she squeaked, her eyes never leaving his form.

* * *

Dusk POV

We all pretty much laughed at Kara's rather obvious attraction to Malthanis. Though many of the girls in the Base (Mom, Avi, and I excluded) looked like they wanted to tackle the Seraph and refuse to release him.

We all started talking with one another until June came in with her knee length black dress…

But it was the person following her that caught my attention and I looked over at Kal. Kal's smile never left his face at the sight of Arcee II. She wore a floor-length gown that was colored the same blue as her armor with a pink band wrapped around her middle.

No sleeves were connected to the dress, letting her silver arms gleam in the light of the base. The dress lacked a back, allowing Arcee's winglets stretch and flex in the air, reacting to it kindly. And of course, her short cropped silver hair shone in the light too. A simple beauty, but beauty nonetheless.

The femme apparently thought differently, as she seemed to glare at any and all…like she was daring us to make a comment on her dress. Kal ignored the glare and walked up to her, brushing a hand against her cheek.

He smiled, "You look beautiful Arcee."

She returned the smile.

"And you look very handsome," Arcee II suddenly frowned, "But you are never getting me into another dress, am I clear?"

"If you say so," Kal hummed.

"That is something I _never_ thought I'd see." Amber noted, "Arcee in a dress."

The femme glared at her and my best friend shrank down. Before anything could escalate though, Kal wrapped an arm around his date and tried to lead her away from the group until it was time to go.

He didn't get far though before two massive walls of fur bounded into the base.

Krypto bounded in and nearly floored Kal while Sirius came up next to me panting happily, I rubbed his ears gently and his tail lashed back and forth before he licked my hand. Jack froze, eyes never leaving the huge white dog.

_"Still scared?"_ I asked him over bond.

_"Yes!"_ came the answer, making me laugh.

Ben looked at me and I waved him off.

Kal let out a surprised yell when the mountain of white fur nearly bowled him over and began to bathe his face.

"Krypto! Watch the suit!" he laughed, the dog sitting on his haunches and looking rather sheepish.

He stroked his dog behind his ears, getting a happy look from the dog.

"I guess he missed you," Arcee II noted.

"Guess he did." Kal admitted, looking into his dog's cobalt blue eyes.

I could still see the sadness in the warhound's eyes, but that was overwhelmed by the joy the dog felt.

"At least he's not threatening Ultimus anymore." Miko II noted.

The Kryptonian looked at her confused, "Threatening? Krypto?"

He looked at Jack.

"Is this true?"

Jack scratched the back of his head while looking nervously at Krypto.

"Well… yeah, he didn't like that I looked like you," Jack admitted.

"I see," Kal narrowed his eyes and looked back at his dog.

Almost immediately, the massive husky lowered his head and flattened his ears against his head.  
Putting his hands on his hip, the super-powered teen looked down at his dog with disappointment.

"Krypto, did you threaten Ultimus?" he scolded.

Now, scolding a dog like that wouldn't get that much of a reaction…well, except Sirius.

Krypto though…

He hung his head and let out a whine, while looking up at his master rather pitifully.

"Krypto," Jack warned, "You know we don't threaten our friends, do we?"

The dog shook its head.

"That's what I thought. Now," he pointed at Jack, "Go apologize."

Still hanging his head, the dog didn't immediately pad over to Jack. He disappeared in a flash of white for a moment, making the rest of us look at where he'd been in confusion.

Kal just smiled.

"Wait for it." he murmured.

A moment later there was a crash followed by yelling from both Ratchets. Then the big white dog trotted back into the main hall, carrying one of Ratchet's wrenches in his mouth! Coming to a stop in front of Jack, he dropped it on the ground with a thud, and kept his head lowered while looking up at Jack with big puppy dog eyes.

It took Jack a moment to realize what was happening before smiling and patting Krypto on the head.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Krypto barked happily and bounded up, licking Jack and leaving his face soaked in saliva.

"Ugh!" Jack groaned, "Krypto!"

Sirius gave a bark and trotted over to Jack, determined not to be outdone by the warhound…and my dog knocked Jack flat before licking his face.

"Agh! Guys!" Jack cried, "Dusk! Kal! Help!"

A shrill, high whistle cut through the air and both dogs jumped like they had been stung before racing over to _Avi_ of all people.

My little sister laughed happily as both dogs clamored to get her attention, finally settling down when she rubbed them both behind the ears at the same time.

"Good boys," she cooed.

"Well," I said as Sean helped Jack up, "At least you won't have to take a bath,"

Jack glared at me.

"Great, we're going to a prestigious event and the guest of honor and his counterpart smell like dog," I heard Miko II grumble.

"You want us to sic the dogs on you too?" Jack asked, eyes flashing dangerously, "I'm sure Krypto and Sirius would _love_ that,"

Miko II glared at him coldly and Jack gave a very evil grin…and I realized it. He was getting even with her and her Tiny Tim cracks…and I also knew that he would push it farther than that.

"Let's just go to the party before there's blood," I suggested, the rest of our party nodded and we turned to Ratchet and his counterpart.

Both of them decided they were staying behind saying and I quote 'There could be an incident and you would need to be Bridged back, how on Earth are you going to get back without someone standing by?'

Party poopers.

Jolt was ordered to stay behind, much to his dislike, by our Hatchet. Wheeljack, Smokescreen, the Twins, and Bulkhead also decided to stay back to keep Jolt company. Cliff was the only other 'Bot outside of the family to join us. Elita told me it was because of Arcee coming and he hoped to score a dance.

His human form was actually different than what I had thought about, reddish-brown hair and a smooth, bronze complexion with the bright, glowing azure gaze that all the 'Bots had. Arcee stood by Elita, the sisters wearing identically styled dresses although Arcee's was deep blue (like Mom's only without the silver and the phoenix) and Elita's was a deep rose red, her longer black hair styled in an intricate braid while Arcee's shorter hair fell into her eyes. 'Bee stood next to Optimus, both of them in tuxes, 'Bee's tie was a bright sunny yellow while Optimus' was a deep red and Jack's was dark blue.

Ratchet fired up the Groundbridge and we all stepped through all in our partner's/family's/friend's arms. We came out on a beautiful starlit night…in the big city. I wrinkled my nose from smelling the smog, Jack covered his mouth, gagging on the smell while the others (not the human part of our group) looked ill. Kal agreed.

"Now I remember why I fly around the city," he growled, "The smog is awful!"

"Center City is cleaner than this," Jack muttered to Raf, who agreed, and then added to his family, "Even Cybertron is better than this,"

Both Mikos snorted.

"Spoken like a true country boy," Miko II snickered.

"Guess some things really _are_ universal," our Miko added, earning her a glare from Jack, "What? You were complaining about New York and Center City as well…and then Kaon and Iacon…but not Iadail surprisingly,"

"Iadail didn't have pollution," Jack growled through gritted teeth, "And _you_ can't smell as well as me,"

"Even Krypton didn't have cities this polluted," Kara muttered.

"Let's just go," Kal said, as we exited the ally-way.

And I saw a black stretch limo before us.

A man in his late sixties…maybe early seventies stood by the car. He had thinning what hair and wore a monocle over his right eye. He looked like a stereotypical butler.

"Jarvis?" I heard X mutter.

"Iron Man's butler from the comics?" I whispered back.

"So you _do_ have comics here," he grinned, "I was starting to think you didn't,"

"Duh!"

"At least this one hasn't killed anyone," Jack whispered.

"That we know of," X chuckled darkly.

I elbowed him hard in the ribs right as the butler looked up, perking up as he saw us.

"I take it you are the Master Bruce's guests?" he asked with a faint British accent.

Kal nodded since he was at the head of the group, "We are. And you are?"

The older man bowed.

"You may call me Alfred Pennsworth, I am Mr. Wayne's personal butler and assistant."

"See, told you, butler," X chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pennsworth," Kal said, ignoring my brother and extending a hand.

The butler smiled and shook his hand.

"Please sir, call me Alfred."

"Okay then, Alfred," Jack said, "I take it you're our ride to the Gotham ball?"

The Butler, Alfred, nodded and approached the rear door of the limo, grabbing hold of the handle, "Master Bruce personally wished to meet you and your allies Mr. Darby."

He opened the door and Miko II nearly squealed before clamping both hands over her mouth.

A man in his mid-thirties stood from the car, dressed in an expensive looking silk suit. He had short, jet black hair, a good even tan, strong jaw line, and his eyes were frosty blue. His body had a thick well-toned appearance to it, hidden only by his tux. His thick build though was noticeable to well, pretty much anyone.

All in all, Bruce Wayne screamed 'attractive billionaire playboy philanthropist.' A fact I think that was not missed by any of us.

I saw Mom looking frantically at Dad, eyes flashing as a private conversation went on between them. Dad put a hand on her bare shoulder reassuringly…but even he had a uneasy edge to his eyes.

What in the world was going on!?

* * *

Silver POV

As soon as _he_ stepped out of the car I started freaking out.

_"MICHAEL! IT'S _HIM_!" _I cried over bond.

_"Yeah…I noticed…"_ he replied, choosing his words carefully…but I could feel the shock on his end.

_"Mom…"_ Xavier started, not showing any outward sign of shock, _"Bruce Wayne…the Batman…from Carter's comic books,"_

And that's when it clicked.

We're in a _freaking COMIC BOOK!_

I looked at Kal and _that_ suddenly clicked.

_"Michael…Kal-El…he's…"_ I stammered.

_"Superman, well, Superboy I suppose now,"_ he started, a short laugh coming from him, _"I'm the counterpart of Superman…well, _this_ is a surprise,"_

_"You're acting _really_ calm about this,"_ I pointed out.

_"Trust me…I'm freaking out on the inside,"_

I blinked rapidly and Dusk threw Michael and I a very strange look.

_"We _cannot_ let them know about this,"_ I told my husband and son, _"It would demean them and I don't want to risk that. Everything is different, I mean, Kal isn't Clark Kent."_

_"If they're comic book heros," _Michael started, _"What if…somewhere…it's the same about us?"_

I hadn't thought of that.

_"That would be very strange,"_ Xavier stated, _"Well, we come close with _X-Men_ and _Maximum Ride_ I suppose, but a _comic series?_ Dad...that is a little far-fetched. I doubt even Carter would think of something like that,"_

_"Let's just keep this quiet," _Michael said, _"And let's enjoy the party,"_

* * *

Jack POV

Smiling warmly, Mr. Wayne shook Kal's hand.

"Mr. Darby. It's good to see you again." he greeted.

"Likewise Mr. Wayne," Kal replied.

For the briefest of moments, the two exchanged looks. I mean, is was really quick, a split second really, but I had a feeling that something was going on…

I didn't like that look.

Normally, if Mom or Dad gave me or my siblings that look…it meant 'we need to talk'.

And that 'talk' never ended well.

Looking over at the rather large group assembled behind Kal, Mr. Wayne's smile didn't dim.

"And these are the famed 'Autobots' I've heard so much about?" he asked.

Kal looked at the rest of us…he didn't look like he knew what to say.

I didn't blame him. Only one of us looked like an Autobot…

"Some of them, yes," Kal finally said.

"I thought they would be…bigger,"

Kal looked at me and I shrugged. I can't help it if the guy was expecting something different. My whole family decided to be human instead of using the Mass Shifter.

"I'm Arcee," Arcee II finally said, giving her servo to shake, "We've heard so much about you, Mr. Wayne,"

The billionaire looked up at her with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Arcee," he said, shaking her servo delicately, then looking at the rest of us, "And would you mind introducing yourselves? I would like to know who we are taking to the party,"

Kal looked at us expectantly but no one moved. What were we to say to this guy?

Kara and Malthanis both walked up and introduced themselves.

Mr. Wayne took Kara rather well, saying that it was a pleasure to meet Kal's sister…it was Malthanis that got him.

Apparently, meeting a Seraph is kinda shocking, who would have guessed.

Can you hear the sarcasm here?

In my opinion, other than a slight widening of the eyes and a tiny, barely noticeable step backwards…

The billionaire did rather well handling the Seraph. At least he didn't keel over in a dead faint.

June's was…interesting to say the least.

Mr. Wayne took her hand after she introduced herself and gallantly kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Darby," he said, "I figured that the one to raise someone like Jack would be a strong woman. I had not expected the same woman to be so…stunning,"

Whoa! Well, Miko II, looks like you've got competition.

"Why, Mr. Wayne…" June giggled as her cheeks flushed red, "You're too kind,"

Kal's eyes gleamed red at the sight and I saw Ben bite his lip, stifling a laugh before Dusk elbowed him in the ribs.

"You have room to talk!" she snapped, "Mr. 'But Mom! You're lactose intolerant',"

Raf and Amber started snickering while Dr. Williams ruddied.

After June's introduction…no one else moved. And it stayed that way as Mr. Wayne's cool blue gaze scanned over us.

Dusk apparently had had enough and she looked at me and then at Miko II. I flashed my sister a grin and we both gently shoved the sonic powered Miko towards Mr. Wayne.

She gave a small 'eep' as she looked up into Mr. Wayne's frosty gaze.

"Um…I…I-I'm M-Miko N-Nakadai," she managed to squeak out.

I hid my laughter surprisingly well, a straight face…well…let's just say I won't be going to be playing poker any time soon.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Nakadai," Mr. Wayne smiled, and Miko II went a little weak in the knees before Mr. Wayne turned to Dusk and me.

"Uh oh, busted," our Miko snickered.

The edges of my vision tinged blue as Dusk and I shot her an icy glare…which she quailed under.

"And who might you two be?" Mr. Wayne asked, "Especially you,"

That frosty gaze pinned me down, but I stood firm. It was intense…but it had nothing on Dad's.

"Since you look almost exactly like Mr. Darby," Mr. Wayne finished.

"That's because I am him," I replied, "I'm…just not from this dimension,"

A flicker of confusion passed through the icy gaze.

"My name is Jack Darby," I told him, "But I am also called Ultimus Prime, son of Optimus Prime and Elita One, leaders of the Autobot faction,"

And that look just got more confused.

Luckily, Mom and Dad came to my rescue.

"Jack has a unique gift among our kind, known as a Legacy," Dad said, "He is able to manipulate the forms of those around him as well as himself. Hence why he, and many of us here, appear human but we are not,"

He gestured towards my family and Cliff.

"And these are our family and team," he continued, "I am Optimus Prime, this is my mate and Jack's mother, Elita One, her sister, Arcee, my adopted son, Bumblebee, and our comrade, Cliffjumper,"

He pointed to each of us in turn.

Dr. Williams came up, followed by Raf and Miko.

* * *

Dusk POV

"I'm Dr. Miranda Williams," Ben's mom said, before gently pushing Miko and Raf in front of her for their introductions.

"I'm Miko…just like her," Miko said nonchalantly before shoving Raf in front of her.

"Raf," he said, "Raf Esquivel,"

There was a slight pause in his answer and it confused me just a bit. But I let it slide. Probably wasn't important. Then again…I remember Jack saying something about a family project for school and Raf finding a bunch of neat stuff about his family…well, some neat stuff, some bad stuff. But I didn't pay much attention to that part…I was nursing a headache from our trip to Las Vegas…

Who knew Jolt would purposely go through _every stinkin' pothole in the road_ if you teased Ben about not gambling?

Anyway…it was Sean and Amber's turn. They quickly introduced themselves before moving back and letting X and Avi come up.

X introduced himself and Avi but Avi just stared at the billionaire. Not in curiosity or anything…just a cool silver-blue gaze that _so_ did not fit a seven year old.

"You see something Avalon?" Mr. Wayne asked, bending down to look at my tiny sister.

Avi flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Nope!" she chirped and then skipped back to Mom and Dad, leaving Mr. Wayne a little stunned.

"There is something different about that little girl," Ben muttered as we stepped forwards.

"You have _no_ idea," I heard X mumble.

Didn't know what he meant…and I didn't have time to ask.

"Miss?" Mr. Wayne asked and I snapped my attention back to him.

"Oh, sorry," I said, "Dusk Greyman, soon to be Castora. It's a…nice…city you have here Mr. Wayne,"

Personally, I wasn't fond of cities. I mean…I look up into the sky and I can't see the stars. Not to mention the smog almost always suffocates me.

He flashed me a quick smile before nodding and I turned around, letting my parents take my place.

"Silver Greyman," Mom said, "High Queen of Cybres and more importantly, at least to me anyway, Xavier, Dusk and Avalon's mother,"

"Michael Greyman," Dad added, "High King of Cybres and Xavier, Dusk and Avalon's father,"

"It is very nice to meet you both, your majesties," Mr. Wayne bowed, "But I've never heard of Cybres,"

"It's…far away from here," Mom said, winking at my siblings and I, making us smile.

"Not very well known," Dad added, "We tend to keep to ourselves,"

"I see, less trouble with foreigners that way," Mr. Wayne nodded, "I can see why you would like your privacy. But…on that note…We have a party to get all of you to. Are you all ready?"

There wasn't a 'no' in the group.

Soon, we were on our way to the party in the luxury limo…how we all managed to fit in there…Maker of All knows.

I leaned my head on Ben's shoulder. I hadn't been to a formal before…I got yanked out of school right before Prom because of safety reasons (one, I was _just_ made Prime and therefore a target, two, I let my telekinetic and pyropathic powers get away from me and set the science wing on fire…_again_, three, well, lets just say, I got into a major fight with a bully because they picked on a freshman and the bully ended up with a broken collarbone, broken jaw, four broke/three cracked ribs, and a broken nose all on top of that…and maybe a concussion afterwards. The fragger deserved it).

Several minutes later, the limousine pulled up in front of a towering skyscraper with a large red carpet rolled out from the entrance to the sidewalk. Hundreds of reporters crowded around the red carpet in a deafening roar, snapping pictures at every politician, business man, and celebrity that walked down the carpet.

I looked out the limos tinted windows at the massive crowd of people. It was… a little overwhelming to say the least. Kal sank into his seat at the sight of so many reporters.

"Great," he muttered, "paparazzi."

"What did you expect? This is like the biggest event in the country, and you're showing up with a multi-millionaire!" Miko II chuckled.

"Actually, it's billionaire," Mr. Wayne corrected as the door opened, "Millionaires are so last year,"

_"Confidence much?"_ I asked Ben over bond.

The billionaire offered a hand to June, who graciously took it. Holding his arm out, the two walked down the red carpet while Kal watched them like a hawk.

_"He's got jealousy issues,"_ I snickered over bond to Ben.

He frowned in annoyance.

_"One time…and you'll never let me forget it?"_

_"Oh no, Sweetspark, it was more than once. A few times with me and once with your Mom and _Fowler_!"_

He gave a dark hiss and his eyes flashed.

Arcee II laughed and dragged Kal out of the limo.

"Come on Jack, stop focusing on everyone else for once and focus on us." she ordered as the two stood out of the limousine.

And the reporters went fragging _wild_!

Cameras flashed and the two were nearly drowned in a sea of questions from hundreds of reporters at once. The two started forward, the rest of us following out of the limousine. But the reporters cared little for us. They only cared for four people

Kal, Arcee II, Kara, and Malthanis. The two Kryptonian siblings and their 'dates'.

"Quite the… pop star aren't you Kal?" Jack asked as he, Ben and I caught up with the two.

Kal frowned, "Unfortunately. Word of advice Ultimus, if you ever use your powers to help people, for the love of god wear a mask."

_"I feel so sorry for him,"_ Jack told me over bond as he looked at Kal sympathetically, _"But…technically I do wear a mask,"_

_"Yeah, no one knows its you anyway," _I pointed out before a new noise overtook him and Kal both.

It sounded like the noise rabid fans made. The sound of a dozen fangirls squealing in joy.

Kal swiveled his head near the end of the red carpet and paled.

"No… no way. How the pit did they find me!?" he demanded.

I followed his gaze to over two dozen girls, all of them looking like kids I'd seen from Jack's school when I sometimes went with Ben to help teach, stood at the edge of the velvet rope. But that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that they all wore shirts with Kal's family crest on it and held posters that read 'We love you Superboy,' and 'Superboy 4 ever' and 'Will you marry me!?'.

_ "I'm not going to let him hear the end of this,"_ Jack grinned and then he froze, _"Oh Primus, not her,"_

I looked at the crowd…and saw none other than Sierra, who stood in the background, her brown eyes locked onto Kal. The teen shielded his face as we walked.

"Uh… who are they?" I frowned, "And why is Sierra with them?"

Kal's face ruddied.

"They're my fan club." he muttered.

Oh. My. Fragging Primus.

Did I hear that right? _Kal_ had a fan club?!

"I'm sorry… what?"

"From school… Sierra founded a fan club. She's been trying to get her claws into me for half a year now." Kal explained.

He saw Jack looking at the group, and wrenched his head down.

"Ow!" Jack growled.

"DO NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT!" Kal hissed, "If they see you, they might go into a frenzy. They could barely handle one Jack, how do you think they'd react to two!?"

"Imagine baby brother getting the tux ripped off his back?" I whispered to Ben, who chuckled.

Jack glared heatedly at me.

"Not. Funny," he growled, eyes flashing.

"Just keep going," I told him, "Once we're inside…it'll calm down,"

I hope.

Sighing, Kal continued forward, Arcee II interlocking her arm with his while Ben took my arm and I entwined my fingers with his, our rings shining almost white in the light. We entered a rather luxurious lobby, and saw that most everyone was heading to two gleaming elevator directly across from the entrance. Shrugging, we made their way into the elevator, barely taking time to note the details of the lobby.

The ride up was quick and fairly quiet, the large group having to go five at a time. In this case, Kal, Arcee II, Ben, Jack, and I took the second elevator up. When the doors chimed open though, my jaw dropped…

Apparently the party was being held on a rather large rooftop overlooking the city. The roof overlooked dozens of skyscraper's, Gotham's lights glistening in the darkness, the smell of pollution significantly less so than before.

Thank God for that!

Oh and the _party_!

Dozens of tables, each laden with foods of all shapes, sizes, and smells were pressed against the edges of the roofs, dozens more resting in a large depression in the center of the roof, while two flattened areas, the dance floor, rested to the right and to the left. A large stage stood near the edge of the roof, and hundreds of party goers moved from place to place across the roof, their elaborate outfits fluttering or shining in the breeze.

Ben took me straight to the dance floor and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You know I don't dance well," I told him.

"You sure?" he grinned, "Because you dance when you walk, when you fight…"

I sighed taking his hand.

"Just think," he told me as he swung me into a waltz, "We were going to do this anyway,"

"Yeah, until we were _rudely_ interrupted," I purred, putting my head in the hollow of his shoulder.

Wait a second.

"When did you get taller than me?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked, "Oh…that…might have been when I got a _bath_,"

"Cybres did this to you?" I asked.

Well, that explained a lot.

How everyone suddenly is able to understand Cybreian, how Raf reaches my chest now, how Ben's eyes…

Flash blue when he's irritated…

Oh Primus.

_"What did you three do to them!?"_ I asked silently as Ben dipped me so low my head touched the ground before he lifted me with ease, all the way over his shoulder and to the other side of him.

I got no answer.

A pale hand tapped Ben's shoulder and I saw Dad standing behind him.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

Ben gave a slight bow before kissing my cheek and handing me to my Dad.

"I'm still keeping my eye on that one," Dad growled, watching Ben as he left.

"Daaaad," I groaned, "He's a good guy,"

"That's what they all say," Dad huffed, "Where's the shotgun when you need it?"

"Dad!" I cried.

"I'm joking!" he laughed, "Well…mostly,"

He pulled me close and started dancing…I noticed a tear slip down his face as we whirled around.

"Dad…what's wrong?" I asked.

"I…" he gave a sigh, clearing his throat, "I feel like I'm losing my Baby Girl…and I just got her back less than a week ago,"

"Oh Daddy," I breathed, embracing him, "You're not losing me…you're just gaining a new son,"

He gave a laugh and kissed my forehead.

"This is why you're my favorite," he purred.

* * *

Jack POV

I watched as Dusk and Ben whirled around on the dance floor a blur of scarlet, gold and onyx, a pain stabbed at my spark as I realized that was what they were supposed to be doing on their wedding night…but it wasn't to be.

"Hi, Jack,"

I kept watching the couple as the song speeded up at they kept time, whirling and flying around the floor.

_"Don't make eye contact,"_ I told myself repeatedly, _"Don't make eye contact,"_

"Jack!"

_"Don't you _dare_ look, Ultimus Prime,"_ I ordered myself.

Someone grabbed the tip of my jacket and yanked on it, forcing me to look down…

Into the brown eyed gaze of Sierra.

Just great.

"You didn't say hi," she pouted, "I thought we were friends?"

I didn't say anything. Nope. Not a word. Uh uh.

"Jack…" Sierra started, "Look at me.

No way!

"Ok, either you're shorter than the last time I saw you or I've grown," she growled.

I closed my eyes. Why is it that I'm the shortest of my counterparts? I don't stand out compared to them.

"I'm taking this as an invitation for a dance?" she queried, touching my chest…right where the Key was…

A jolt of electricity shocked my system as Sierra rubbed the area where the Key was.

That's it.

I didn't like it when people touched my Key, it bugged me for some reason. Dad always said it was because the Primes guarded the Matrix with their lives.

I gently, but firmly grabbed her hands and pulled them off of me.

"I am not in the mood for dancing at the moment. But I believe the Jack you are looking for is over in that direction," I said sternly as the Key warmed and my voice deepened to sounding almost identical to Dad's.

I gestured over where I last saw Kal. She looked over there for a moment before I slipped away, my body flickering as my hair lightened, becoming blond and I walked over to where I saw my parents last before returning to base form.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Mom asked as my hair finished darkening.

"Sierra," I growled, standing in Dad's protective shadow, "Very persistant,"

* * *

Silver POV

"Mommy, why are they all staring at us?" Avalon asked.

"Maybe because you're so cute," I told her, tapping her nose and making her giggle.

My wings flattened against my back, unlike my children, I couldn't make them disappear or reappear at will. I was stuck with them 24/7. Avalon was too young to make hers disappear.

Suddenly, my daughter stiffened, I put my hand on her shoulder looking at her silver-white eyes.

"Avalon," I started, "Sparkling what's wrong?"

Her eyes dimmed to silver-blue and she shuddered.

"I _don't like _clowns," she whined.

"There's no clowns here, Avalon," I said gently.

She frowned, cocking her head.

I felt a pain in my left wing and I yelped, yanking it away from the sparkling, spiky black heel of a woman with…well…let's just say…

Her dress made my dress look prudent.

She glared at me, a man on each arm.

"Watch it," she snarled.

I raised an eyebrow before standing up to my full, nearly seven foot height.

The woman's eyes widened…she looked like an owl with a makeup addiction.

"S-Sorry," she stammered.

I gave a nod before turning back to Avalon…

She wasn't there!

"Avalon?" I asked, "Avalon, where are you?"

I scanned the room for my youngest…but in a sea of adults…I couldn't find her.

"Avalon!" I cried, searching.

I went up to Optimus, Elita and Darby.

"Have you seen Avalon?" I asked, I knew she adored Darby and Optimus both, same thing with Arcee.

"No…we haven't," Elita frowned, "She's gone?"

"I-I turned my back for one s-second and she disappeared," I stammered, "Elita, please, help me find her!"

"Jack, go look over by tables, Avalon might have gotten hungry and went for a snack or something," Elita ordered, Darby nodded and went off, "Optimus, go to the front…ask the doormen if they've seen her and what way they might have gone. I'll look in the bathrooms, she might be there,"

"Thank you," I breathed before going off.

I kept searching for my little one, running into the others and asking them if they had seen her…none of them had.

_Aturna Nox!_ What if Morgana came here and kidnapped my baby!? With Avalon's gift…Morgana would be unstoppable…same as if she had Dusk…wait a second.

I made my way onto the dance floor where Dusk and Michael were slow dancing. I would have stopped to enjoy the father-daughter dance if I wasn't worried about my baby!

"Michael!" I cried, he and Dusk both looked up, "Have you seen Avalon?!"

"She's missing?!" Michael demanded.

"I can't find her!" I sobbed, "She disappeared!"

"We'll help you find her," Dusk promised, "Keep looking…you might have looked in the wrong spot,"

I nodded and ghosted through the crowd again searching until…I saw Kal and Mr. Wayne coming back into the room. Kal didn't look to happy and neither did Mr. Wayne. I shoved that feeling of timidness away and went up to them.

"Mrs. Greyman," Kal started, "Something wrong?"

"Have you seen Avalon?" I asked, trying and failing to keep the tears out of my voice, "She…She's disappeared and I can't find her. Kal-El, Mr. Wayne…please, tell me you've seen her _somewhere_!?" Guinevere

The looks on their faces told me everything.

I covered my face and looked away. She's gone! No!

_"AVALON CYGNUS GUINEVERE_ _GREYMAN!"_ I screamed over bond, _"WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

Kal put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her, don't worry," he told me.

"I will help," Mr. Wayne started, "Just let me give an announcement first and I'll help,"

"Thank you," I breathed, taking his hand and shaking it gratefully, "Both of you, thank you so much!"

Mr. Wayne gave a soft smile before heading onto the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman," he greeted warmly, "I would like to welcome you all to the Annual Gotham Ball! Every year we all gather here to celebrate the day our fine city was-"

He was cut off as an explosion of smoke hit him, knocking him to the side of the stage. The smoke billowed up and the lights on the roof shut off for a moment, inciting panicked screams from the crowd.

Then, an eerie maniacal laugh sounded from the smoke along with a high pitched Halfling's scream.

AVALON!

"Hehehe hahahaha HAHAHAHAHA!"

The lights flickered back on and the smoke cleared to reveal an odd site. A man, standing about 6 feet tall stood at the podium. His skin was snow white, and his lips were ungodly red. He had short dark green hair slicked back on his head, and wore a purple and green suit. His face consisted of a pointed nose and unnaturally wide smile.

The screams did not cease, and the man looked over the audience with that creepy grin before waving enthusiastically.

Oh Maker of All…not this clown!

"Hello Gotham! Ol' Jokers back in town!" his voice was high pitched and scratchy.

And then I noticed what he had in his hand.

Avalon stood by his side, her hand gripped in Joker's, electric blue tears running down her face.

The Joker seemed oblivious to this though and continued to laugh and look at the audience. He did wrench Avalon into plan view of everyone else though, inciting gasps from them all. No…not my baby!

"Now before I begin, I would like to ask, did someone lose this poor little bird?" he asked, stroking her feathers.

HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER!

Avalon cried even harder, trying and failing to get away, tiny sparks of lightning flickering in her feathers and fingertips…but nothing more painful than a static shock…she was too young!

The crowd was silent and his smile diminished.

"No one!? Really!?" he puckered his lips and made a tsking sound, "Well isn't that a shame. But hey! I always did want to adopt!"

Not on my watch!

"Stay away from my daughter you freak!" I hissed, jumping onto the stage, flaring my wings out to their full twenty feet span, lightning and energa vapor spitting and crackling from the feathers.

Avalon was terrified of clowns…all because of this one. Carter, so help me when I get back home you're grounded from all those stupid comic books!

The Joker laughed.

"Oh hello pot, this is kettle, I'd just like to call and let you know that you're black," he chuckled as a low, metallic snarl ripped from me, "I take it this little one belongs to you?"

He swung Avalon's arm around.

_"MAMA!"_ she shrieked over bond, _"MAMA!"_

I drew my sword, seeing blue.

"Let. Her. Go." I snarled, eyes narrowed.

Joker laughed again, before pointing a pistol at my face, making me freeze.

"Darling, hasn't anyone told you not to point sharp objects at people, you could poke an eye out!"

"You think that peashooter scares me _Clown_!?" I demanded.

"What, this?" Joker asked, before pulling the trigger.

There was a sound of streamers and a red flag popped out with the word bang written in all caps.

"This is just a gag," he said dismissively, before grinning and pressing the trigger again, "_This_ is the real show!"

A stream of gas slammed into me and knocked me into the crowd, with a thud.

"MAMA!" Avalon shrieked out loud.

* * *

Michael POV

A stream of gas slammed into Silver and knocked her into the crowd, with a thud. The crowd parted while the 'Bots and our family crowded around her. Kal joined with us, getting near Silver.

"Mom, mom!" Dusk asked frantically, trying to see if she was alright.

Silver looked around wearily before…

"Heh…hehehe…hehehehe….hahhaahahaha!HAHA!HAHA!HAAHAAAHA!" she started laughing uncontrollably great heaving, bell-like laughs like she'd just heard a great joke.

But when I looked at her eyes…

_"M-M-Make it s-stop!"_ she wailed over bond, _"M-M-Make it s-stop!"_

"What's wrong with her!?" I demanded.

"The gas," Kara said, holding Silver down while she laughed, "it's some sort of neurotoxin that causes uncontrollable laughter. Literal laughing gas."

I glared up at the Joker who twirled the gas pistol innocently, fire licked up my arms, not harming my clothes as I stood, shaking angrily.

"Now isn't that better?" Joker cooed as Silver continued to laugh uncontrollably, "Now then, back to business,"

He dropped the pistol and pulled out a sub machine gun and fired it into the air, making everyone drop to the floor.

I shielded my wife and my children with my wings as the elevators opened and several dozen henchman armed with rifles and wearing clown masks ran out into the roof, surrounding the crowd and arming their rifles.

"And in case any Kryptonians want to play hero," Joker added, before grabbing Avalon roughly and pointing the submachine gun at my daughter's head, "If you get near me or the boys, well, let's just say this little birdy won't be flying anytime soon."

I hissed angrily. This guy's been inhaling his laughing gas too much. When I get my hands on him…

Apparently Kal thought the same. He clenched his fists and scowled. With everyone at gun point including Avalon… he would have to wait for his chance. He knew it. I knew it. And the Joker knew it.

A few more tears streamed down Avalon's pleading face.

_"Daddy?"_ she whimpered, _"Daddy please!"_

But I couldn't do anything…and the Joker tilted back his head… and laughed.

"Heeheeheeheehee,hehehehehehehe,hahahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! You guys thought the cliffhangers were all over right? Wrong. :) Sorry, but this is so much fun to do to you guys! I bet you all know who this villain is...but will Silver reach Avalon in time? Guess you'll have to find out! Any takers on what one of my stories was referenced? Or what Avalon's special gift is (if you've read the _Phoenix Ivorra_ trilogy, you'll probably know). **

**Oh, there probably won't be an update till late Sunday/Monday. I'm going up to Ft. Wayne to sing at the All State Honor Choir for the third and final time. Won't be back to late Saturday. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
